Welcome Home
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: The winter war has ended, but not quite as Shinji expected. Instead of celebrating with his friends, he finds himself held captive in Las Noches. He'll soon learn that Aizen has new plans that have nothing to do with the Soul King.
1. Arrival

"Hiyori!" That word echoed through his throat a thousand times. A myriad of emotions struck him all at once- grief, rage, desperation- and everything seemed to slow down. His mind was racing, trying to think of any way to stop the bleeding, to stop her from dying, and somewhere, behind all the chaos, was a little voice telling him he should have done away with that fox-faced brat the minute he joined the Gotei 13.

"Hacchi!" Shinji's head whipped toward his fellow vizard. If anyone could heal her, it would be him. All he was met with, though, was a regretful and rather dreadful look from the large kido expert. His right hand, which he had sealed onto Barrigan in their fight, was gone. He was, in every sense of the word, useless to the situation.

_"That girl..." _Shinji's teeth grit at the reminder of another, skilled healer. Orihime. But... "If only Orihime were here...she could heal you!" He wasn't sure who he was really talking to, since he doubted Hiyori was focusing on his words any longer.

"Ichigo!" Brown eyes turned up to the skies, though they saw no hero arriving to save the day. Not like he always did. "Can't you...can't you make it back, yet?" he shouted at the sky. When it gave no response, the desperation set in fully. "ICHIGO!"

The wind shifted just slightly, warning Shinji to a new presence. Golden blonde hair swayed loosely as he craned his neck to look behind him. The confident smile of a traitor flashed casually before everything went black.

* * *

"Ohhh. Fuck." Another low groan emitted itself from Shinji's throat before his eyes finally cracked open to pure, dull white. He was laying on something a lot softer than the ground he'd expected, and the first thing he noticed was that his hat was missing. _"We were...where were we? Fighting...Aizen... Hiyori got mad, and then..." _All of a sudden, Shinji's eyes snapped open fully and he sat straight up. "Hiyori!"

"Keep it down, ya dumbass!"

Slowly, wide-eyed, Shinji turned to see the small blonde leaning against a wall of the room he had been placed in. "Hiyori," he murmured lowly, "you're..." She was alright, but...how? The last he remembered, she was bleeding to death in his arms. Had it all been a dream? Even though the lavish furnishings around him told him there was no way he was in his own room.

That didn't really matter, though. Whatever had happened after he lost consciousness must have been a good thing. Ichigo must have made it in time. He must have brought Orihime. Aizen must be dead. They must have won.

"I'm fine," she filled in for him, sneering a little. "What the hell's wrong with you, Shinji? Ya thought I'd go down that easily?"

Relief quickly turned to frustration as the vizard leader narrowed his eyes in the younger one's direction. "It was your fault in the first place for letting him get to you!"

Hiyori's eye twitched slightly and she straightened up, pointing accusingly at Shinji. "It's your fault for setting a sentimental mood like that!"

"Sentimental? Who the hell would be sentimental in the middle of a fight, idiot?"

"You were!"

"You're just a hot-headed, snot-nosed punk that can't keep her cool for five seconds!"

"You're no better!"

"Oh, yeah?" Shinji challenged, pushing the covers aside and jumping from the (rather comfortable) bed. "Just watch me!" He turned on his heel and immediately headed toward the door. Though, a few steps and his progress halted as he finally took in his full surroundings.

The walls were white, but a sort of shade that held no light or pureness to it. The room itself was almost dim, despite the wide window off to the side; of course, that could have been just because it was nighttime outside. Turning back to Hiyori's small figure, Shinji frowned. "Where exactly are we?"

"Eh?" The girl wrinkled her nose before rolling her eyes in the other's direction. "We're home, idiot."

"Home..." That word sounded foreign enough. When had they really ever _had_ a home in the past hundred years? An abandoned warehouse didn't normally qualify as a house. Then again, the vizard weren't exactly a standard family.

"Just go see for yourself," Hiyori told him, giving a yawn and jumping into the bed to claim it as her own.

"Hey!" Shinji went to object, but let it drop rather painlessly. He was still relieved beyond words that she wasn't dead.

Deciding to take her advice, he exited the room and found himself in a hall that could only be described as long and winding. In either direction there was nothing but white upon white and no indication of which way would take him to... wherever he was heading. He supposed that with no destination in mind, exploring his 'home' without direction would suffice.

* * *

"Jeez, at least I finally found another door." Not only were the halls long and monotonous, but there were a hell of a lot of them. How big _was_ this place, anyway?

The set of double doors in front of him did little to settle his nerves, though. They looked foreboding, despite the light colors and intricate details. As if stepping through them would pass him through a gate he couldn't return past. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on the curved doorknobs and pushed the doors open to face whatever lay on the other side.

"So, you've finally come." That voice. _That voice..._ "Welcome to Las Noches."

Aizen. Every inch of Shinji's body tensed, as if it were on fire, and his eyes widened to impossible proportions. Why was he here? Why was he on a fucking _throne_?

"Bastard," Shinji growled. All common sense thrown from his mind, he raced toward his former lieutenant, hand grasping at his zanpakuto's hilt. When his fingers reached nothing but air, his progress halted and his attention snapped to his side. Not only was his sword missing, but he realized, for the first time, that his clothes were not the ones he had been wearing before. A white hakama, white jacket with black trim, and matching sleeveless shirt underneath adorned his frame.

That's when everything clicked. The dull white of Las Noches' walls, the eternal night outside the window, and even his missing hat. Then, a sinking feeling filled his entire body, and the smirk on Aizen's face confirmed it. Ichigo _hadn't_ made it on time. Aizen _wasn't_ dead. They _didn't_ win. Hiyori was gone, the image he had been arguing with earlier only placed there by Aizen's will and his zanpakuto's abilities.

Sinking slowly to his knees, head bowed in utter and hopeless defeat, Shinji's eyes glazed over with disappointment. In himself, his friends, his temporary comrades in the Gotei- whatever it was, he felt it undeniably and fully. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. This _wasn't _the ending he had imagined.

_"Because it ain't a story," _he told himself. _"This is life, an' it ain't gonna change if I just wait around and hope and wish for it. Probably won't change, even if I try an' do somethin' about it."_ Feeling an imposing presence draw closer, Shinji raised his head to look up at Aizen. "Why?" he half-murmured, half-growled. "Why the hell did ya bring me here? Why ain't I dead?"

Calmly, assuredly, Aizen reached down and cupped Shinji's cheek lightly, their skin barely grazing. "I have other plans for you, Captain Hirako."

* * *

Take that _whatever_ way you want. Enjoy those fantasies~


	2. Desperation

"Put this on."

"No."

"Now."

"_Fuck_ no. And where's Sakanade?"

Ulquiorra's tired gaze burned into the angry eyes of Hueco Mundo's newest captive. Why his lord had charged him with the impossible task of getting this rebellious man to comply with _anything _was beyond him. He wouldn't use the excuse that he was burnt out from his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki (though, it nearly _had _killed him), but he was frankly just too tired to deal with such a hot-headed, ignorant, foul-mouthed, disrespectful... Grimmjow the Second.

He shuddered at the thought.

Ignoring the question about whatever a Sakanade was- probably the Shinigami's sword- Ulquiorra once again held out the stark white clothing that had been given to him with the instructions to make sure Shinji put them on. Ulquiorra did not disobey orders and this man would not prohibit him from fulfilling his king's wishes.

"These are Lord Aizen's orders," he said calmly, patiently, "you will comply, one way or another."

Shinji's face, for the first time in a long time, cracked into a wide grin. "_Lord_ Aizen," he repeatedly, mockingly, leaning in toward the underling. "Lemme tell ya somethin', kid," oh yes, he wanted to piss this one off, "your 'lord' is still a nerdy, creepy brat t' me. Just 'cause he's got a fancy hair do' now don't mean I'm gonna show him any sorta respect. And I ain't puttin' on those hideous clothes." As soon as he had returned to his room, the first thing Shinji had done was remove the horrid attire from his form. He didn't necessarily have anything else to replace it with, but it didn't bother him nearly as much as it should have. In either case, he would be damned if he would put the stuff back on.

Ulquiorra's eye visibly twitched. No, he was wrong about this person: He was _worse_ than Grimmjow. At least when Grimmjow talked badly about Aizen, it was just about his attitude, but this man was insulting every fiber of his master's being. He was also not-so-lightly reminding Ulquiorra that Shinji had known Aizen for far longer and, though it was hard for the Espada to imagine, that his lord was once forced to pay respect to this man.

He hated the idea of it all. That there was someone who was in a position of power over Aizen, even if just in title; that there was someone who could rightfully say he knew a lot more about the man that Ulquiorra did, even if just a little; that there was someone who could probably get away with disrespecting Aizen to his face, even if he meant it. Ulquiorra had felt something close to hatred when he was fighting Ichigo, but there was also some sort of connection there. What he felt toward this man was simply absolute loathing.

Slowly, Ulquiorra took a step toward the Vizard and reached his free hand out toward Shinji's wrist. "You will not speak disrespectfully toward Lord Aizen in my presence." And you _will _wear these clothes, he added silently.

Just as the pale skin made contact with Shinji's much tanner flesh, a new voice entered the conversation, amused and lightly chiding. "My, my. Ulquiorra, don't make our new addition feel too unwelcome." Aizen smiled contently as the Espada immediately retracted from Shinji and turned his entire attention toward him.

"My Lord," Ulquiorra greeted and bowed swiftly, looking down to the pile of clothes still held in his arms. He knew, by Aizen's presence, that he had failed in his duty. He also knew that his shame alone would be punishment enough, in Aizen's eyes, but not nearly so in his own. Had he been reduced to such little intimidation by the overwhelming power of Ichigo that he couldn't even carry out these simple tasks anymore? What use would he be, really, if he allowed uncertainty and hesitation into his life? None, plain and simple.

If Aizen had looked hard enough, he may have seen all of these thoughts reflected in oddly-expressive eyes. However, his attention was focused on Shinji, as he found it always was when the blonde was around. Past or present, his old captain always demanded the attention of everyone around him, much like a child. And, as always, Aizen gave him that attention, like a patient parent waiting for their offspring to realize that there was a world around them that also needed noticing.

"I ain't wearin' your stupid clothes," Shinji practically spat at the brunette, "an' gimme back my sword." He had almost added some sort of reassurance that he wouldn't attack Aizen once he was armed again, but they both would have seen right through that lie.

"The clothing is trivial," Aizen assured him, finding that Shinji looked his best when he did his own thing. Not that the bloodied and worn outfit he had been wearing when he arrived would have sufficed, but to force him into the white clothes of Hueco Mundo's army would be like trying to drain the color from a butterfly and turn it into an ordinary moth. Shinji was certainly no moth.

"An' Sakanade?" Shinji pressed, eyes narrowed in on his captor.

Aizen took a moment, as if he were actually considering the request. "He will be returned to you once I have ensured your loyalties."

Shinji's deadpan expression probably replied better than his words, but after a moment, his voice accompanied the look, to emphasize just how crazy he was sure Aizen had gone. "My _loyalties?_ Fuck you, Aizen. If you're gonna try an' pull that kinda bullshit on me, just kill me now." He was sure Ulquiorra wouldn't mind taking up the task, anyway.

As if on command, the Espada stepped forward, causing Aizen to send him a curious glance and give a light chuckle. "Eager, are you?" he wondered.

"He's too disrespectful," Ulquiorra murmured, sizing Shinji up and down. He was unarmed, so he wouldn't be difficult to take down, but he had a feeling Aizen wouldn't let that happen quite yet.

"Is that so?" Aizen wondered, shifting his gaze from his subordinate to Shinji. "I think he's gained quite a bit of tact since we last spoke." Then again, that had rightfully been over a hundred years ago. However, he could easily identify in all the ways that his Espada saw faults with Shinji's attitude, and he was positive that it was infuriating the obedient man to see the newcomer act toward his lord in such a way without punishment. But Aizen did not expect the same things from Shinji as he did Ulquiorra, and so he was hardly fazed by the other's language, having been around it for so long, even if it was many years ago. Shinji had never respected him even before Aizen gave his former captain a reason to despise him; he would never expect it now. Only to add onto that, he knew the blonde's personality and could easily relate his more savage points to Grimmjow; neither of them reacted well to displays of power and while Grimmjow was able to be kept in check with such, Shinji would probably die before he bowed down to Aizen, willingly or otherwise.

"Don't ignore me!" Shinji demanded, taking a step toward Aizen. This, in turn, caused Ulquiorra to take a step closer, as well, his free hand now trained eagerly on the hilt of his sword.

"You are not being ignored, Shinji," Aizen assured him. "Unless you really do wish for your death, however, I think it would be wise for you to remain as calm as possible." Ulquiorra was loyal, but he wasn't completely controlled. The more danger Aizen was in, the less he could easily tell his subordinate what to do and how to do it. He obeyed, but not to a fault.

"I already told ya," Shinji growled, backing down only enough to calm the Espada's nerves, "I'll never swear loyalty to you. If that's what you're expectin', ya might as well kill me, now."

"I thought you'd react that way," Aizen told him. Really, if Shinji had reacted any way _but_ how he was, Aizen would be disappointed. He had gone through a moment of defeat when he had realized just how hopeless his situation was, but it seemed while he had been tucked away in a room of his own that he had gained back that fighting spirit Aizen loved to see so much. "Ulquiorra, you may leave us."

Objection was the first thing that came to the Espada's mind, but he knew better. He knew Aizen had the situation under control and he wouldn't go far; close enough that if he sensed a spike in either man's spiritual pressure, he would be back in an instant, ready for blood. With that consolation, he bowed lowly to his lord, sent a steely-eyed, warning glare to Shinji, and departed in a flash.

"Well," Shinji muttered, watching the Espada leave, "now that we're alone, ya wanna tell me what you're really up to?" He narrowed in on Aizen, tense though his posture remained casual, arms crossed over a bare chest. He really needed some clothes. "Ya've kept secrets from me long enough, _Sousuke_, an' I don't have the patience to play your games anymore. Either be straight with me, or get the fuck out."

"As blunt as ever, aren't you?" Aizen asked, only lightly berating the other almost out of a long-forgotten habit. "If you insist, I'll tell you everything."

The answer immediately put Shinji on edge, and he was sure Aizen had responded in such a way purely to do that. Of course, now whatever he heard, he would never believe. He would never believe another thing that came from that man's lips.

"You don't want to know?" Aizen wondered, curiously. "You're as confusing as ever, Shinji."

"I never said ya could call me that," the blonde snapped out of confusion and annoyance. Of course he wanted to know Aizen's plans. He just didn't want to know them from Aizen, necessarily.

"What would you prefer I call you? I don't believe 'Captain Hirako' is applicable, anymore." The thought amused him greatly at imagining Shinji demand him to call him such a thing; even more so if Ulquiorra ever overheard him speak the title.

"I think it suits ya jus' fine," Shinji countered. "It'll be like old times. I'll tell ya what t' do, you'll ignore me, do your own thing, an' eventually stab me in the back."

Bitterness. That was all Aizen read from Shinji's words. He was still hung up on the betrayal from so long ago? That couldn't be it; the man he knew would never let something like that get to him, especially when he expected it in the first place. "You keep bringing up the past," he remarked, tilting his head lightly to one side. "Why is that? Surely you aren't still upset about what happened in-"

"It ain't about that," Shinji interrupted, glowering at the other man. "I jus' don't like ya." Not to mention the things he was really upset about were still too fresh in his mind for him to mention so casually in conversation. The past was easy to fall back on because he no longer cared about it. He had, of course, until recently; until more impending matters had arisen. Hiyori's death, among the top of the list. And, he assumed, Ichigo's.

It wasn't difficult for Aizen to guess what was clawing at Shinji. Of course the man hated him- he had a myriad of reasons to- but one thing had changed severely from the Shinji in Soul Society to the Shinji of now. This Shinji had friends. At least, he had _had_ friends. While he was a captain, Aizen noticed that he himself was not the only person that was kept at a distance. Nearly everyone was, except perhaps that small, blonde girl. And, if enough time had been given to nurture the relationship, probably Kisuke Urahara.

Aizen had destroyed all of that, though. As far as Shinji was concerned, Hiyori was dead and Ichigo's death was absolutely certain. The rest of his friends' fates remained unknown, but Aizen knew Shinji would think the worst; he couldn't afford to hope that anyone else was still alive. Aizen agreed that, in Shinji's position, pessimism was the safe outlook.

He smiled. If he had wanted to break Shinji, he easily could. The ploy at the beginning of his stay, with the image of what Aizen assumed to be the ex-captain's best friend, was merely in the name of amusement and to test the other man's mentality. Had he snapped at such a weak tactic, there would be no use for him. But Shinji hadn't disappointed.

He never did.

Without another word, Aizen turned from the other man and walked slowly toward the door. As expected, Shinji called out after him, even more enraged at apparently being brushed off, and Aizen kept walking. He paused only once, briefly, to glance behind him. "I have something to show you."

Shinji hesitated at that. What was this guy up to, now? He considered telling Aizen to, once again, screw off, but his curiosity would never let him live it down. And perhaps, just maybe, it was something Shinji _wanted_ to see. Since Aizen hadn't phrased it as 'I have something you'll want to see' or 'You may want to see this', he considered it a possibility.

* * *

After wondering through the long halls of Las Noches, only slightly more sure that he was heading in a definite direction now that he had a guide, Shinji walked at Aizen's side, a bit unsure of himself. He had only let himself stay at Aizen's back long enough to catch up with him, then promptly placed himself at the taller man's side. He would have been in front, if he knew where they were going, but this would have to suffice, for now.

Aizen allowed the small threat that Shinji's relation to his person carried. It was as if the blonde were jumping at every attempt to assert whatever, small amount of control he had over the situation, even if it were just over himself. Which, frankly, _was_ something to brag about to the residents of the castle, most of whom had little free reign over their daily lives. Not that Aizen had schedules or dictated any such thing, but being at his beck and call every hour of the day- waking or otherwise- put their movements to a restriction. To most, Las Noches was simply a fortress, perhaps even a home, but to the brighter and more keen of the residents, it was seen as what it truly was: A prison.

The walk was brief, so as not to disorient the other man too much (his goal, as of now, was not blatant intimidation) and they soon stopped in front of what seemed to be a pretty standard door. Aizen glanced to Shinji, waiting for the obvious questioning to start.

Being unknowingly obedient, Shinji immediately looked from Aizen to the door. "Well?" he demanded. "What's this for? My new room or somethin'?"

"Or something," Aizen replied, stepping forward as the door slid open. With a mischievous smile aimed at the blonde, he entered through the small doorway.

"Bastard," Shinji growled, begrudgingly following the other man in, his body tense and ready for some sort of attack at any moment.

What he was met with instead was an ordinary room, much like the one he had been placed in. The room wasn't anything special, but the form laying on the bed was, indeed, and it caused Shinji's breath to catch in his throat.

"Do you see, now?" Aizen asked him, moving to stand by the unmoving figure tucked securely under the bed's covers. He locked eyes with Shinji and, for a moment, something more sincere passed between their gazes. Then, he unsheathed Kyouka Suigetsu from his side.

"Hey!" Shinji shouted immediately, dashing toward Aizen, though wholly unsure of what he would do when he got there. However, he slowed to a stop mere feet away from the other when he saw that the sword was pointed toward him, and not the small body laying in the bed.

"This is a secret that very few people know," Aizen told the other, holding the sword out to him; not quite offering it, but definitely exposing it. "To touch Kyouka Suigetsu's blade means... to temporarily immune yourself from its effects."

Shinji swore his heart was pounding in his ears so hard he hadn't heard the other man correctly. There was a way to _escape _it? But Shinji knew this information did not come at a frivolous time, nor an inappropriate one. Without hesitation, his hand shot out and closed around the still blade, letting his hand close completely around the cool metal. He had no way to know for sure if Aizen's words were true, and the doubt still lingered in the back of his mind that it was just another lie, but as he looked upon Hiyori's body still very real and very inches away from him, his head dropped down.

"Alrigh'," he muttered, his hand still steady on the blade, "I'll listen."

* * *

Aha. I'm not sure how often this will be updated, but I finally decided on a direction I want to take it in. Once I get the details figured out, I'll explain exactly what I'm taking from canon and what I'm warping to fit the semi-AU universe of this fic. The only thing I can say for now, for absolute, is that Ulquiorra survived the battle he was in with Ichigo. No comments on Ichigo's state. You'll find out about that soon enough~


	3. Deception

If it was true that Aizen had been lying about Kyouka Suigetsu's powers, Shinji decided he didn't care. Hiyori was here, _alive_, and Shinji decided that even if she was an illusion, as long as it was one he could keep, he didn't care. He'd already lost her once on the battlefield and then again when Aizen's first trick had become an obvious illusion; a third time and he might not be able to bounce back from it. As it was, he was feeling shaky and hadn't even gotten himself together enough to formulate a plan to escape.

For all of his talk about 'explaining everything', Aizen really hadn't told him much of anything. He'd simply said he wanted to keep Shinji prisoner (oh, excuse him- _as a guest_) for a little while longer. Shinji didn't believe a word of it, told Aizen to screw off until he had something better to talk about, and had planted himself at Hiyori's side ever since. The only interruption he'd had since then was some pathetically obedient Arrancar bringing him clothes that very closely mimicked his style in the real world. Hat and all.

He hated how Aizen never forgot anything.

"We'll get outta here," he muttered to the unconscious female. He'd asked how long she'd be out, but Aizen didn't seem quite forthcoming with the information, nor was he sympathetic to the blonde's obvious distress. Not that Shinji had expected him to be, but bullshitting emotion had been something he'd almost come to count as one of Aizen's good points. Now, it seemed, there was no need for it; Aizen already had everything he wanted.

That included, Shinji could only assume, Karakura Town. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around it. How had Ichigo _lost_? How had _everyone_ lost? There were so many of them, and they were so powerful, and Aizen was just one person. Clever and powerful and underhanded as he may be, he was still only _one person_. It didn't make any sense in Shinji's mind and he tried to think of another alternative of why Aizen would still be alive. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of one.

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted at himself, standing from his seat. He frowned down at Hiyori and almost instantly lost the urge to do whatever it was his mind had in store for his body. He wanted to get out of there; to find the rest of his friends and go home. At the very least, he wanted to get away from this place and take Hiyori somewhere that had people who actually cared about her well-being. She was too vulnerable in a place with too many creatures that hated who and what she was, and he wasn't certain Aizen would ensure her protection.

"Couldja make any more damn noise?" a hissing voice asked from the doorway.

Shinji spun around to a somewhat familiar, and entirely unpleasant, face. Very badly scarred and bandaged, Grimmjow was looking worse for the wear and still as pissed off as ever. Shinji had only met him once before, in battle, but he was a hard guy to forget. Namely his brutality.

"Like you're one t' talk," the Vizard said offhandedly, turning his nose up at the other. "From what I remember, you're just about _all _talk."

"The fuck did you say?" Grimmjow growled, taking a step closer, one hand closing in around the hilt of his sword.

"I said ya run your mouth," Shinji repeated for him, slowing his speech a bit as if he thought the other couldn't understand normal speaking. It was an exponentially bad idea to piss off an armed enemy, especially when he himself had no real means of defense, but Shinji couldn't help himself around this one. He was sort of reminded a bit too much of Ichigo.

"Whatever," Grimmjow spat, crossing his arms across his chest. "I ain't come here t' fight, so shut the fuck up."

Shinji eyed the other up and down for a moment before shifting to sit on Hiyori's bed, blocking the other's view of her. "Then whadda ya want?"

"Why the hell would I want anything from you?" the Espada demanded, narrowing his eyes a bit more. "Aizen said we had some new people stayin' here an' I thought it might be someone interestin'." He paused for a moment, only to assess the other before adding, "Thought wrong."

"Then get outta here," Shinji told him, turning his head and waving a hand. "I have better things t' be doin'."

"Like what?" Grimmjow asked with a barking laugh, pointing to the bed. "Babysittin' a girl that ain't even gonna wake up?"

That remark brought Shinji's attention back around to the other man, eyes widening for just a moment before narrowing down. "Wanna repeat that last part? Ya musta been talkin' int' the ear that don't hear bullshit too well."

"You really think Aizen'd let her live?" Grimmjow sneered. "You're more of an idiot than I thought."

"Ya ain't nearly as good at lyin' as he is," Shinji told him abruptly, turning his attention back to Hiyori. "He ain't got no reason t' show her to me if he wasn't plannin' on keepin' her."

A low growl sounded in the back of Grimmjow's throat as he spun on his heel and marched back to the door. "Believe what ya want," he spat out, sending a glance over his shoulder before leaving out of the room, "but keepin' ya thinkin' she's alive in here is a good way of keepin' _you_ here, ain't it?"

By the time Shinji looked back up, he was alone with Hiyori again, teeth slowly grinding against each other as he gaze cast down to the floor. _"He's just tryin' t' get inside my head,"_ he told himself. But no matter how he looked at it, he couldn't deny one, simple fact: It sounded a _hell _of a lot like something Aizen would do.

* * *

"My, my~ Ya weren't gettin' him too excited, were ya?"

Blue eyes darkened just a bit at the figure they latched onto. No sooner had Grimmjow left the room then he'd run into the only person _more _annoying than the one he'd just left. "It's not my fault if he can't chill out," he said casually, though refused to take his eyes off of the white-clad man ahead, "Ichimaru."

"Ooh," the sly-faced man said in a teasing voice, "I'm gonna tell Captain Aizen that you're bein' naughty again~"

"Whatever," Grimmjow snorted, moving to walk past the other. He had very little patience for this man on a normal day and after his encounter with Shinji, he was ready to roam Hueco Mundo and destroy a few things in peace. "Why are _you_ here, anyway?"

Having passed by the other man with no apparent interest in him personally, Gin stopped by the room Grimmjow had just departed from and, if possible, widened his grin even more. "Just visitin' my old captain."

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose a bit in distaste and turned to leave. "Good luck. Bastard's almost as irritatin' as you."

"That ain't very nice t' say~" Gin teased before turning his attention to the door and giving it a light rap. He didn't wait for a response and instead pushed into the room, his grin struggling to spread beyond the corners of his face; he really loved playing with people that couldn't stand him.

"What's it now?" Shinji looked up from his contemplative gaze, trained on his friend, and immediately scowled at his new guest. "Whadda ya want, Ichimaru?" As far as he had seen, this guy was creepy but pretty harmless. He still wasn't sure why Aizen kept him around, except to perhaps appear less creepy next to him. It didn't work very well.

"Now, that ain't any way t' greet someone after so long," Gin chided, gliding into the room.

"It hasn't been that long," Shinji reminded him, waving a hand. "I just saw your creepy face the other day."

"But we didn't get much of a chance t' talk, did we?" Gin wondered, moving to lean against the edge of Hiyori's bed.

The advancement put Shinji slightly on edge, but he made no move to threaten the other or tell him off. He'd had enough experiences with this guy early on to know that he listened to absolutely nothing anyone told him, except for maybe Aizen. Even then, Shinji was convinced Gin only did it because every order intrigued him somehow.

"I don't wanna talk," he said shortly, turning his attention from Gin to the small window that sat high in the wall, "an' if I did, it wouldn't be to you."

"Ouch~" Gin's smile remained plastered on his face, though, as he watched Shinji for a moment and then tilted his head. "Ya got somethin' on your mind, eh? Bet you're wonderin' all sorts of things about this place."

"Not really," Shinji answered promptly, furrowing his brow a bit. What was this guy's deal? Maybe he had some message from Aizen or something and was having his fun before he coughed up the information. Maybe he was just bored. Either way, Shinji wasn't in the mood to entertain. "I couldn't care less about this huge place," he shot a glance to Ichimaru, "or the people in it."

The creeping smile retreated a little at that last comment, but soon recovered itself. "Well, that ain't completely true, is it?" he wondered, tapping the bed lightly with a finger. "Ain't ya worried 'bout this girl?"

Shinji's gaze dropped to Hiyori's eerily-peaceful pace. It just wasn't _right_ to see her this calm and still and he was sure it was part of some mind game Aizen was playing with him. Perhaps that was Ichimaru's purpose, as well. He would be damned if he'd played into Aizen's hands again, though. "I ain't worried," he told the other, "but ya seem t' know a whole lot about what's goin' on." He shifted his gaze once more to Ichimaru. "Grimmjow said she ain't gonna wake up an' Aizen's just usin' her t' keep me in line. He know what he's talkin' about?"

"Hmm~" Gin's smile morphed slightly into a more playful one as he turned his back to the other, moving back toward the door. "Grimmjow's sure got a big mouth, don't he?"

"Hey!" Shinji said, standing abruptly as Ichimaru made to leave. "Answer me!"

On the brink of disappearing out of the room, Ichimaru donned a thoughtful look for a moment before smiling again. "Nope!" He sent Shinji a short wave and quickly left the Vizard to stew in his own thoughts some more. Man, he really loved playing with that guy.

* * *

So, perhaps the mind games were starting to ebb away at him after a while of nothing to do but think on things. The solitude and the silence and everything else was starting to seep into Shinji's train of thought and it was driving him a little crazy. He knew he had to stay here, for Hiyori, but what did Aizen want with him? Why did he need _Shinji_ of all people? There were stronger Shinigami out there, if that was what he needed, and he obviously had no problems turning innocent people into monsters, if that was something he required. Was it nostalgia? No way; Shinji couldn't even tempt that thought. Aizen would probably drop dead before he got sentimental over something.

Whatever it was, Shinji wanted answers. He didn't want to sit still; he wanted to go _home_. Even if everyone else had lost, he was sure there had to be some survivors. Even if his refuge was in Soul Society, it would be better than being here. He would find out what Aizen wanted, find a way to give it to him, and then leave. He didn't really care about most of the people in any of the three realms and there was little he wouldn't do to secure a safe place for his friends and himself. Perhaps it marked him as a bad person, but he had never claimed to be a saint. That was more Ichigo's thing.

It didn't take him long to map the path to Aizen's throne room and when he finally stood before the familiar doors, he scowled a bit. Aizen didn't want him to know the full plan, that much was obvious, but he swore to himself that he wouldn't leave until he knew what purpose Aizen had for him and, more importantly, why he had Hiyori like he had her. If only breaking out were an option.

"Aizen!" Shinji shouted, pushing open the doors to the other man's lair. He immediately spotted the so-called king of Hueco Mundo and, begrudgingly took in another face, as well. "Ulquiorra," he muttered, his expression darkening at the sight of the other. Not that he was intimidated by the guy, but information would be easier to get without him constantly threatening a fight or telling Shinji that he was out of line.

"Shinji," Aizen greeted lightly, his smile masking the faint irritation that always seemed to seep into his bones when the other man was around. It wasn't an uncommon feeling, but still an unpleasant one. "To what do I owe this... unexpected pleasure?"

More like 'unwanted', Shinji was sure, but he just sneered lightly at the tone with which he was being addressed. "Cut the crap," he told the other, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I need ya t' tell me somethin'."

"I could tell you any number of things," Aizen assured him, shifting his gaze from his former superior to his current subordinate. "For example, did you know that Ulquiorra-"

"I don't wanna hear somethin' like that!" Shinji interrupted, wrinkling his nose. He had no idea what Aizen was about to say, but it definitely didn't pertain to Hiyori. "Why is Hiyori still unconscious? I've seen 'er hurt before an' there ain't no way she's still recoverin' from battle wounds. What're ya doin' t' her? Why ain't she awake? Do ya even plan on wakin' 'er up?"

Aizen mused silently over the parade of questions, a faint smile lining his lips. "You're quite the curious one, aren't you?" As if he didn't already know that. "But which thing would you like to know? You asked several."

"I wanna know 'em all, obviously!" Shinji said, annoyed and frustrated that he was being given a run around. He took a step closer to Aizen and pointed at him. "I ain't leavin' until ya do, so answer me."

"Your questions imply that her state is something unnatural. Do you honestly think I'd go to the trouble of keeping her sedated when I could just as easily restrain her when she's conscious?"

Shinji faltered, but only slightly, and another step was taken. Not unnoticed was Ulquiorra's obvious discomfort at Shinji's nearing proximity to his master, but the Vizard couldn't care less about that, right now. "Of course I do," he growled. "I ain't an idiot, Aizen. Ya got somethin' planned an' I wanna know what it is!"

"Of course you do," Aizen agreed. After all, who wouldn't want to know the master plan, of which they were just one, small part of? "But let me ask you this: Are you sure knowing what is to come will bring you any peace of mind?" His smile tugged just a bit wider. "Would you have been content knowing my plans 110 years ago?" Knowing, but so very unable to stop them.

"You bastard," Shinji snarled, advancing steadily toward the other man. "Don't ya dare act like-!" Shinji's words were silenced in the interest of dodging the neat slice of blade aimed directly at his mouth. As small pieces of blonde hair scattered to the floor like dust, Shinji glared up at Ulquiorra, who stood still as a statue with his blade extended in the Vizard's direction.

"Your temper is unsightly," Ulquiorra informed the blonde in a low, even tone. "It would be wise to keep it in check while in Lord Aizen's presence."

"Screw off," Shinji spat at him, glaring back at Aizen, who remained passive and amused, as he always seemed to. "I ain't lookin' for peace of mind or somethin' stupid like that."

"Oh?" Aizen wondered, chuckling softly. "Peace of mind is usually the sole source of confidence, but it seems you have no shortage of such, even in an unfamiliar and hostile situation. That has always been one of your more admirable traits."

"Compliments ain't gonna get ya anywhere," Shinji told him, edging away from the Espada, still far too close to him, "an' I ain't leavin' until ya tell me what I wanna hear."

What he wanted to hear? Hadn't that been exactly what Aizen had done every day since he'd known Shinji? They were, of course, almost all lies, but he had told him exactly what would make him happy. Was he really opting for ignorance, or had he finally matured enough to sacrifice happiness for reality? Perhaps what he wanted to hear wasn't that everything would be okay and his and his friend's safety was assured, but merely the truth of it all. This man never ceased to amuse him.

"Would you like to hear that Hiyori will regain consciousness?" he wondered, almost teasing in his tone.

"Only if it's the truth," Shinji replied, eyes still narrowed though his body was a touch less tense. As long as he could disprove part of Grimmjow's statement, he could easily guess that the idiot was just saying shit to cause trouble and he could put half of his anger to rest.

"Then I have told you what you want to hear, I believe. She will wake when she is ready."

The answer sure have reassured Shinji, but it instead just put him more on edge. "Liar," he accused, frowning deeply. "Don't ya mean when _you're_ ready?"

"I meant exactly what I said." He expected nothing less than absolute suspicion when he began involving Shinji in his plans, but did he need to be _this _persistent? No matter that Aizen wasn't being entirely truthful with him, but some needed to be shown, rather than told. Ichigo Kurosaki had been one of those, and Shinji was no different.

"Ya got no reason t' keep her here, then," Shinji insisted. "Lemme take 'er back to the transient world."

"The transient world," Aizen repeated. "You mean Karakura Town, don't you?" At Shinji's silence, he continued. "Do you recall my intentions for that place?" Of course he did. "And you still think taking her there is a valid option?" Obvious implications of the town's current state. "Do you think taking her anywhere is?" He took the continued, though now stunned, lack of response as motivation to continue. "While I sympathize with your situation, I must ask you to employ that deeply-buried patience I know you possess. Also, and more importantly, you interrupted a meeting between myself and Ulquiorra. Please, excuse yourself."

Shinji barely heard the last words as a numbing dread spread through his body. Karakura Town. Soul Society. Aizen couldn't have possibly destroyed them, could he? His plans for the King's Key, using the town to make it, ascending to the heavens. Somehow, Aizen's obvious victory in the war hadn't equated to the completion of his plans, in Shinji's mind. Moreover, the consequences of them, which were hitting him full-force now, hadn't even begun to register to the captive.

Shinji's stomach tightened and a low growl slipped past his lips. Where were they, even? He had assumed Hueco Mundo, with the darkened skies, but what if this is what the Soul King's domain also looked like? What if Aizen had really succeeded and the Soul King was defeated? Aizen wouldn't even have to lift a finger to destroy Soul Society without that glue holding it down. Was this really, truly, all that was left? Not for the first time, but more violently than before, Shinji felt hopelessness.

"Ya ain't changed a bit, Aizen," he managed out, every word dripping with the same malice he had spoken with the first time he realized his lieutenant was a traitor. "You're still a slimy, underhanded, cowardly-!" And once more, Shinji's words were silenced with Ulquiorra's sword. The attack this time, however, only proved to trigger the desperation that had sunk into Shinji's mind. He barely hesitated in raising a hand to bring down his mask, uneven breathing coming out in strange, raspy tones against the bone. He let out a strangled shout and lunged forward toward Ulquiorra, caution and sense thrown to the dogs in exchange for a release to his maddening Hell.

And suddenly, his assault was stopped. Not by Ulquiorra, but by Aizen himself, a hand placed squarely on the front of the Vizard's mask. In an instant, the remains disappeared and Shinji's legs gave out from underneath him, sinking him to the floor. Aizen stood, calmly and patiently, as Shinji let out another, frustrated noise and clutched at his head, his fingers pulling on short locks of hair as if he could pull out the building confusion that plagued his mind. Finally, with a light sigh, Aizen knelt before the other man and tipped his chin upward to draw his attention.

"Keep patient," he murmured, his words for the time only meant for Shinji's ears, though he was positive Ulquiorra was honed in on the conversation like a hawk. "If you prove too reckless, I'll be forced to subdue you. It would pain me to do so." He offered no explanation of exactly why.

Shinji was vaguely aware that Aizen was no longer in front of him, and he was definitely cognitive of the fact that Ulquiorra all but threw him from the throne room. Everything else took a little bit longer to register. Aizen's threat hadn't been idle and as Shinji's brain locked back into focus just long enough to process a few things, he realized that his own fate, if he kept acting out like he just had, had been staring him in the face for the past few days. Hiyori hadn't been as compliant as he had; she had attempted, probably repeatedly, to attack Aizen and everyone else around her. She wasn't recovering from anything. She was being _subdued_, as Aizen had put it. And if Shinji wanted to escape, to get Hiyori to safety, he couldn't end up like her.

"Gotta keep it together," he mumbled to himself, finding the floor far more stable than his own legs. One hand came up to touch his own cheek lightly, wondering how Aizen had so effortlessly disabled him. "Can't lose it now." He covered his face with that same hand. "Gotta be cool." Both hands. "Got... still got people... countin' on me..." People? Person? Which was it? Were his other friends here, too, waiting to be rescued? What if they were? He couldn't do it by himself; he was outnumbered and overpowered. There was no way. "No way," he told himself. "No way I could-"

"Hey."

At first, Shinji thought his mind had finally slipped enough to start actually talking back to him. Then, he noticed that the voice bounced off the walls around him and, upon looking up from his hands, discovered it belonged to a man. One he recognized, vaguely, from the war. Kyouraku and Ukitake had fought him. Love and Rose had fought him.

And he was still here.

"You," Shinji muttered lowly, eyes narrowing a little. This guy was strong; he didn't need to list any defeated enemies to understand that.

"Eh?" Starrk raised a hand to rub at the back of his head, shifting his glance away from Shinji's almost immediately. "I don't know why you're looking at me like that, but I'm not here for a fight."

"Then what do you want?" Shinji demanded.

"Want? I don't want anything." Why would this person think he wanted something so suddenly? They hadn't even introduced themselves. "I was just walking by and saw you on the ground like that. I figured it would be more of a hassle if I ignored you and you caught me trying to get away then if I just said something from the start." He paused, decided against asking about the other's well-being, and motioned with his head. "Come on. They're probably in there, listening to us."

Shinji's head snapped back over his shoulder to look at the closed doors behind him. He'd nearly forgotten that he was still so close to the throne room. Slowly, he stood up, testing out his legs and deciding they'd support him well enough. With the other man's intervention, he felt a bit more in control of his thoughts again. It wasn't a good sign that he had come that close to cracking in the first place, but he ignored it.

"Where're we goin'?" he asked cautiously, approaching the other with natural suspicion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Starrk told him, starting down the hall at an easy pace. It wasn't for Shinji's benefit, per say, but it didn't look like the guy was up for a marathon. "I don't have anywhere to take you."

"Ehh?" Shinji's nose wrinkled slightly in the other's direction and he shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning. "Then why'd ya say 'come on' like that?"

Starrk was immediately beginning to regret this decision. It looked like this guy was going to be another annoying one. "I doubt you want to still be sitting there when Lord Aizen comes out. No one needs that much satisfaction."

Shinji couldn't really disagree. After a moment of contemplation, he shot a hand out in the other man's direction. "Hirako Shinji."

"I know who you are," Starrk informed him, looking down at the outstretched hand for a minute before deciding it would probably set the other off not to take it. He wasn't a hand-shaker, by any means, but whatever kept people from yelling was best, in his book. "Coyote Starrk."

"Kinda a weird name," Shinji told him, returning his hand to its rightful place in his pocket. "You were one of the ones that came with Aizen, weren't ya? Durin' the war?"

Starrk grunted lightly and kept his attention ahead of himself. "You ask a lot of questions."

"There's a lotta things I wanna know," Shinji bit back, sighing a little when he didn't get a response. "Ya don't seem like anyone else here." Not that he'd met too many others, but enough to say for sure that Aizen kept really crappy company. "Why do ya stay?"

Starrk raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, stopping his slow progress to turn fully toward Shinji. "No offense, but you're getting on my nerves."

"Wha- How ain't I s'pposed t' take offense to that?" Shinji demanded, frowning again. "Maybe if ya'd say somethin', I wouldn't have t' talk so much!"

The Espada bit back a comment about his feeling that Shinji would talk a lot, either way, and looked back down the hall. "I'm not a big talker. Talk too much and it always ends in a fight."

"Ehh, I guess that's true," Shinji conceded, shoulders slumping a bit. "But I figured ya'd at least like t' fight."

"Because I'm here?"

"'Cause you're strong." The stronger the person, Shinji found, the more they loved to display that power. Even if they made excuses that trouble found them, they still met it head on and muscled their way through.

"I didn't try to be strong," Starrk told him, choosing to lean against the wall. "But to answer your question... I stay because I like it here."

"You _like_ it here?" Shinji asked, a little dumbfounded. "These people are idiots, if ya ain't noticed, an' ya can't really expect that Aizen'll keep ya around forever. Once he's done with ya, he'll get rid of ya."

Starrk shrugged lightly. "And I owe Lord Aizen."

"You're really in deep, ain't ya?" Shinji muttered. "That's a shame."

A curious glance was sent in the Vizard's direction. "A shame?"

"'Cause ya don't seem like such a bad guy, so it's a shame you're caught up with Aizen. Ya kinda remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Is that so?" Starrk wondered, not at all curious about this mystery person, though he could take a stab and guess that it was the flamboyant captain he'd fought in the war. "You remind me of Grimmjow."

Quite obviously, Shinji had met Grimmjow because his expression turned from complacent to deadly in an instant. "Grimmjow!" he repeated, lips pulled back in a near snarl. "Ya think that's funny? Ya can't possibly compare us!"

So much for not saying anything to set him off. Starrk waved a hand, as if waving away the proverbial smoke pouring from the blonde's ears. "Relax. You both have a bad temper, but," he sent the other a glance and decided on his next words, "you look smarter than him."

Shinji's first thought was to tell Starrk it would be hard to look dumber than Grimmjow, but he just gave a quiet laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know 'bout that," he said, more despondently than humbly. "If ya ain't noticed, I'm not here 'cause I wanna be, like you. Can't be too smart t' get stuck in the enemy's stronghold."

Starrk's brow furrowed just a bit, nearly curious about the man before him. How could he be so hot-headed one minute and so aware of his situation the next? No wonder Aizen had described him as a curious fellow. "It's bad if you look at it that way," he offered, "but on the other hand, you faced Aizen head-on and survived. You must have done something right."

Caught off guard a bit, Shinji offered the other a grin. "I guess that's somethin'," he agreed, then moved to lean against the opposite wall. "So, what're things like outside? I mean, in the transient world."

One bit of comfort and this guy was acting like they were best friends? Maybe he was just crazy, not interesting. Still, Starrk shook his head. "I couldn't tell you. After my fight with that pretty boy and the afro guy, that captain came back and..." A flash of pain that he never meant to let loose crossed Starrk's face at the thought of just all he'd lost in the war. He'd kept his life, but he'd lost Lilinette. He wasn't even sure, with her gone, that he deserved to be ranked as Primera still, but Aizen hadn't seemed concerned with rearranging their numbers. And still again, with Harribel and Baraggan gone, Ulquiorra would rightfully be the most powerful and who really wanted to see that kiss ass as number one?

Shinji frowned a little at the other's sudden silence and shifted awkwardly. He had a feeling he'd treaded into territory that he shouldn't have. Though, anyone who had lost something precious to them could recognize the look that he had given.

"Otoribashi Rojuro and Aikawa Love," Shinji said, breaking the silence and catching Starrk's attention. "The 'pretty boy' and 'afro guy' you fought." He paused and felt something that mirrored the expression he'd seen on the Espada's face, but pushed it aside and focused back on the conversation. "I guess ya beat 'em up pretty bad, huh?"

"I didn't kill them," Starrk told him, trying to gauge if Shinji was the type for revenge. Of course he and the other Vizard had wanted revenge against Aizen, but the two incidents were on completely different levels.

"Nah," Shinji said, waving a hand, "I could tell that much while I was out there. 'Sides, ya were fightin' Shunsui last, weren't ya? Gotta say, I thought he'd killed ya for sure."

Shunsui. That was undoubtedly the captain he'd been fighting. Though, Starrk wondered if Shinji had been paying attention to his own battle at all if he made that many observations about everyone else's. "I thought he had, too, to be honest," Starrk said, rubbing the spot on his chest where Shunsui's sword had impaled him. "I guess Lord Aizen saved me."

"Ya think? I dunno, that'd be pretty funny." At Starrk's questioning look, Shinji gave a light shrug. "Well, considerin' 'e cut down that woman who was still fightin' for 'im, what would be the point in rescuin' someone that was already defeated?"

Harribel. Starrk frowned a bit at that, but shook his head against thinking too hard on it. "Lord Aizen has a very unique thought process. Just because he did that doesn't mean she isn't here somewhere. Though, I haven't seen her or Baraggan around." For some reason, he had a feeling that he wouldn't.

"Are ya worried 'bout 'em?" Shinji wondered, looking the other up and down. He seemed badly affected by remembering something from the fight- had he had a partner he was fighting with?- but he was discussing these others with ease. Could he really be so selective with his friends in a group this small? Then again, if his group consisted of people like Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, Shinji might keep to himself, too.

"No," Starrk said easily, "I don't really care about those two." Harribel hadn't been too bad, but she could get arrogant, and Baraggan was simply unbearable. "But you must be worried about your own allies if you're asking me that."

"Of course I'm worried," Shinji said with a bit of exasperation. "There's no way I couldn't be. Especially since it really looked like we were winnin'. I mean, no one'd hurt Aizen, but I was really waitin' for Ichigo t' do that. He was the only one've us that coulda. Guess 'e didn't make it in time."

"It's true, Lord Aizen is still alive," Starrk agreed and, for a moment, sounded as if he'd cut his sentence short.

"Huh?" Shinji leaned a little closer, peering across the hall at the other. "Ya gonna finish what ya were sayin'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Starrk told him, not for the first time, "I said everything I wanted to."

"You're a pretty secretive guy, ya know that?" Shinji said, slumping back against the wall. It's not as if he expected to hear that Aizen had lost; if he'd lost, he wouldn't be alive. Everyone would have made sure of that.

Starrk let out a soft snort and closed his eyes. "For all the talking you do, you're not that open yourself." He didn't mind too much, though; Shinji talked a lot, but he said some good things. Now if only he didn't yell quite so much.

* * *

This chapter was a bit lackluster, I think, but next chapter will more than make up for it. Just a few more head games for Shinji before Aizen really messes with him. Eventually, everything will make sense~

...And I like Shinji and Starrk together. They fit in a weird way, I think.


	4. Temptation

After a rather refreshing conversation with someone relatively normal, Shinji was feeling almost decent about his future. Of course, one nice (slightly insulting) guy couldn't possibly make up for being trapped in a fortress with _Aizen_, but Shinji liked to see the bright side to things. However, when he arrived back to Hiyori's room, his optimism and good mood plummeted at the sight of the unwelcome guest inside.

"Ulquiorra," Shinji growled, immediately advancing on the Espada, "ya really don't know when t' give it up, do ya? Get outta here!" He didn't care why this guy was in here; near Hiyori was not somewhere Ulquiorra belonged. Ever. Naturally protective of the small girl, and even more so in their current situation, Shinji's fingers itched to raise to his face and pull down his mask just at the sight of the offending man.

Cool, green eyes slid from Hiyori's still form to the enraged blonde that had just entered. If Ulquiorra hadn't possessed so much composure, he would have sighed at the idiotic display of obvious dominance the Vizard was trying to show. _Trying_, that was. As it stood, Shinji was doing no more than making a grand fool of himself; not that he seemed to do much else. Of all the hobbies in the world, Ulquiorra never imagined someone would actually choose 'looking like an idiot' as one to take up. Then again, since he had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Grimmjow (and he dare not count out Nnoitra, either), he had severely lowered his standards on what to expect as an acceptable level of intelligence. And they wondered why he spent so much time around Aizen.

"I did not come here for the female," he stated, trying his best not to seem too condescending as he focused in on the other. Not that he wouldn't enjoy putting Shinji in his place, but this was not the time for such things. "I was looking for you."

"Eh?" Shinji scoffed and roughly shoved his hands in his pockets, scowling in the other man's direction. "So, what? Ya thought I'd be here? Ya really are as dumb as ya look if ya thought I'd be cooped up in some room all day." Never mind the fact that he had, indeed, been almost glued to Hiyori's side since he found her.

"I would have thought you'd return here to agonize over your bleak future," Ulquiorra told him plainly, moving to walk past Shinji and to the door. "I've been sent to bring you to Lord Aizen."

Shinji's fingers twitched again, though this time it was to grab onto Ulquiorra's face and, just perhaps, smash it into the ground. "Aizen can come here 'imself if he wants t' see me that badly."

Ulquiorra had to employ every ounce of restraint that he had not to reduce Shinji to a wriggling mess on the floor at the words. He still dared to insinuate that he was important enough for Aizen to lift a finger in his direction? Such obviously delusional thoughts shouldn't have bothered Ulquiorra so much, he knew, but ignorance was something he felt nearly obligated to relieve as often as possible. If only for his own sanity, so that he wasn't surrounded constantly by big-headed and blatantly _untrue_ sentiments. Case in point: Every word that came from Shinji's mouth.

"Lord Aizen has something he wishes to show you," he rephrased, sparing half a glance over his shoulder to the other, "and do not be so arrogant as to assume that he would ever lower himself to obliging your whims."

"Well, why not?" Shinji asked, rather loudly, as he begrudgingly followed the Espada out. "He did it pretty damn well for half a century before." He let a shit-eating grin cover his lips as he leaned forward just a hair to make sure Ulquiorra heard his next words. "_Every _whim I had." The implications, however untrue they may have been, could not have been missed.

"_Composure. Retain your composure. Lord Aizen would not wish for you to incinerate this man here, in the hall. Lord Aizen still has a use for this fool."_ After only a brief moment of contemplation, Ulquiorra decided Aizen could still use Shinji quite well, even if the Vizard did have a broken arm or, perhaps, even only one arm.

Ulquiorra paused in his travels and, once again, glanced over his shoulder at Shinji. It was not in his nature to get worked up over words; that was something Grimmjow would do. Even if Shinji did deserve a bit of pain, would Ulquiorra really lower himself to Grimmjow's level to inflict it? Aizen had no use for two hot-headed fools who disobeyed orders. Ulquiorra was above that sort of instigation.

He attributed unsheathing his sword and driving it through Shinji's shoulder to teaching the man a lesson in respect.

He was well within his boundaries to teach respect.

Perhaps he shouldn't have enjoyed hearing the other man scream quite so much.

"Son of a bitch!" Shinji growled and in the instant he felt the cold metal of the Espada's blade pierce his skin, his hand was raised and his mask brought down over his face. He didn't have a weapon, but that was irrelevant at this point; ever since the first time he saw Ulquiorra, he knew they'd end up fighting. It was only that much better that Aizen wasn't around to interfere.

When he had his mask on, Shinji could feel the differences. His mind wasn't quite as sharp, but his reflexes and strength and almost everything else made up for what he lacked in keen thought process. He decided that he didn't need to be fully alert right now; he was positive Ulquiorra was under orders not to kill him. On the other hand, Shinji had no such restrictions and figured Aizen could find another kiss-ass to replace this one, if he got a little carried away.

Letting the blood lust of his Hollow seep into his veins, Shinji ripped himself away from the other's sword and lunged forward, aiming a steady punch to Ulquiorra's chest. Not at all fazed when the other quickly dodged it, he whipped his head around and located his enemy. He watched as Ulquiorra seemed to charge up a cero to shoot at him, but he would never let the other finish through with it.

Just as his body had been practically twitching to do earlier, Shinji planted a hand- the one that was still attached to the arm Ulquiorra _hadn't_ rendered useless- flat against the Espada's face, grinning wildly at the expression he spotted between the cracks in his fingers.

"First time fightin' one of us that knew what we were doin'?" Surely Ulquiorra had fought Ichigo, but Ichigo was never really in control of his power. Not like Shinji was. The ex-captain had, after all, had an extra century to train. His outstretched fingers slowly curled into a fist. "Lemme show ya what a real cero looks like!"

"Shinji." Just as the Vizard felt the energy heating up in his hand, the voice he had been dreading to hear reached his ears. So, Aizen wouldn't stop Ulquiorra from attacking him, but when it looked like the Espada was in trouble, he would show his face? No never mind that Shinji had every intention of actually killing this man.

Glaring over his shoulder- though it was likely impossible to read the expression behind his mask- Shinji felt the body next to his shift just a bit. He quickly moved away from Ulquiorra only to find that the Espada was sheathing his sword, the surprised expression on his face having quickly melted back to calm and composed at Aizen's arrival.

"Whadda ya want, now?" Shinji barked in Aizen's direction, his words still laced with the unbridled rage of the beast stirring under the surface. He had no intentions of removing his mask and would be damned if he'd let Aizen in close enough to do it again.

Aizen, of course, made no move to disarm the Vizard, but simply shifted his gaze from Shinji's wound to Ulquiorra's blank expression. Perhaps he had been asking too much of his Cuatra to watch over Shinji and interact with him so much; anyone could see that the two would rub each other the wrong way and Ulquiorra had never quite been a patient man, despite his outwardly calm demeanor. Even more so when Aizen himself was being insulted, as he knew Shinji loved to do. Yes, it was perhaps a very poor decision on his part to pair the two together.

"Come with me," Aizen said, finally, looking back to the masked man. He aimed a pleasant smile in Ulquiorra's direction, silently relaying a bit of gratitude for holding back as much as he had. "Ulquiorra, you have fulfilled your duties, for now. You may leave."

Failure. Again, that was the only feeling that buzzed through Ulquiorra's veins as he stooped into a bow. He shot a look to Shinji, who was finally relinquishing the intimidating power of his mask, and somehow hated him even more. Not only did he insult everything that Ulquiorra was- everything that Aizen himself was and stood for- but he also, somehow, managed to make Ulquiorra fail in every one of his duties that pertained to the blonde. Even Ichigo had not caused Ulquiorra these many problems, but perhaps if he had been in Shinji's position, he would have. Regardless, Ulquiorra did not hate Ichigo. Only Shinji.

And the burning anger running through Shinji's veins requited those feelings quite well. Even as the Espada left him and Aizen alone, his shoulders didn't relax and his hands still trembled with the desire to rip the other man limb from limb. He could feel his Hollow feasting on his anger, and knew that he couldn't indulge the creature too much, but it was difficult with the situation he was in. Helpless and desperate and surrounded by hostile, infuriating enemies that he was supposed to... what? Act civil with? Aizen should have known better than that. He was lucky they hadn't brought the whole of Las Noches down on his head, yet.

Turning on the other Shinigami, Shinji scowled. It served to settle him only a little when he saw the expression on Aizen's face; not quite concerned or worried, but contemplative. As if he were sparing a thought that his choice hadn't been the best. At least he realized it.

"Don't send that prick after me again," he demanded, tearing his eyes away from Aizen's own to study the wound in his shoulder. It didn't look very impressive, but some vital nerve had been hit that refused to relay messages from his brain to his arm and it literally hung at his side, as if simply too lazy to react to the orders.

"I hadn't anticipated such a destructive relationship between you two," Aizen admitted, watching the other man curiously. There was no way Shinji would ask for his or his subordinates' assistance with the injury, though it was clear some was needed. He wasn't positive, but he doubted Shinji was too adept in healing Kido. Regardless, unless it was requested, he would leave the other to his own devices; the offer, if he _had_ extended one, would have been turned down, anyway.

"Don't call it that," Shinji grumbled, finally conceding that his arm was out of commission. "Whadda ya want with me, now, anyway?"

"I have something to show you," Aizen told him. "Did Ulquiorra not relay the information?"

"Nope." Shinji couldn't help the lie that slipped so easily from his lips. Any chance to get the Espada in trouble was one he'd jump at. He waved his free hand in the air. "Don't remember it, anyway." Well, it wouldn't do to lie outright.

"I see," Aizen mused, speaking as one would to a child that refused to be argued with, despite their obvious delusions. "I'll have to speak with him." Turning, he motioned for Shinji to follow. "For now, though, let's focus on the task at hand."

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Shinji's nose wrinkled a bit at the room Aizen had led him to. It was filled with computer screens, relaying images and videos of what must have been only a fraction of the areas that covered Hueco Mundo. The monitors flickered to one scene, paused for a few seconds to survey the area, and then switched to another area to monitor that. "Why'd ya bring me to a place like this, Aizen? I ain't interested in what your lap dogs do in their spare time." A particular screen stood out to the Vizard, as it was motionless and trained purely on one room of the fortress permanently, it seemed. It wouldn't have meant much to Shinji except that one room was Hiyori's. "Ya spyin' on us? You're as creepy as ever." Not that he had anything to hide, but it was still _weird_.

Aizen followed Shinji's gaze to the screen, a bemused smile crossing his lips. "Not I," he assured the other. "I don't have much use for this room. Gin, however, spends quite a lot of time in here."

Shinji didn't even attempt to suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. "That don't make me feel any better," he replied with a disgusted look painted across his face. Somehow, Gin watching him creeped him out even more than Aizen. "Regardless, ya haven't answered my question. Why'd ya bring me here?"

"Are you sure you've seen everything?" Aizen wondered, obviously hinting that Shinji had most definitely not seen what he was meant to see.

"Ehh? I've seen the screens. You're a freak, I get it. An' Gin's even worse. Ya didn't need to bring me here for me t' know that. Hell, ya don't even need t' open your mouth for me to figure it out." Just as Shinji was about to reiterate that Aizen didn't quite get that he wasn't interested in spying on anyone, a particular screen caught his attention.

Amongst the bland, inactive halls of Las Noches and the monotonous, bare sands of Hueco Mundo, this picture was bursting with life. The blue skies and busy, civilized streets of the transient world flashed before Shinji's eager eyes and he moved automatically to the computer. Where was it? Was it Karakura Town? Were his friends okay? He searched desperately for a familiar face or even a landmark that could tell him that not everything was lost, but before he could pick out any definite piece of evidence, the living world was replaced, once more, by dead sands and scattered bones.

Shinji didn't need to ask again why Aizen had brought him here and though he spent a few more moments searching again, hopefully, for another glimpse of a world outside of his own, he came up empty-handed. Finally, he turned back to Aizen, more suspicious of the other man's motives than ever. "Ya got things like this set up in Soul Society, too?" He wanted to see his old home- his only home, really- and the state it was in; if it even still existed like he remembered it.

"Are you interested, now?" Aizen wondered, feigning curiosity. He chuckled lightly at the scowl he received and motioned to the room. "You may have full access to this place, to all of Las Noches, if you do me a favor."

"A deal?" Shinji asked, frowning and sending another glance back to the screens. He might be able to find out everything he wanted to know without ever even leaving Las Noches, but it could also be- and most likely was- a trap. One, brief glimpse of a world outside this one and almost anyone would assume that there were more images where that one came from. But what if it was carefully planned to show up right when Shinji arrived? What if Gin were somewhere in the background, making sure he only saw enough to push him into agreeing? The look he sent Aizen clearly stated that he wasn't convinced. "What kinda deal?"

"Can I take that to mean you'll agree?" Of course he knew better, but he could always hope Shinji would take the easy way once in a while.

"You're crazier than ya look." Well, hope had never been Aizen's strong suit. "I ain't agreein' to anything without knowin' what it is. Especially when you're involved." And even if Aizen did give him more information, making a deal with Aizen was worse than making a deal with the devil. Aizen was the guy that even the devil was wary of making deals with.

"As expected," Aizen conceded, giving a light nod of his head. "My proposition is this: In exchange for full access to all of Las Noches, you will escort someone to Soul Society for me."

The words seeped into Shinji's ears and flooded his veins. Take someone to Soul Society? Who? Why? What could be left there that Aizen still needed? What was left there at all? A million questions died on the tip of Shinji's tongue, knowing they'd never be answered. Aizen was not the most forthcoming with information, especially when it pertained to a plan he had. This most definitely was part of some plan. His mind flashed through everyone he knew was still in the monstrous structure, but he couldn't place a face that would fit, for any purpose, in Soul Society.

"Ya know," he said, eyeing the other man up and down cautiously, "if I get outta this place, I ain't comin' back." Escape was first and foremost on his mind and he was sure Aizen knew that, as well.

"Is that so?" Aizen wondered, doing his best to look as if the words offended him in the least. "Then I'll make it a condition of your agreement to return, upon completion of your task. And don't forget," his hand vaguely motioned in the direction of Hiyori's sleeping form on the screen nearby, "you still have something to return for."

Shinji didn't even glance at the screen, knowing the sight alone would weaken his resolve. Grimmjow's words still lingered in the back of his mind along with his own suspicions. "I'm still not convinced that ain't an illusion," he told Aizen, though that point felt a little dry; in reality, he was almost positive that it was Hiyori, but he had bigger fears. "Even if it is, how do I know she's really gonna wake up? Your word ain't exactly worth a lot."

"Shinji, keep in mind where you are. I don't require optical illusions to keep you here, and I have no need to keep you complacent." When Aizen spoke, it was almost tiredly. He had hoped Shinji would have moved on from that certain bit of skepticism, by now. "Moreover, aren't you eager to see the state of Soul Society?"

Shinji frowned a bit, raising his able arm to rub at the back of his head. He really did want to see how everything was going down below, but it still seemed so _fishy_. Aizen was really betting on him coming back after he left. Was it that there was simply nothing down there to stay for? Even if the transient world was still intact, Aizen had never had plans to destroy the humans. The Shinigami were a different story. Still, it seemed as if too many things were being thrown in Shinji's favor and Aizen never got the short end of the stick when he made a deal.

"Why are ya sendin' me?" he asked, shifting his gaze back up to the other man. "Why not Ulquiorra or Grimmjow? Even Starrk would be less risky, wouldn't he?"

An eyebrow shot up at the mention of the Primera and Aizen's expression turned from contemplative to nearly delighted. "Starrk, is it? I see. You've made a friend here so soon?"

Shinji snorted and turned away from Aizen to face the monitors, preferring to watch them over staring at Aizen. "He's not a friend, an' that ain't important, anyway. Answer the question."

"Why you?" Aizen clarified, eyes constantly trained on the other's face. "Isn't that obvious? Only your presence would be accepted amongst the rest below us. And also, I would rather not send any of my Espada, for their own safety during the trip."

Shinji's brow furrowed at the screen ahead of him, though his eyes were hardly focusing on the image it displayed. Aizen spoke as if Soul Society were still intact; as if Shinji were going to be greeted by the squads and the Captain Commander. Even more so, he now spoke of this other person as if they were a threat to the others here. As if they were an enemy.

"Who's this mystery guy ya got me takin' down, anyway?" He really couldn't place any particular person, though plenty came to mind. It could be a captain that Aizen took hostage, for whatever reason, or even the Captain Commander himself. Or perhaps it was even one of his own friends- another Vizard- or one of Ichigo's friends. It couldn't be Ichigo himself, Shinji was sure; Aizen must have killed him. Somehow, Shinji felt worse about that thought than his entire situation as it presently stood. Ichigo was their hope. With him gone, it was difficult to remember exactly why they thought they stood a chance in the first place.

"If I told you, now, you would be too impatient to wait for the time to come when you could see them." Aizen was sure the other man's mind was going into overdrive, trying to piece together who it could be. He was also sure that he wouldn't have enough information to even fathom a proper guess. "Does that mean you'll accept my proposition?"

"I didn't say that," Shinji argued, growing a little annoyed at the constant pestering. It was obvious this was something Aizen wanted, and that put him more on edge than anything. Aizen wanting something was never a good thing, not least of all because he always got it, one way or another. "I'm not agreein' until I know who ya want me to take. Otherwise, ya can just send the guy ya like the least, so it won't bother ya too bad if he don't come back." A faint grin crossed his lips. "I'd suggest Ichimaru or Ulquiorra, but that's just me."

"As insatiable as ever, aren't you?" Aizen was sure he'd never quite tire of his ex-captain's passion and stubbornness. It may have seemed tiring, on the surface, but Shinji offered a rare resistance that, despite what most would think, Aizen nearly enjoyed. He always found it refreshing to be around those with their own mind, and Shinji most certainly had his own. Of course, it was too risky to allow everyone the vice of free will, but there were always certain ones he couldn't quite deny.

"Flattery never got ya very far with me," Shinji reminded him, "so don't expect that t' change, now." Not that Aizen had ever offered many compliments, before. It seemed he was chock full of them, now, but Shinji never missed the double-edged meaning to each one and saw them for the insults they were intended to be. The only ones he would accept were the ones that seemed insulting to begin with, as they seemed more sincere than any other.

"Very well," Aizen conceded, shifting to remove himself from between Shinji and the door. "Then a promise, perhaps? Upon your return, I guarantee your trip will be rewarded and well worth your efforts. You will also, while you are in Soul Society, be able to easily confirm that the person you have been staying with is, indeed, your friend and not an illusion."

And Shinji knew that that was Aizen's safeguard. Even if he had been questioning if Hiyori was real or not, once he found out that she really _was_ still in Las Noches, he would have no choice but to return for her. As usual, for Aizen, there was absolutely no risk involved. Shinji hated that more than anything, and the slight feeling of pleasure that he derived from knowing that he was in control of something Aizen clearly wanted so badly dissipated. But what could he do? At the very least, with this opportunity, he could find out what was going on in the world outside and regain a little control over himself.

"Fine," he finally muttered, stepping past Aizen and to the door, "but ya know what happens if you're lyin' to me."

"You'll leave in due time," Aizen told him, glancing over his shoulder to watch the other man leave. His mind lingered on the vague threat for a moment and he finally chuckled to himself. "You're as frightening as ever, Hirako Shinji."

* * *

The only source of light or sound in the dark room emanated from the steady blinking and beeping of several machines crowded around a single bed. Had the form under the covers been conscious, it wouldn't have been able to move very far, secured tightly to the bed by thick chains and straps. A long tube ran from a container of clear liquid to the pointed end of a needle, inserted deeply into the vein of an immobile arm.

Slowly, nearly ominously, the door to the room slid open and the beam of light that fell across the bed was soon blocked by the visitor's body. Aizen's eyes trailed over each machine, meticulously checking to see that no part of the process had been tampered with in his absence, before finally resting on the still form. He watched the steady rise and fall of the other's chest for a few moments, certain that his prisoner hadn't stopped breathing. Likely, Szayel could have done a much better and more professional job, but Aizen made good resources of the limited knowledge at his disposal.

"Irrelevant," he told himself, dismissing his thoughts of inadequacy. He then spoke to the other person, despite knowing he would receive no response and that his message would fall on deaf ears. "Your patience has been thoroughly appreciated. Soon, you will be going home." His smile crept just a bit wider. "Soon, this will all be over."

* * *

Obvious cliffhanger is obvious. I actually had a bit more to go on the end of this chapter, but I felt like it might have been a bit too much, so I'm including it as the beginning of the next chapter.

I have to say, Shinji and Ulquiorra amuse me to no end. My muses hate each other so much.


	5. Relief

"Hey."

Silence.

"Wake up."

Silence.

A sigh.

Starrk stared down at the sleeping Vizard, not bothering to hide the annoyance creasing his face. Of course, Shinji wouldn't have seen it, anyway, considering he wouldn't _wake up_. Not that Starrk was really in any place to criticize someone for being a bit lazy, but he usually roused himself when he was needed. Usually.

Finally, he leaned down and shook the other man. He hadn't wanted to make any sort of contact, considering Shinji was probably one of those guys that struck out at people as soon as he woke up. But, it seemed, he was also one of those guys that could sleep through an earthquake. He could have just left the guy there, but dealing with Shinji was better than dealing with telling Aizen that he hadn't completed one, simple task.

And still, Shinji didn't wake.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Starrk muttered under his breath, furrowing his brow slightly and gripping the other's shoulder tighter to give him a harder shake. For some reason, he noticed, it felt very warm.

"Bastard!" Shinji shouted out suddenly, springing up from his resting position, hunched over Hiyori's bed, and jerked his body away from the assaulter, his mobile hand raising to grip the wound in his shoulder that had been rather brutally crushed. His glare only lessened slightly when he was that it wasn't someone completely unfriendly. His body, though, remained on the defensive; he and Starrk had been friendly, but the guy did still work for Aizen. "What was that for?" he demanded, irritated but not hostile.

Starrk answered the expression with a more somber one, stepping back and crossing his arms. "You're hurt?" Not that he would really expect any differently. It was a wonder, to him, that Shinji was even still _alive_.

"It's not a big deal," Shinji told him, though unable to prove such a statement, as his arm still refused to function. "What're ya doin' here, anyway?"

Starrk couldn't find it in himself to be that concerned if Shinji wasn't worried about it, and so he contorted his face into somewhat of an annoyed scowl. "Apparently you mentioned my name to Aizen, so now he's decided I would be the best option for relaying messages." This was obviously a huge hindrance to his daily routine of avoiding all responsibility and duty.

"Ehh?" Shinji took a moment to recall the conversation, then realized he had let Starrk's name slip out. Well, it hadn't seemed that serious at the time, but he supposed Aizen was trying to avoid any more incidents like the one yesterday. He gave a bit of a shrug and a grin. "Oh, that. My bad." Really, how sorry could he be? "But I'd rather have you here than Ulquiorra."

"Do you really know me well enough to be saying things like that?" Starrk wondered, trying to figure out the man in front of him. For as cautious as Shinji seemed to be around Aizen, he was pretty friendly with Starrk. The Espada supposed that, for someone who had always been around a lot of people, having no one to really talk to or trust would be considered pretty lonely.

"Maybe not," Shinji agreed, slouching back in his seat, "but I know for sure that I don't like anyone else."

It was hard to try and convince the other differently. Especially when Shinji would have absolutely no reason to find favor in anyone else there. Starrk _lived_ with those people and couldn't really find a reason for it. "Anyway," he said, wanting to get the task over with and return to his room, "Aizen's waiting for you."

"Already?" Shinji asked, mostly to himself, and turned to look at Hiyori. "I guess it's time to go to Soul Society." Somehow, he didn't think it would be so soon and he wasn't really sure he was ready to leave the girl, yet.

"You'll really come back just for her?" Starrk wondered, leaning against the edge of the bed.

Shinji's gaze slid to the other, though he made no move to act threatened by the close proximity; as powerful as Shinji knew he was, Starrk wasn't a very threatening character. "Of course I will," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Hiyori an' I've known each other a long time. 'Sides, she'd do the same for me." He paused, considered his words, then shook his head lightly. "Nah, maybe she wouldn't, but even so, it's what big brothers do, ain't it?"

Starrk raised an eyebrow at the question and glanced between the two. Well, he could see the resemblance, but he still had never imagined Shinji's kind to have any real family. "I wouldn't know," he admitted. "I didn't realize you two were related."

"Well, we're not, really." As Shinji saw it, it was only a technicality. "After everything that happened with Aizen before, we all grouped together an' sorta formed our own family. Hiyori's just like the bratty little sister of the group." He tilted his head in the Espada's direction. "I'm guessin' it's nothin' like that here?"

Just answering 'no' would have been a gross understatement, Starrk thought. "If you could consider us any kind of family," he began, trying to find a good correlation between family and their group, "it'd probably be like very distant cousins being forced into a family reunion." He thought about it for another moment and sighed, raising a hand to rub at his head. "Even if I think about it like that, it doesn't seem right. We're just not like that."

"Ain't it kinda lonely?" Shinji wondered, frowning a bit. Starrk seemed solitary enough on his own, but it was a different story between not wanting to be close to people and not being able to be.

Starrk's lips pulled up in a faint grin as he studied the floor by his feet. "Lonely?" he repeated, glancing up at Shinji. "If you think this place is lonely, you really don't know the meaning of the word." He chuckled lightly and turned, waving a hand in the Vizard's direction. "Good luck down there."

Shinji watched the other exit from his room (or what may as well have been his room, as he never really left it) and furrowed his brow a bit. Starrk must have been by himself his entire life, Shinji surmised, to think that a place like Las Noches was anything but lonely. He felt a bit bad for the guy, but decided that Starrk must have wanted it that way, for whatever reason.

"Well, whatever," he said to himself, looking to Hiyori. "I'll get ya outta here an' back home. We ain't gonna end up like that."

* * *

As Shinji stepped inside the throne room, his attention was drawn first and foremost, as usual, to Aizen. He saw a glimpse of Ichimaru out of the corner of his eye and he was sure Ulquiorra was lurking around somewhere, but neither of them concerned him and he did his best to block their existence out completely. He moved only a few steps into the room before stopping, shoving the hand that would respond to his commands into his pocket.

"Well, here I am," he announced, trying his best to sound as annoyed and bothered as he could. "Where's this big mystery guest ya got for m-" Shinji's words caught in his throat as he finally tore his gaze from Aizen's expectant eyes to survey the rest of the room.

As he had expcted, Ulquiorra was there, looking as unpleasant as ever and Ichimaru was next to Aizen's throne, looking as freaky as ever. But it was the person next to Ichimaru- or, rather, being held up by Ichimaru- that encompassed Shinji's attention. If this wasn't an illusion, Shinji was sure he would kill Aizen.

"Ichigo," he whispered, eyes wide as the rush of emotions that had welled up inside of him- hope, worry, relief, and the ever-present anger- settled down into a cold, numb sensation that left his body nearly as paralyzed as his left arm. Ichigo was here. Ichigo had _been_ here. Ichigo was alive. Or was he? Shinji's vision was too unsteady at the moment to focus in on the other's chest to see if it still rose and fell with breath. But he had to be alive. Would Aizen really be so sadistic as to have Shinji carry back a corpse?

Fuck.

"Get away from 'im!" he barked at Ichimaru, appearing at Ichigo's side not a second too late as the former captain all but dropped the teenager into Shinji's grasp. It was no easy feat to support the heavy, limp body with only one arm, but Shinji managed and, as soon as Ichigo was close enough, he realized that his body was still very warm and the faint breeze against his neck was from the boy's breath. He held on just a bit tighter to the other, afraid of somehow dropping him despite the death grip.

"My, my~" Ichimaru said teasingly, moving to rest against the back of Aizen's throne. "Ya sure are excited, aren't ya?"

Ignoring the fox-faced man, Shinji honed in on Aizen, narrowing his eyes. "What's this all about? How could ya possibly benefit from me takin' Ichigo back t' Soul Society?" No matter how it was looked at, it was a bad move on Aizen's part. Ichigo back in Soul Society meant Ichigo getting stronger. Ichigo getting stronger certainly meant Aizen's death. Shinji could only assume that Aizen didn't come close enough to losing the first time. He still thought he was invincible.

For the first time in what felt like a very long time, Shinji had the conviction to disagree.

"When Ichigo awakes in Soul Society," Aizen began, drawing Shinji's attention away from his thoughts, "he will have all the information you want."

"How long's that gonna take?" Shinji demanded. Surely he wouldn't be sent there for any length of time; that was even more dangerous to whatever plans Aizen had.

"It's impossible to tell," Aizen admitted. "It could be a day or a week. Perhaps even five years."

"Wha... How do ya not know? What'd ya do to 'im? Aizen!" Shinji felt a growl humming in the back of his throat and his body begged him to attack the other man. He knew Aizen held no compassion for anyone but himself, but this was Ichigo! He could have been more careful with him. They all could have.

"Your assignment in Soul Society will last until Kurosaki Ichigo awakens," Aizen continued, ignoring the outburst; he was far too used to them, by now.

"I ain't leavin' Hiyori here for that long," Shinji told him resolutely. He didn't even want to leave her alone for one day, never mind the length of time Aizen was suggesting.

"If it would make you more comfortable, I'll be sure to only allow Starrk to keep watch over her," Aizen said, a teasing smile playing at his lips.

"Will ya cut that out? I don't trust him that much." He liked Starrk well enough, sure, but he didn't _know_ the guy. There was no way he could trust him with something like Hiyori's safety.

"Then, perhaps, you would be satisfied knowing that Ulquiorra won't be allowed near her?"

"That ain't it, either!" Shinji shot a look to Ulquiorra before turning back to Aizen. "I don't want anyone around 'er. No one goes near 'er at all."

"Very well," Aizen agreed. It wasn't like he had planned on sending anyone into the girl's room, as it was, but it would serve to calm Shinji's nerves just a bit. "If you're prepared, then, Ulquiorra will open the way to Soul Society. And don't forget, Shinji," he added, "that you will be closely monitored during your stay. If you break your end of our deal, then-"

"Yeah, yeah," Shinji interrupted loudly. "I get it, ya'll do your worst if I don't play nice. I ain't stupid an' ya say the same shit all the time." He was sure Ulquiorra was seething at his display. "An' don't forget, _Aizen_," he said, mockingly, "your intimidation bullshit don't work on me."

Hauling Ichigo into a more comfortable position over his shoulder, Shinji stepped forward as the Espada, upon Aizen's silent command, opened a Garganta for him. He glanced back to the door that led back to Hiyori and, with a silent promise to return for her, stepped through the portal.

* * *

"Well, ain't this a familiar sight?" Shinji muttered as he took in his surroundings. Even over the past hundred and some-odd years, the Fifth Division grounds hadn't changed much at all. Not that anything ever really changed in Soul Society.

But there was something unsettling about the air. The scenery looked the same, but it was empty of life. Somehow, his old home didn't look at all familiar without a hurried crowd of black and white uniforms bustling about. Perhaps everyone was done their work for the day and had headed home, already. The sun was starting to sink over the horizon, and there were days when even Shinji was free to leave his office before the sun fell down completely.

Maybe. But not likely. And the bad feeling in Shinji's stomach told him that he was chasing a pipe dream; that there was another reason he saw no other Shinigami.

Making his way through the eerily-abandoned grounds, Shinji traced invisible footprints he had left a century ago to his old office. It didn't take long, though he was in no real hurry, and he soon found himself standing outside of a door that he barely recognized anymore. It hadn't changed, of course, but he was now a stranger in his own territory. He felt out of place and almost as if he'd be apprehended if he were actually seen by any of the residents that he craved the sight of so much. Just another trick in Aizen's bag of mind games, he supposed.

He didn't bother to announce himself as he clumsily shoved the door open with his foot, assuming that he'd be met with only still air and a dark desk. This assumption, he learned quite well, was perhaps further off than any gut feeling he'd ever had.

"Sh-Shinji?" The name came out loud and clear, but it wasn't followed by much other than a stunned silence.

Shinji himself wasn't sure how to react. Before him, sitting at his desk, was Urahara Kisuke. Next to Urahara, leaning over the desk and apparently studying some report or another, was a girl Shinji didn't really recognize at all. But the badge wound around her upper arm told him that she was a lieutenant. The Fifth Division's lieutenant. And her captain was... Urahara? Shinji tried to work his tired mind around the situation, but it all seemed so unlikely. All he could do was make his way over to the desk and drop Ichigo onto it as carefully as he could, letting out a sigh at the relieved load.

Urahara watched in amazement as two men he thought dead for sure came waltzing into his office, looking extremely worse for the wear. Ichigo was bruised and cut and looked too thin for his own health. Not to mention he was unconscious. But he was alive. _He was alive_. And Shinji...

The new captain of the Fifth Division moved from his seat and around his desk, stopping only briefly in front of his guest before wrapping him in a tight hug. Shinji had taken care of him once, when he was new to being a captain and didn't know left from right. He thought he had repaid that debt when he took care of the Vizard after their exile from Soul Society, but he realized Shinji had given him something that couldn't be given back so easily. Understanding and friendship and comfort. Urahara was sure that the other man had been through Hell and back wherever he was- and it wasn't too hard to guess where he had been- and he immediately took the responsibility of helping Shinji in whatever way he needed helping.

The embrace hurt a bit, but Shinji couldn't find it in himself to protest it. After a week- had it been longer?- of stress and constantly watching his back and worrying, Urahara's presence felt like an entire ocean of reassurance and peace of mind. He leaned heavily against the other body, finding that he couldn't quite remember how he'd been standing up for so long in the first place. Adrenaline, he supposed, but it was definitely catching up with him.

"Shinji," Urahara repeated, his tone more stable and a touch lower, "where have you been?"

Shinji allowed his eyes to close, not bothering to even feel humiliated at how pathetic he was looking. "Las Noches," he mumbled into the other man's shoulder, "bastard was keepin' us there." Then he realized that he wasn't the only one who had returned; he wasn't the only one that was injured. With a bit of difficulty, he broke the contact and stepped back, motioning to Ichigo with his head. "But that sorta stuff can wait until later. Ichigo needs more help than I do, right now."

"It looks like you both need it," Urahara pointed out, eyeing up the arm that had yet to move from its place at Shinji's side. "I'll take you there, just so you don't run into any trouble on the way." He glanced over his shoulder and aimed a smile at Hinamori, raising a hand to rub at the back of his head a bit uncomfortably. "I really hate to do this, but can you...?"

As if waiting for it, the young girl nodded promptly, sending concerned looks all around. "I'll take care of things here."

She watched Urahara hoist Ichigo back up and her eyes followed the strange man she couldn't clearly identify as he left out with her captain and Ichigo. They had been in Las Noches. They had been with Aizen. Hinamori wasn't sure, but she thought she might have been just the tiniest bit happy that Aizen was still okay. She had been conditioned to believe that there was no good in Aizen, but a voice in the back of her head told her that they simply didn't know him as well as she did. Somehow, she knew, there was still something Aizen was planning and she couldn't help but hope that it was something to right all the wrongs he had done. Setting back to work, she held onto that belief and it eased the tension she had felt every day since she had woken back up.

* * *

"So, you were there the entire time?"

Shinji looked up from his bed to see Urahara standing in the doorway of his room. Instead of answering, he sat up a little straighter and asked, "How's Ichigo?"

"They don't know, for sure," he confessed, walking into the room to take a seat next to Shinji's bed. "Whatever happened to him, it put him down pretty deep. Has he been like that the whole time?"

Shinji shook his head lightly. "I don't know. I didn't even know 'e was there until I was about t' come here."

An eyebrow quirked. "How did you find him if you weren't even looking for him?"

"Find him?" Shinji's brow furrowed, then realization hit him. Everyone must have been under the impression that they escaped; fled without detection and made it out on their own. "We didn't _escape_, Kisuke, we were let go."

"He kept you there and then let you go just like that?" the other man wondered. He had, unfortunately and a little embarrassingly, always been able to keep up with Aizen's train of thought pretty well. They were more alike than Kisuke ever cared to admit, though the captain retained that small bit of humanity that Aizen had so carelessly thrown away. Regardless, he could see little reason behind Aizen's current actions. "Were you sedated like this, as well?" At least if he was, there was a definite chance Ichigo would wake up.

Shinji hesitated in answering. He couldn't tell Urahara the truth: That he was free to walk around and mingle with the other residents of Hueco Mundo, or that he had a chance to take Aizen out and didn't seize it, as obscure and futile of an opportunity as it may have been. Finally, he shook his head. "I wasn't like that, but 'e kept me locked up well enough."

Kisuke studied the other man for a long moment before tilting his head and offering Shinji a smile. "It's just you and I, Shinji, you don't need to lie. Whatever happened, you can tell me."

And for all the times Shinji had berated Kisuke for calling him too formally, he wished the captain had done so this time, if only so he could scold him once more and avoid the subject, rather than respond directly. He sighed and shifted his gaze to look around his small room. "It's nothin'," he assured the other.

"Maybe so," Urahara conceded lightly, "but your expression doesn't seem to agree with that. The Vizard have been in good standing with Soul Society since the war ended, you know. No one will think you've betrayed us, even if you did some suspicious things while you were there." That time, Shinji really didn't respond and Urahara let out a soft sigh. "On top of all of that, Hiyori is still missing. I almost thought she'd be with you two."

Shinji's guts twisted so hard he was sure they would burst inside of his chest. He kept his focus on anything except the man at his side and remained quiet for a long moment. "Hiyori's a tough girl. She'll be fine." The tone he spoke with betrayed his words, and by the time he finished, the lack of conviction was so strong that he may as well have told the other he was sure she was already dead.

Shinji trusted Urahara. Almost more than anyone else. He could tell him about Hiyori and if asked, Urahara wouldn't say a word. Shinji knew that. But he felt all the more obligated to keep it from him because of that fact. If it turned up that Shinji was put in a bad light for what he had to do later, he didn't want Urahara being associated with him or getting taken down with him for something he was innocent of. Not again.

"So, that girl," Shinji said, finally, trying to lighten the mood. "She's your new lieutenant? Kinda cute, but I think she's too young for ya."

"Oh, you mean Hinamori?" Kisuke let a smile cross his lips at the mention of her. "She's a really nice girl, but it's been a rough transition for her. She was... very attached to Aizen."

Somehow, it hadn't all translated in Shinji's head. Of course the lieutenant now would be the lieutenant when Aizen was around. And it seemed she wasn't his lieutenant by accident; Aizen always chose people for positions they were perfect for. A trusting, naive lieutenant to never question him and a suspicious, distant captain to never get close to him. She had been used just as he had, but if what Urahara said was true, then she likely came out of it much, much worse.

"Jeez, that seems like a big headache t' deal with," he said, relaxing back ."I don't think I could put up with someone that went on an' on about Aizen all day."

"It's not like that," Urahara assured him, still retaining his smile. "I think she finally understands that the kind man she knew was just a mask. She knows the horrible things he's done."

"Does she?" Shinji wondered, tilting his head to look at the other man. "I saw the look in 'er eyes. I don't think someone like that could ever understand a mind as twisted as Aizen's."

Neither of them said it, but they were both fully aware of what Shinji was really saying; that people like _them_ could understand him perfectly well. It wasn't the most pleasant bonding experience either of them had experienced.

The silence that settled over the pair was soon broken by the door slamming open, revealing a rather breathless Kensei and Rose. Shinji sat up in slight alarm at the sight of his fellow Vizard, and only when he saw the white jackets draped over their uniforms did he fully understand Urahara's words. The Vizard really _had_ been accepted back into Soul Society.

"Shinji." It was Kensei that spoke first, having regained his composure, arms now crossed and pensive gaze locked on his former leader. No, he couldn't even say 'former'; Shinji would always be their leader, no matter the setting or situation. They were too used to looking to him for direction and he had led them right far too often. Kensei's brain searched for proper words to say, but he always struggled in situations like these. Goodbyes were so much easier, but perhaps he was just more accustomed to those.

Then Rose made his move, stepping forward slowly, his eyes speaking depths though his face remained calm. It was times like these when he wished he could be a little more excitable; let go a little more of the cool reserve he had taught himself. Shinji deserved more of a welcome than they were giving him.

When Rose finally stopped, perhaps unable to come up with anything to do if he had actually reached Shinji, the hospitalized man finally let a grin break across his face and he spoke in a loud voice, trying to shatter the silence between them. "Man, what a bummer! Did it have t' be you two t' come an' find me? Ya coulda gotten someone a bit more affectionate. Or at least a pretty girl t' take your place!"

"Delusional as ever," Kensei muttered. "There's no way someone would be that excited to see you!"

"I don't know about that," Rose said with a teasing look as he glanced back to his fellow captain, "Lisa will probably cry when no one is looking." He kept his head turned long enough to share a look with the silver-haired man. A look of gratitude- toward Shinji, naturally- for returning to them. For being himself, as he always was.

"Speakin' of the others," Shinji spoke up, "where are they?"

"Still back in the World of the Living," Rose told him. "Naturally, there weren't positions for all of us here, but it made sense for Kensei and I to take back our old spots as captain."

"You would have been here, too," Kisuke told him, tugging lightly at his jacket. "Everyone said I would be the next best fit for the job, but I still think you'd be better suited for this kind of thing."

"Of course I would," Shinji told him, waving a hand in his direction, "but I think ya got the hang of it, by now." He sent a wink in Urahara's direction. "Just don't forget that I'll always have done the job longer."

Urahara gave an appeasing laugh, but his attention was drawn to Kensei as the large man took a step forward, his expression a bit darker than before.

"Shinji," he said again, once more looking as if he were struggling for words. "Hiyori is..." He gave a soft grunt and sighed, really wishing he wasn't the one that had to break the news. "Hiyori disappeared when you and Ichigo did. She hasn't come back."

Shinji's eyes immediately closed and his head turned away from the other two to avoid giving off any hints that he knew something more than what he'd just been told. Urahara had already seen through him; he didn't need everyone to be suspicious. "I know," he said simply, "Kisuke already told me 'bout it."

"Do you think she's in Hueco Mundo, as well?" Rose asked.

"I dunno," Shinji told them. Suddenly, he threw his covers to the side and moved out of his bed, his damaged arm now cradled closely to his body in a sling.

"Where are you going so soon in such a condition?" Urahara wondered, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"To see the old man." Shinji needed answers. He needed to know why Aizen and Soul Society were both still standing, and if anyone had any idea of what was going on, it would be Yamamoto. He turned to Urahara. "Ya should get back t' work. Ya know ya left Hinamori there with all that stuff t' do. Now that Ichigo an' I are taken care of, ya should go help her." His eyes then switched to take in Kensei and Rose. "You two, too. If Soul Society really is still up an' runnin', I'm sure ya guys got a mess on your hands from the war, right? Ain't no sense in sittin' around here."

The three watched in silence as Shinji left and, finally, Rose spoke up. "Something's different about him," he said quietly, frowning a bit. "He's more distant than usual."

"Yeah," Kensei agreed in a rough voice, though didn't seem nearly as distressed about the matter, "but give him some time. We can't even begin to imagine what he went through up there. He'll be back to normal soon enough." He had to, after all. They wouldn't be themselves if Shinji wasn't Shinji.

* * *

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find your way here," an old, wizened voice said as a set of doors opened to reveal a passive blonde, "Hirako Shinji."

Upon seeing the Captain Commander, Shinji broke out in a grin and raised his good hand in greeting. "Hey, old man! Didja miss me? I woulda been by sooner, but ya know. I had a few things t' do, first."

Yamamoto grunted softly, surveying the other's state. He didn't look as bad as he could have, but he was definitely injured. There was also something else there; something that couldn't be understood by most others. Shinji had been through something, and though his outward appearance was still normal and his personality as loud as ever, the boy before him- because, really, he was still so young- had likely been put under severe emotional and mental strain. That was, after all, Aizen's forte, as opposed to actual physical harm. He was probably damaged under the surface, but he hid it well. Very well.

"Some people never change." He just hoped that comment remained true for Shinji.

A light snort passed through Shinji's nose. "Ya wouldn't know what t' do if I did change, would ya?" Slowly, though, as the light banter wore on, Shinji's mind came back around to the reason he had sought out the man in front of him in the first place. "Hey, tell me. What happened?"

"After you were abducted?" Yamamoto questioned, sighing heavily at the confirming nod. "Is it safe to presume that you have had contact with Aizen Sousuke?"

Shinji's body tensed a little bit and though what Urahara had said earlier reassured him a bit, he knew how quick Yamamoto could be to label an ally as an enemy. He had a lot to protect, so Shinji could understand his swift and brutal reactions, but as he had been the subject of this man's harsh decisions before, he was a bit wary about them now.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Not like I wanted t' see 'im, mind ya. Bastard really wouldn't leave me alone."

"There is no need to be so cautious," Yamamoto told him, easily guessing Shinji's train of thought. He supposed, if he were in the other's position, he would be worried about his own standing, as well. "You were captured and kept against your will without a means of properly defending yourself. All you were required to do, by anyone's standards, was survive." When Shinji didn't respond, the captain continued. "Can I also assume that you were under the impression Aizen had won the war?"

Had Aizen really given that impression? Of course he had. There was no other way to look at it. Even without Aizen saying anything, it would be the only logical conclusion that he had won if he was still alive. It wasn't until Soul Society had been mentioned that Shinji had hope that not everything was lost. Still, he hadn't expected all of this. Not in such a short time after the war. It looked as though Aizen had barely done any damage at all.

"I thought for sure he had," Shinji admitted, shifting a little awkwardly in his position. Confessing that he thought Aizen had won was the same as saying he had thought Yamamoto had lost. Not that he was obligated to still have pride in Soul Society or its captains, but a part of him always would. "I guess that's not the case, though. Actually what I wanted t' ask ya about. It don't look like either side really lost."

"It was the last thing anyone anticipated," Yamamoto confessed, still berating himself for not creating an absolute fail-safe. "Kurosaki Ichigo arrived to defeat Aizen, but just as it seemed he was getting the upper hand, something went wrong." He paused for a moment, lowering his eyes to his hands, fingers laced with each other, before looking back up to Shinji. "It was as if his powers were stolen from him."

"Stolen from him?" Shinji repeated, trying to wrap his mind around how the words. He'd never heard of such a thing, though he was sure that if it existed, Aizen would have found it. If it were true, though, it meant that Ichigo wouldn't be the knight in shining armor that Shinji had been hoping for. It meant, once again, Shinji was on his own. "An' instead of killin' 'im, Aizen _took _'im?"

"It is a troubling reality," Yamamoto agreed. "Until this point, Aizen's motives have been clear. However, he is acting in ways completely unlike himself and we are unable to follow any set path he may be taking." His eyes burrowed into Shinji's as he searched for any hope that the hostage could aid him. "Did you see anything while you were there that would hint at what Aizen is planning, now?"

"I don't know," Shinji said, shoulders slumping a little. "I didn't see many of his Espada there an' it really didn't seem like 'e had anything big goin' on." He caught himself before he explained too much and gave a little shrug. "But like I told Kisuke, I was locked up pretty much the whole time, so I didn't get t' see too much."

A silence settled between the two for a moment as the older man searched every inch of Shinji's face behind squinted eyes, trying to discover what secrets he wasn't telling. Finally, he spoke. "Did you see any other Shinigami there?"

Shinji clenched his teeth a bit at the thought of Hiyori, still laying in her bed. Unconscious and unaware and unprotected. If he had any chance of getting her back, he would need Soul Society's help. And yet...

"No," he murmured, eyes casting down to the floor. "Only Ichigo, but... it felt like someone else was there, ya know? Guess it's just a gut instinct."

It was clear Shinji was leaving lines that needed to be read in between. It was clear there was something more going on, and Shinji was lying at least about the last question Yamamoto had asked. Likely, he wasn't telling the entire truth of how often he'd seen Aizen and how much freedom he had in Hueco Mundo. But Yamamoto was sure he wasn't the person to get the truth from Shinji; after all, Shinji had next to no reason to trust him and Yamamoto wouldn't fault him for being so careful.

"Once your injuries are healed, will you attempt to return to Hueco Mundo on this 'gut feeling' you have?" Yamamoto wondered. He had no authority over the man standing in front of him or his friends down in the transient world. The only Vizored he could keep from leaving were the two that had returned to him as captains, and he was sure, if Shinji asked, they would follow him, regardless.

Shinji hated these games. Yamamoto knew he was lying and he knew Yamamoto knew he was lying, and yet he kept on hiding the truth and the man seated before him continued prying for it. He wanted to be open and honest with everything, but something was holding him back. He was being watched, he couldn't forget that, and to let on too much about Aizen and his time there may just be paramount to severing the deal he had made. If that happened, it wouldn't matter if he went with the whole of Soul Society at his back; Hiyori would be dead by the time they arrived.

Shinji gave a light shrug with his free shoulder and looked off to the side. "Well, I might think 'bout it if the weather's nice," he said off-handedly, sliding a glance back to Yamamoto, "but I'm gonna wait for Ichigo t' wake up first. Gotta have your priorities, ya know?" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Speakin' of that, I wanna stay here 'til he does."

Stay in Soul Society, with no purpose and no squad and no mission? Yamamoto's brow furrowed at the request; perhaps Shinji had lost more of his mind than he was aware of. "Declined."

"Wha- hold on a minute!" Shinji said, a hint of desperation seeping into his tone as he took a step forward. "Don't decide it that quickly!"

"Hirako Shinji," Yamamoto said firmly, stopping the other man in his tracks, though far from wiping the forming scowl from his face, "you and your comrades assisted us greatly in the war, during our time of need. Regardless of your reasons," because Shinji had made it very clear that helping the Shinigami was not his goal, "your assistance aided us in surviving. Our gratitude extends to the point of forgiveness of past crimes and acceptance back into the Soul Society. Surely you have seen Muguruma Kensei and Outoribashi Roujurou in their re-instated positions as captains of the Ninth and Third Divisions.

However," he continued on, not giving Shinji a chance to even interrupt, "those who do not have places here have not been allowed to remain. You are considered an ally of Soul Society, but that is all. Your place, now, is in the transient world."

"That ain't enough!" Shinji bit back. "My friends an' I've been treated badly enough an' we've taken enough of Soul Society's shit! We _deserve_ t' be back here, positions or otherwise! Even if ya won't let the others come back, they're probably fine with that," many of them still held a grudge, he was sure, "but I _want _t' stay!" He took another step forward, nearly unconsciously, as he tried to stress his point. "Ya said we saved ya in the war, then what kind of repayment is forgivin' a crime we didn't even commit an' allowin' us t' take back positions we never shoulda lost in the first place? Ya shoulda done that sorta thing from the beginnin'!" Another step and he was at Yamamoto's desk, his free hand placed firmly on the cool wood as he leaned forward, face contorted into a seething expression he had usually only reserved for Aizen. "Ya owe us this much, old man, an' ya know it."

Yamamoto remained still, even in the face of a very angry Shinji, which- not that he would ever admit it- was quite a terrifying sight to behold. Instead, he simply sighed and closed his eyes. "Even as a captain, under my command, you never took 'no' for an answer very well." He waited another few moments before looking back to Shinji, who was no further away, but had seemed to cool down just a smidgen. "Very well. Hirako Shinji, you may remain in Soul Society until Kurosaki Ichigo awakens. When he does, he will likely have questions that only you will be able to answer."

"An' after all that, it's only 'cause of Ichigo, huh?" Shinji wondered, stepping back a pace. "Well, that's fine. I don't really care why ya agree, but it looks like ya've got a soft spot for 'im." Not that he could blame anyone for feeling such a way about Ichigo.

A soft spot? Yamamoto had rarely been accused of having such a thing, even for his dearest subordinates. "It is simply my own way of repaying Soul Society's debt to all that he has done for us."

"Debt?" Shinji repeated, frowning a bit. "Ya ever consider the debt ya owe us? What I said before still stands, ya know, that everything ya've done is stuff ya shoulda done a long time ago. An' if ya really do see us as allies, like ya see Ichigo, then we oughta get the same consideration."

Perhaps Shinji didn't realize it, though Yamamoto was sure that he did, but it was obvious that nothing Soul Society could give any of the Vizard could make up for the past. It was a debt Yamamoto could never repay until the wronged party came to peace with their grudge. Shinji, it seemed, had yet to do so.

"Would the return of your zanpakutou be considered enough of a repayment?"

"Ya got Sakanade?" Shinji demanded immediately, eyes widening in hopeful shock. Aizen had definitely made it clear that he held possession of the blade. How much else had he lied about? "Where is he?"

"Shunsui found it after you disappeared and agreed to keep it safe until your return. Though," he added, "it is only because of Shunsui that it still exists. He convinced me not to destroy it, as you and Ichigo both were declared deceased."

"Ya can't decide somethin' like that so easily!" Shinji shouted, a pang of fear striking through his body. If Sakanade had been destroyed... He sighed and let his shoulders relax once more. "I guess it don't matter much, now, but just remember not t' count me outta the game so easily next time."

Yamamoto made a mental note to do just that before changing the subject once more. "I have one last question for you. Before you left Hueco Mundo, did Aizen give you a message to relay to me?"

"Eh?" Shinji blinked and needed no thought time to answer. "A message? What kinda message? He ain't say anything, really." Well, he had mentioned that Ichigo had additional information, but Shinji had a feeling that was for his ears only. Yamamoto didn't need to know something like that.

"I see," Yamamoto said, a contemplative expression crossing his face before a slight nod of his head indicated he was finished with the conversation. "Since you have insisted this far, I will allow you to remain wherever you would like during your temporary stay here."

Shinji's lips finally cracked into a grin. The old guy really had to keep a firm hand on things, didn't he? "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Once Ichigo wakes up, I'll be outta your hair." He shot a look to the hair-free head of the captain. "Er, well, outta your beard, then." It was still technically hair, right? He waved a hand. "Besides, I already know where I'm goin'."

"Oh?"

"Ain't it obvious? I wouldn't leave the Fifth if my life depended on it." It was his home, after all, and the only one he really wanted. "'Sides, Kisuke won't mind havin' me there one bit."

Yamamoto employed his best tact and bit his tongue against disagreeing, watching as Shinji waved a goodbye and left his office. He wasn't entirely surprised Shinji chose the Fifth Division to remain, though he was positive it was as much for the current captain as it was for sentiment. He sighed lightly as he was left, once again, alone in his office.

He would have to have a discussion with Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

I have been told long chapters aren't a bad thing, but I'm also under the impression that most people don't have the attention span to sit through twenty pages of writing at a time. Probably including the person that told me long chapters are good.

Not too much action in this chapter, per say, but a lot is being set up. Definitely a transition chapter, but we'll see plenty of new faces in the next chapter and maybe even some bonding time between a few people~


	6. Bonds

"It's such a nice day today~"

"It really is."

"And so quiet, too."

"Indeed." A pause. "But Kyouraku..."

"Hm?" The flamboyant captain sent a glance over to his pale-haired friend, tipping his hat up just a smidgen to get a better view.

Ukitake sighed lightly. "That's still no reason to be drinking so early in the day."

"Hmmmm?" Kyouraku's eyes lowered to the small cup perched between his fingers and let out a soft laugh."You should relax a bit more~" he scolded the other, lightly, and motioned around. They were settled in a field belonging to the Thirteenth Division; a quiet place where they often joined together to talk about nothing much at all. "It's a good time. I think that's enough of a reason to celebrate, don't you?"

It was immensely difficult to berate the man next to him. Ukitake had learned as much very early on in his career as Kyouraku's best friend- because certainly it was a job and a half- and had quite willingly obliged to the other's frivolous nature. Ukitake knew, perhaps better than anyone, that underneath the flimsy, carefree exterior that Kyouraku kept up, he was of extremely solid and reliable character. As such, he found it incredibly difficult to reign in his friend's whims and more often than not caved in.

"I suppose you're right," he conceded, turning his attention back to the grassy plains around them. "After all, Ichigo and Shinji have returned safely from Hueco Mundo. It's more than we could have hoped for." He gave a soft chuckle. "I could barely get the news out before Rukia ran off to the Fourth Division to see Ichigo."

"I'm sure Byakuya had the same reaction from Abarai," Kyouraku mused, a lazy grin spreading over his lips. "Ichigo's made a lot of friends during his time here. Unohana will probably be tired of seeing everyone come in and out so much."

"What about you?" Ukitake wondered, tilting his head in the other man's direction. "Will you go and see either of them?"

Kyouraku didn't respond right away, taking another, slow sip from his dish as he mused over the possibility of seeing either man. "No," he finally decided. "Ichigo and I aren't really that close, but I'll go with you if you want to."

"Ah," Ukitake offered an appreciative smile, but waved the offer away with a hand, "I'm sure he has enough on his mind, now, as it is. It would feel out of place if I didn't have anything to bring him." Which, of course, he didn't. "What about Hirako?"

"Shinji?" Well, Shinji was a different story, wasn't he? "There's no reason to go and see him, either."

"Really?" Eyebrows raised and a curious glance was sent over. "Weren't you two good friends back when he was a captain before? I would have thought you two would have liked to catch up, now that he and the others are in good standing again." It hadn't gone beyond Ukitake's observation that Lisa showed up every chance she got.

"Exactly," Kyouraku agreed with a mischievous smile running across his lips.

"Which is why the lazy bum ain't gotta get up t' see me," a new voice filled in the explanation. Behind the pair, Shinji stood with one hand firmly placed on his hips. "Ain't that right, Shunsui?"

"Ahh, just in time~" Kyouraku's head tilted back to take in the upside-down appearance of the Vizard. "Shinji!"

Ukitake offered a nod and a smile to greet the other as he took a seat on the other side of Kyouraku, but kept quiet. He liked Shinji, and he valued the other for quite a few things, but the two had never really clicked. If he had to be honest, just talking to the high-spirited man wore him out a bit.

Leaning over, Shinji swiped the bottle from Kyouraku's hand and took a long drink, sighing in contentment as he stretched his legs and grinned over at the pair. "Ya talk about me a lot behind my back?" he wondered, his tone light and free from any of the stresses he had been feeling around just about everyone else.

"Only good things, of course," Kyouraku assured him, sending an envious glance to his stolen drink. "You look well," he commented, turning his sights to Shinji, "for being in Hueco Mundo for so long."

Shinji looked down at himself as if to assure that, yes indeed, he did look good before tilting his head in thought. "So long? How long's it really been?" Even if his sense of time was off, he was sure it wasn't longer than two weeks.

"I suppose it would be difficult to tell time in a place like that," Kyouraku sympathized.

"It ain't that so much," Shinji began, tipping his head back for another, quick drink, "but I only woke up a week or so ago. I just kinda figured that I wasn't out for very long." He then hesitated and sent a look to the two captains, who were exchanging a look between themselves. "How long's it been?" he asked again.

The pair were silent for a while before Kyouraku sighed and pushed himself up into a sitting position, albeit a bit slouched. "The war ended fifteen months ago."

Shinji was silent for a long while as he studied first Kyouraku, then Ukitake, looking for any signs of a joke. When he saw only pitying gazes sent in his direction, his teeth clenched against each other and he handed the bottle back to the man at his side. "Fifteen months," he muttered, studying the grass between his outstretched legs, "an' no one ever came t' look for us?"

Ukitake's head turned and Kyouraku frowned. He really didn't have any words to say to the other man. Shinji didn't even have to say it: If it were him or Ichigo (God forbid both of them together) who were on the outside and their friends were trapped, not even Hell itself could have held them back from rescuing the trapped souls. Suddenly, he didn't feel like drinking much at all.

"It's not as if we didn't want you back," Ukitake finally offered, the guilty expression seemingly well-placed on his pale features, "but with no contact from Aizen about your situations, everyone just assumed you two were..."

"By the time we all recovered and had our strength back and a rescue mission was actually possible," Kyouraku said lowly, "that worst case scenario seemed like reality rather than speculation."

And despite how offended and angry Shinji wanted to be, he couldn't really find it in himself to harbor poor feelings toward anyone on this side. Would he not have thought the same thing, if he had been in their situation? _Didn't_ he think the same thing of the entire Soul Society? He let out a light sigh and rested back on his good arm, turning his head up to the sky. "It's all in the past, now," he told them, though couldn't manage a reassuring smile. He tilted his head in Kyouraku's direction and scanned his form. "Ya got Sakanade?"

"Hm? Oh, right! I'd almost forgotten~" A large hand disappeared underneath the layers of clothing covering the captain's body before emerging with a familiar glint of red, quickly relinquishing the prize over to its rightful owner.

Shinji quickly sat up straight again and took the sword in his hand, his bad mood diminishing almost instantly at the contact. "It definitely felt like longer than a week since I've been with 'im," he commented.

"You really need a woman in your life," Kyouraku snorted, then sent his friend a suspicious glance, "or a man. Whichever."

"What's that s'pposed t' mean?" Shinji demanded, a bit alarmed that he might be giving off some sort of vibes. Just because he was a little particular about his appearance didn't mean he was into that sort of thing! "'Sides, ya'd be just the same if ya lost yours for so long!"

"Actually, he might be a bit relieved to get away from Katen Kyoukotsu for a bit, don't you think?" Ukitake wondered, a teasing smile aimed at the man in question.

"Hey, hey, not so loud!" Kyouraku protested, sending a cautious look to the blades at his side. "You'll put her in a bad mood and she'll refuse to play the next time I really need her to."

"Is it that bad?" Shinji wondered; he'd never had a problem coaxing Sakanade to help him out. "Kinda sounds like teamin' up with someone from Zaraki's division." He hadn't been well-informed on Soul Society's happenings in the past century, but he was sure the Eleventh Division was something that had remained absolutely the same.

A groan emitted from Kyouraku's lips. "I'll die for sure."

"Well, it could be worse," Shinji sympathized, slinging Sakanade over his shoulder and rising to his feet, "ya could be a virgin."

Despite himself, and the burst of red that appeared over Ukitake's face at the lewd comment, Kyouraku snorted and tipped his hat back over his eyes. "Don't be a stranger," he called after the departing Vizard.

"As if I could be stranger than you," Shinji retorted over his shoulder.

"Well," Ukitake said lowly, a faint smile creeping at his lips, "he has a point."

* * *

As it always seemed to be when Ichigo was injured, the usual group had gathered by his resting place and were mulling over their friend's fate. Granted, this time was a touch bit different than any other, but among all of them- Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Sado, and Uryuu- the lot of them couldn't really piece together _how_ it was different. Ichigo had fought. Ichigo had been hurt. Ichigo would be fine. That was how it was supposed to be. Now, they were just waiting for the 'Ichigo would be fine' part to kick in. And yet...

"I'm worried about him," Orihime finally stated, breaking the silence and speaking what was likely on everyone's mind. Or, at the very least, what was in their hearts.

"Even Captain Unohana wasn't positive on the reason behind his comatose," Rukia offered, though it wasn't much help to lighten the mood. "If Aizen did something to him..."

Orihime looked to the other female and, despite the situation, her eyes lit up with a bit of hope. "Do you think Shinji would know more? They were there together, after all."

"I don't trust that guy," Renji interjected in a rough tone. "Ichigo will be fine, even if we don't know what's wrong with him." It was _Ichigo_, for crying out loud! What was there to worry about? He gained little comfort in Sado's nod of agreement.

Uryuu cleared his throat lightly, not wanting to draw too much attention to himself in the presence of Shinigami. Still, he was part of the group and just as worried about Ichigo as any of the others, even if he'd die before admitting such. "We should all be careful, regardless," he warned. "Even if Ichigo does wake up, his mentality may not be what it was before."

That thought, even more than the one of him not waking up at all, scared everyone in the room. If Ichigo was not himself, what could they do? They were not the heroes; they didn't fix things.; they didn't save the day. Ichigo did. Their Ichigo did, anyway. And what could they do if Aizen had taken that Ichigo away and left them with _his_ version of Ichigo? Aizen's Ichigo was a terrifying thought.

Finally, Orihime stood and drew everyone's attention. Upon receiving four (or perhaps five, if Ishida's glasses were to be counted) sets of questioning looks, she smiled brightly. "Ichigo has a lot of people here to worry about him. I'm worried, too, but he's not awake right now and Shinji is. I think he needs someone, too, and if he doesn't have anyone, I don't want him to be alone."

"Be careful," Ishida said as she made a move to leave, "he might be dangerous. We don't know what Aizen did to him."

Just before reaching the door, Orihime sent the Quincy a smile over her shoulder. "Oh, I'm not worried about that," she told him, "Shinji's as harmless as a kitten!"

Orihime left and silence settled over the group. Finally, one by one, each of them connected the dots to what she had just said.

"Shinji..."

"...harmless..."

"...as a..."

"...kitten."

And as hard as Renji tried to hold it back, and as hard as Rukia jabbed him in the ribs while barely able to contain a smirk of her own, he laughed. He would remember that one.

* * *

"Oh, I forgot," Orihime murmured to herself as she began walking away from the Fourth Division, "I don't even know where he'd be." She paused and looked up to the sky, as if it would send her an answer. "He could be visiting Kensei or Rose, since they're all friends. But he probably spent a lot of time with Urahara, too, so he could be there." Her brow furrowed slightly. "Or maybe he even went back to our world to see the others still living there."

Just as Orihime was deciding to visit each person on her list of possibilities, one by one, a familiar flash of blonde hair caught her attention. It was just her luck that, though lost in thought and oblivious to her presence, Shinji was walking by the road she was on, soon vanishing around a corner.

"Oh, Shinji!" she called out, running after him with an arm outstretched, as though she could grab onto him from such a distance. "Shinji!" she called again as she rounded the corner ahead of her and stopped immediately, pleased to see that he had heard her- how could he not?- and was looking over his shoulder in her direction.

Shinji had expected to see a lot of familiar faces in Soul Society, though there were far more that he didn't know, which disturbed him a bit. Still, Orihime's cheery face was a welcome relief and Shinji returned her smile with one of his own as she approached him. He didn't hesitate to wrap her in the best bear hug he could manage with one arm and gave a comical laugh.

"Orihime! It's been so long since I've seen such a pretty face~ Ahh, Soul Society's been overrun with big, ugly men. It's such a tragedy for a guy like me!"

Despite herself, Orihime let out a small laugh and returned the embrace, titling her head in thought. "That's not completely true!" she told him, taking a step back when he decided he was done with the affectionate contact. "There are some really pretty girls here, and I think Matsumoto is even prettier than I am!"

Shinji scanned his memory, but couldn't place a face (pretty or otherwise) with the name. He dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand. "I don't even know who that is, but there's no way she could be prettier than you!"

The female's cheeks were painted a light pink at the barrage of compliments. "You must know Matsumoto," she insisted. "She's really tall and has beautiful hair and a really big personality! She's Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant!"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Shinji repeated, frowning a little. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell! Man, things have changed so much since I was around last! I don't how Rose and Kensei can handle it."

Orihime paused in thought for a moment, then smiled again. "Well, I don't really know, since I'm not old enough for that long of a time to have passed by, but I bet it's just like transferring classes! You just need to make new friends with your new classmates~"

Shinji thought back to his temporary time as a student in Ichigo's school and lost heart. Perhaps Orihime didn't remember, or just didn't realize, that she was really the only friend he made there, at the time. "Well, sometimes things aren't that easy, even for an attractive and easy-going guy like myself."

Orihime wondered how things were different, but she figured even if Shinji tried to explain, she wouldn't really get it. She never quite got it when people said they couldn't get along with others. Instead, she grabbed the Vizard's hand and began walking in the direction she had chased him down, figuring he was going somewhere important.

"Where are we going?" Shinji wondered, though didn't object at all to the contact and even thought to slide an arm around her waist or shoulders. Would that be too much? Well, Orihime probably wouldn't think so, but anyone else they might run into would likely have an issue with it.

"You were walking this way, right?" she asked, sending a glance in his direction. "I figured you were on your way somewhere."

"Ahh, nowhere important," he assured her, deciding to compromise and link his arm with hers, sending her a grin along with it. "Besides, I'd much rather just walk around with you." Though, the reality hit home and he let his happy expression slip just a bit. "I'm staying here, with Kisuke, until Ichigo wakes up, but..." he paused, looking around as if the scenery would tell him which way to go to answer his questions, "I feel like I should be doing something else other than just walking around."

"You went through a lot in there, didn't you?" she wondered, leaning a bit against him as they strolled in the general direction of nowhere in particular. "You should take this time to relax."

A cautious look was sent to the female. "Did someone tell you what happened there?" There hadn't even been many people Shinji himself had told. Things really did spread fast.

"Oh, no!" she said quickly, waving her free hand in emphasis. "No one said anything to me, but I was held captive there for a while, too." She didn't need to say anything more and was sure Shinji got the message loud and clear: Of all the people in Soul Society, she was one of the ones that could relate to his situation better than most.

He understood the unspoken words well enough, but felt no comfort in them, like he was sure she was hoping he would. "Honestly," he said in a low voice, "I hope that ain't true." At her confused expression, he tried to turn the conversation back to a lighter note. "I mean, if ya spent any amount of time around Ulquiorra, surely ya wouldn't be as nice as ya are now."

Orihime blinked a few times and a rush of emotions flooded her body. Ulquiorra. Something tugged at her heart at the thought of the stoic Espada and she couldn't help but smile. "That's not true," she said, almost laughing at Shinji's bewildered expression. "I saw him a lot while I was there, and he was always really nice to me."

"Yeah, right!" Shinji snorted, looking off to the side. He didn't mean to tell her how she felt about someone or what happened while he wasn't around, but there was no way Ulquiorra was a nice person to anyone. "You've gotta be exaggeratin'."

"I'm not!" Orihime insisted. "He took really good care of me. Maybe he was a little intense at times, but it suits him, don't you think?"

"A little intense? Don'tcha think that's a bit of an understatement?" Shinji shook his head and then realized just who he was talking to and just why she must be here. "Hey, you probably came t' see Ichigo, right? The Fourth Division was back that way." He doubted she knew her way around Soul Society very well.

"Ichigo? Oh, I've already been to see him," she said with a light smile. "I was looking for you, actually."

"For me?" An eyebrow shot up at that and he finally stopped their travels as they wandered back into the Fifth Division's boundaries. "Why were ya lookin' for me?"

"I'm sure you've seen a lot of people since you've been back, and I'm sure they've all asked you what happened while you were there" she began, clasping her hands together once her arm was released from Shinji's, "but I thought maybe no one's really asked you how you've been doing." Her expression dimmed from happy to concerned. "I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to."

Unsure of what else to do with his hand, Shinji raised it to rub at the back of his head, shifting his gaze to avoid the imploring eyes staring into his. "How I've been?" he repeated, musing over an honest answer to that question. Finally, he smiled at her. "I've been doin' just fine, of course!" He had no honest answer to give, at that point. At her stubborn expression, he waved his hand. "Really," he insisted, "I'm used t' Aizen's tricks. Nothin' that guy could do could touch me, anymore."

Orihime tried to determine if Shinji was being honest, but skepticism had never been a strong trait of hers. Naturally, if he said it, she believed him. And she was impressed. "Is that really true? Aizen's such a scary guy when he wants to be!" She remembered all too well.

Shinji snorted. "He's only that scary 'cause everyone says 'e is. He's really just a big creep."

"You're so amazing!" Orihime gushed, eyes bright with admiration and smile wide. "I didn't think anyone could view someone like Aizen in that way. You must not be scared of anything!"

Shinji couldn't have agreed with her even if he wanted to. And he badly wanted to. "That ain't true," he told her. "Everyone's scared of losin' their friends, ain't they?" He gave her a wink. "That's why I only make friends with really strong people. Like Kisuke an' Ichigo," he paused, "an' you."

"Me?" she asked, once again confused. Shinji said a lot of confusing things, she realized.

"Of course!" Shinji told her. "Everyone underestimates your power. I ain't talk' 'bout that thing ya do with your hair clip, but your other powers. Ya know, how you're able t' always be so upbeat an' nice, no matter what." He gave a moment's thought before continuing. "It doesn't surprise me at all that Ichigo goes t' such great lengths for ya. He realizes it, too. If there's anything in the world worth protectin', it's what ya got."

Orihime took a few moments to let the words sink in and immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't help it, really, and even if she could have, she probably wouldn't. She had always been the kind of person to wear her heart on her sleeve and, evidently, that's what Shinji liked so much about her. So, who was she to hold back when she felt like crying? And certainly the other's words moved her to start sobbing.

"N-no one's ever s-said such n-nice things ab-b-bout me!" she bawled, hands curled into fists at her side as she tried to at least retain control of her voice.

As soon as the tears started flowing, Shinji's eyes popped open and he began waving his good hand in an attempt to erase away every single tear. "H-hey, cut that out!" he said, worriedly, looking in every direction around himself. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him making a girl cry. Orihime, no less.

"I-it's okay!" she said, catching her breath, though the tears were still sliding steadily down her cheeks. She managed a smile, as if it would make things better. "They're t-tears of happiness!"

"That don't really make a difference," Shinji groaned, relieved at least that no one else seemed to be around. Now if only Orihime would stop crying. "A woman cryin' is still a woman cryin', no matter the reason!"

After a few more awkward moments, Orihime finally raised both hands to wipe away the remaining tears that hadn't splashed to the ground. She immediately leaned in to give Shinji another, less intense hug and pecked his cheek lightly, nearly giggling at the burst of color left behind at the action. "I want to talk to you more, after you're settled in, okay?" she took a step in retreat, intending to leave the other to his own devices for the time being. "I hope I didn't distract you too much from whatever you were doing."

"I said I wasn't doin' anything important," Shinji told her, raising a hand to rub lightly at his cheek. "Ya don't have t' go so soon, ya know."

"Well, I don't want Renji and Ishida to come looking for me. They don't trust you very much, though I'm not sure why." Again, the notion of not trusting someone so obviously trustworthy went right over her head.

"They don't trust me?" Shinji repeated, obviously offended. "Well, why not? I'm a perfectly likeable guy!"

"I know!" she insisted, as if Shinji had just spoken her exact thoughts. Which, really, he had. "I told them that, too! I said 'Oh, I don't have to worry about Shinji. He's as harmless as a kitten!' or something like that."

Harmless. Kitten. Shinji stared for a few minutes before leaning forward in emphasis of his obvious objection to the statement. "A kitten? I ain't anything like a kitten! Why'd ya tell 'em somethin' like that?" He gave a groan as she only laughed and gave another goodbye, raising his able hand to cover his face. If only all the pretty faces around weren't out to destroy his reputation.

* * *

"Enter."

The single word beckoned a pair of doors to swing open, allowing entrance to the First Division's office. Urahara had never really gotten comfortable walking through those doors, but Yamamoto had summoned him, so what else could he do?

"Ah, Captain Commander!" he greeted with an overly-friendly smile. He had also not really gotten back into the habit of acting as a captain should. Though he hadn't spent nearly as much time around the old man, Urahara's attitude toward his superior was more like Kyouraku's than that of someone who was, despite his age, a relatively new captain. He hadn't been in the position for very long before everything happened all those years ago.

"Urahara Kisuke," Yamamoto said in a low, gravely voice. He waited the short amount of time it took the other man to walk properly into his office, using that opportunity to reflect on just who he had called to his division and why. Urahara was not a man to be treated lightly and they both knew it. Yamamoto wondered if it was because he was so unfamiliar with their faces these days or just that something about the transient world had given them something that Soul Society did not offer, but those he had exiled seemed more intimidating than even his strongest captains. Of course, he would never tell them that.

After a moment of watching the other carefully, Yamamoto spoke again. "I have called you here today to talk about Hirako Shinji."

"Shinji?" Urahara repeated, internally sighing because it wouldn't be nice to do so out loud. He could guess at what the other man wanted to know, but Urahara was going to be painfully dry of answers; Shinji was being cautious even around him.

"Has he told you," Yamamoto began, brow furrowing lightly at his anticipation of the other's answer, "of any plans to return to Hueco Mundo?"

And there is was. One of a million questions Yamamoto would ask that Urahara couldn't answer. He really didn't like not being able to provide information, least of all because he wasn't being useful to his superior. In honesty, he didn't like it mostly because he knew Yamamoto could- and perhaps even wanted to- help Shinji with his goals. But none of them could if Shinji wouldn't be straightforward with them. Still, he had to do his best to convince this man that assisting the Vizard, in whatever he was trying to do, was a good idea.

"He hasn't mentioned anything to me about that," he admitted, frowning a bit, "but I'm positive he's going back." He glanced off to the side, remembering that time so many years ago that he had begged the Captain Commander to allow him to follow Hiyori into an unknown and hostile situation. "I think Hiyori is still there." This time around, he wouldn't ask it.

"You think?" Yamamoto repeated. Urahara's hunches were about as dead-on as Shinji's usually were. And had Shinji not spoken of a 'gut feeling' that another of their rankings was still there? He would have to be a fool to deny the obvious. What Shinji wouldn't tell him and what Urahara was trying so hard to.

"I'd bet my hat on it~" Urahara said lightly, though the smile that accompanied the statement was pained, at best. "Shinji will go back, with or without our help."

"I believe," Yamamoto said carefully, "that he is planning on taking Kurosaki Ichigo with him, as well."

"That wouldn't surprise me," the younger man said with a sigh, "and Ichigo will agree, even if only so Shinji doesn't go alone." He shot a glance to the other captain. "What will you decide?"

And for all of his age and wisdom, Yamamoto felt himself conflicted. It was against his policy to fight a losing battle and, depending on Ichigo's condition, their battle may be quite futile. But if both Shinji and Ichigo were to rush head-first into Hueco Mundo, Yamamoto would be hard-pressed to stay back and watch. How many times had Ichigo saved their society? How much did he still owe Shinji? He was beginning to believe that their allies would do them more damage than their enemies.

"Soul Society will do as it has always done," he finally said, "and do whatever it must to survive and persevere through even the darkest of times." He saw the look in Urahara's eyes and continued, closing his own. "It will also come to the aid of its allies and stomp out its enemies." Because no matter what the other reasons were, Aizen was still alive and that was enough of a reason to press onward.

A smile teased Urahara's lips. "It seems like the war isn't over, yet." The past year had been peaceful, if not overshadowed by the loss of their friends, but Urahara knew it wouldn't last forever. "Should we tell him?"

"No." That decision took no thought. "We will sit back and observe and act only when we are needed."

"Right," Urahara agreed, chuckling to himself, "Shinji probably wouldn't accept our help, anyway."

* * *

Aw, look. Shinji has friends. Speaking of friends, he'll get bombarded with them next chapter.


	7. Hope

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already," Shinji murmured, eyes unfocused ahead of himself. Two weeks and Ichigo hadn't woken up. Two weeks and Shinji hadn't heard a word or sign from up above, not that he had really expected to. Two weeks and he was feeling the distance between himself and everyone else more than ever. He wanted to open back up and have his friends back, but he couldn't risk it. The worst was when they realized it and didn't say anything. Like every time he was around Kisuke.

Like right now.

Glancing up from his desk, the captain aimed a pitying smile in Shinji's direction. "Two weeks and you've become almost as much of a freeloader as Renji," he joked.

"Eh?" Shinji tilted his head in Urahara's direction. "Who's that, again?" So many new names and faces that he couldn't properly take heart to remember. He stretched out on the familiar couch and gave a bit of a shrug, abandoning his earlier thoughts and raising a hand to tug idly at his short locks. "I was thinkin' I should change my hair again."

"Again?" Urahara wondered, studying the man in front of him curiously. "You're fond of that, aren't you?"

"Gotta keep up with the times," Shinji informed him, twirling a strand lazily around his forefinger. "I wonder what's hot in the real world right now."

"Only one way to find out~" Urahara coaxed, deflating a little at the unconvinced expression he received. "Why won't you go to see them?"

Them. He said it so plainly, like they were just some other _people_. They were Urahara's family as much as they were Shinji's, weren't they? Perhaps he just missed the note of familiarity that the other's voice should have held.

"I don't wanna," the Vizard said stubbornly, dropping his hand to rest against his stomach. "Maybe I'll cut my bangs."

"They'll find out sooner or later," Urahara warned. He didn't have to say that 'later' would be much worse than 'sooner', especially if it were from someone other than Shinji himself. He took another moment to shift to the lighter side of their dual conversation. "I think it's popular these days to color your hair strange colors," he offered.

Shinji wrinkled his nose at both statements and let his eyes close. "The chemicals would ruin my hair. I'd have t' shave it all off."

Taking the hint, Urahara looked back down to his paperwork. "Well, that might not be such a bad look on you~"

Shinji sent a scowl in the captain's direction before giving a short sigh and pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I shouldn't be hidin' like this."

Urahara couldn't help but agree and knew it wasn't in the other's nature to scurry around and keep from confronting his issues. It worried him more than anything else. "Well," he said carefully, keeping his eyes trained on the papers in his hand, "it's also best to make sure you have answers to all of their questions before you see them." He glanced up. "Like what you'll tell them when they ask about Hiyori."

Shinji visibly tensed at the name and his brow furrowed, a deep frown creasing his face. "Even if they did ask about her," because they had more tact than he and might just avoid the subject completely, "I wouldn't know what to tell them." And wasn't that really what he was hiding from? They would see right through him and it was killing him enough already to keep away from them as much as he had.

"Has anyone told you about the communication we received from Aizen a while back?"

Shinji's breath caught in his throat and his eyes immediately snapped to Urahara's. "Communication?" he repeated. "About what? When? What did the bastard say?"

"So many questions~" Urahara chided lightly, though his expression didn't quite catch up to the teasing tone. "It was before you two came back. Before, it seems, you even woke up from your own comatose state while you were still there."

The comment made Shinji's skin crawl. He thought of Ichigo and how, when he woke up, he would have the same disorientation. Nearly a year and a half had passed by while they dreamt like it was overnight. Aizen could have done anything to them in that time.

"What did 'e say?" he asked again, though not quite as interested, now. He had hoped it would have been more recently; that perhaps Aizen was sending him some sort of message that all of these games would be over soon.

"He asked for a ceasefire." It had been troubling and very disturbing news for all of them. In any other situation, it would have seemed as though Aizen was admitting defeat, perhaps even surrendering, but that had not been his intention. He refused to give himself or his subordinates up for execution, and it left everyone uneasy. Unanimously, they decided that it was a ploy to slacken their defenses. Unanimously, they decided to reject his offer.

"He wanted a... _he gave up_?" Shinji's body propelled itself into a standing position and he paced forward until he met Urahara's desk. "He was _surrenderin'_ an' ya told 'im _no_?" They were idiots. Every last one of them.

"Of course not," Urahara said, frowning at the other man. "He asked for exactly what I said. A treaty."

Shinji hesitated, eyeing the captain suspiciously, before finally breaking visual contact and scoffing off to the side. "Aizen wouldn't be that stupid," he muttered, not meaning to sound as complimentary to the man as his words suggested. "Even he'd realize that the old man wouldn't accept somethin' like that."

"Perhaps he's desperate," Urahara suggested. Of course, even if Aizen _was_ desperate, the rest of them would likely be hard-pressed to see it.

"So," Shinji said, turning his back to the other man and leaning against his desk, "ya think that's why 'e sent me an' Ichigo back." It wasn't a question. Anyone with two eyes could see their return was an effort to coerce Yamamoto into agreeing. No wonder the Captain Commander had asked him about a message.

"It only makes sense," Urahara agreed, "but it still won't work."

"Of course it won't," Shinji said quickly, nearly snarling in his frustration. "Nothin' will. That slimy little brat thinks he'll get outta this thing." And once again, Shinji had been just another pawn in his game. Another tool for him to use to get what he wanted. Again, he wished desperately for the act to be up and for him to return to Hueco Mundo. He would personally bash Aizen's face in for being such a coward.

"You seem upset," Urahara observed lightly, raising his hands in defense when Shinji sent a nasty look over his shoulder. "I know you won't say, but there's more going on here than you've told us, isn't there?"

Shinji was quiet for a long moment, turning once again to hide his face from the other man. "If ya know I won't say, then don't ask." He pushed off the desk and couldn't stand to glance back at the captain as he made for the door. "Idiot."

Once he was alone in his office again, Urahara let his shoulders slump and a sigh escape from his lips. So much for helping.

* * *

Urahara knew. He was a smart man, so of course he knew. So, then why was it, Shinji wondered, he didn't realize that there was a reason the subject hadn't been discussed outright? Why did he keep pushing it when it was so obvious that Shinji was all too unwilling to say anything? Especially considering that the main focus of said subject was Hiyori, it should have been clear that Shinji had very good reasons for not saying anything. Urahara must have known.

So, then why?

"Shinji!" The voice that called his name had a tone of impatience with it, signaling that it hadn't been the first time he'd been called. But that was the least of the Vizard's problems.

"Shit."

Shinji swallowed hard and sort of wished he hadn't stormed out of Urahara's office so quickly. Okay, so perhaps he didn't _storm_ out, but he left. And, as it turned out, leaving was not the best idea. He couldn't quite groan or sigh at the myriad of troubled and shocked faces he was presented with, but something inside him definitely curled up in a little ball and refused to take part in the world.

Of the entire group, which consisted of nearly every Vizard- very noticeably minus Hachi- the first to react (other than Lisa shouting her missing comrade's name) was Mashiro. First, she looked as if she were about to cry. Then, with a high-pitched squeal that might have resembled Shinji's name in some sort of fashion, she launched herself at the dumbstruck man, latching onto him as if she'd never let him go again.

For all Shinji knew, she might not.

"Sh-shinji!" she bawled out, tears clinging to every inch of her face they could reach. "Shinji! Kensei said you were dead! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"We all thought that," Love interjected before Shinji could get a word in, and though his tone and expression were neutral, something about his stance said their de facto leader had a lot of explaining to do. "How long have you been here?"

Making a futile attempt to pry Mashiro off of his arm, which had finally mended itself during the past week, Shinji frowned. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected these sorts of questions, or the guilt that they sparked inside of his chest, but what could he really say to them? Apologizing wasn't in his nature, though he was legitimately and thoroughly sorry, and the thought of idle chit chat, like 'what have you been up to all this time?' sort of sickened him.

"A while," he finally admitted, conceding to the bright-haired female and instead of trying to push her away, wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. He vaguely noticed how the sight of her tears didn't make him as much uncomfortable as it made him really very upset.

"Did you know about this?" Love asked, turning his attention, briefly, to Rose.

Serious-faced, the Third Division captain exchanged a glance with Kensei before giving a confirming nod. "We did." And they could suddenly relate to Shinji's guilty expression.

Mashiro automatically detached herself from Shinji and stomped toward Kensei, very obviously ready to call him all sorts of names for keeping such a secret from her, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her progress.

"Don't blame them," he said quickly, glancing from Mashiro to Love, then finally locking eyes with Lisa. "I asked 'em not to say anything." He waited a beat for anyone to object and, having a bit of heart when none of them did, continued. "I had a lot on my mind an' I needed to sort some things out."

"That's no excuse," Lisa said, though averted her gaze from Shinji's as she did so. "We've been... all of us! We've been down in the real world, thinking that you and Hiyori are dead and you've been..." her eyes snapped back, narrowed with overwhelming anger and pain, "you've been here, goofing off!"

Shinji winced at the harsh tone, but he had been expecting it. Of all his comrades, he always known Lisa had the shortest temper. She tried to pretend like she kept her cool and hid her emotions, but to someone who had been around her so much, Shinji saw her anger as nothing more than her heart on her sleeve, professing all of her pain and frustration. She felt betrayed and Shinji couldn't even protest it; he'd let them all down.

"It ain't like that," he said, though it was half-hearted. How could he deny her accusations without dismissing her feelings like she didn't understand what he'd been doing? They all did.

"Then what is it?" she demanded, giving him a very charitable opportunity to defend himself. His silence was enough of an answer and she spun on her heel, turning her back to him. "You're an idiot. You really don't get it, do you?" More silence. "Whatever you're hiding, we've been through too much together to keep secrets from each other like that! Have you changed that much, while you've been gone, or have you finally just started taking us for granted? Either way, if it's true, then I don't want anything to do with you."

When Shinji couldn't find the words to defend himself, Kensei chimed in. "Isn't that a bit harsh? He's had a lot to deal with." For some reason, he felt his words didn't carry quite as much weight, considering his position in the situation.

"Lisa's right!" Mashiro said, pouting stubbornly at her former captain. "We're all family! And the first thing you do when you've been gone a long time and come back is tell your family that you're home!"

"Mashiro," Shinji muttered, glancing from one female to the other, "Lisa, I'm-"

"Save it," Lisa snapped, though when she glanced over her shoulder, her gaze was a bit softer, the hurt slowly ebbing away at her rage. "You're not an impulsive guy, Shinji. You did what you did for your own reasons. But," she continued, "you also made the decision that those reasons were more important than us."

And Shinji couldn't call after her as she practically disappeared in a single step. He couldn't tell her that they _were_ the reason he'd been keeping everything so secret. That it would have only hurt them more to have him back for a brief moment and feel even more betrayed when he had to leave again. But, it seemed, he had been wrong. He wondered when he had gotten so bad at making decisions.

"Don't take it too seriously," Kensei offered. "Women are too emotional for this kind of thing."

"Hey!" Mashiro objected, but was once again stopped from assaulting Kensei by Shinji's hand, this time resting lightly upon her head.

"I'm real sorry I didn't tell you I was back," he said, looking down at her with the best smile he could manage. "Like I said, I had a lot on my mind an' I wanted t' give ya my full attention when I saw ya again."

While Mashiro determined if this excuse was good enough- finally obliging and once again clinging to Shinji's waist- Love sent a suspicious glance to Rose. He knew Shinji wouldn't keep away from them for something as simple as that, but it was difficult to tell if he'd said anything more to those of their kind who had made it back to Soul Society. Only one way to find out, he decided.

"Rose," he said lightly, catching the other's attention, "I have something I want to show you." Before any objection or questioning could come from any member of the group, Love placed a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder and all but dragged him away from the other three.

"Eh?" Shinji blinked and watched the pair disappear, a light frown tugging at his lips again. "What's up with those two?"

"Who knows," Kensei muttered, mimicking Love's actions and hauling Mashiro away from Shinji. "Come on, brat. I gotta get back to work and I'm not letting you run around on your own."

"But I don't wanna leave, yet!" the louder of the pair objected, struggling against the other.

"Hey," Shinji said suddenly, taking another, good look around the area before catching Kensei's eye again, "where's Hachi?"

"Who knows," the other man repeated in a gruff voice, gesturing toward the rooftops with the hand that wasn't holding down a writhing Mashiro. "He's probably just sitting around somewhere. He doesn't visit anyone very often when they come here."

"No wonder the old man let me stay," Shinji muttered as Kensei and Mashiro disappeared, leaving him on his own. "For as comfortable as everyone else seems around here, they might as well be livin' here, too." He let out a sigh and looked up to the tops of the houses. "But I'm really glad they didn't ask 'bout Hiyori."

* * *

"So, what did you want to show me again?" Rose wondered as Love made sure they were a decent distance away from the group.

"Nothing," the dark-skinned Vizard admitted, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms, "but I did have a question for you."

"About Shinji," Rose guessed easily. Perhaps everyone else wouldn't be so suspicious of him and Kensei if they knew just how little the two captains knew.

"I noticed Hiyori wasn't around," Love said, a dull dread lacing his voice. The question was obvious.

"No, she's not," Rose confirmed, frowning and turning his attention briefly back the way they had come. "Shinji won't talk about it at all."

"Do you think she's...?" Even he couldn't stand to speak the words.

"No," the captain repeated with a certainty that caused a look of curiosity on Love's face. He gave a bit of a smile. "Shinji isn't the type to pussyfoot around news like that. If she were dead, he would have said so, moped about it for a while, and then plotted his revenge on whoever took her life."

"Then what?" Love pondered, tilting his head to look upward. "Do you think she's in Hueco Mundo?"

"Maybe. I just hope Shinji knows what he's doing."

Love considered the words for only a moment before giving a light snort. "If it's dealing with Aizen, then Shinji probably knows what to do better than any of us. Besides," he added after a moment, "we've followed him this far and he has yet to lead us wrong."

"That's true." If there was one thing they could say about Shinji is that he always had things under control, even when it seemed impossible. "I just wish he wasn't so independent. It must have been a trick he picked up from Ichigo."

"You think?" Love shook his head. "I think, between the two of them, Shinji is definitely more independent." He had, after all, never actually needed or asked for his friends' help. He was just gracious enough to always accept it when it was offered.

* * *

As Kensei had predicted, Shinji found his absent friend placed on the roof of a building amongst the Thirteenth Division, eyes closed in peaceful meditation. He was sure his presence would be noticed, but he landed lightly next to the large man and settled himself down, keeping quiet and allowing his own thoughts to occupy the silence between the two.

It didn't take long for Hachi to finally open his eyes and slide their gaze in Shinji's direction. A gentle smile crept across his face. "It's very good to see you again," he said in way of greeting.

Shinji wasn't so sure that was the popular opinion, at the moment, but he offered the Kido master a grateful smile. "It's good t' see that everyone here is okay." He paused, broke their eye contact, and tried to distract his mind as the next words attempted, once again, to spill from his lips. "I should apologi-"

"There's no need for that," Hachi said in a light tone, chuckling faintly as Shinji's head snapped back toward him, a suspicious look in his eyes. "I'm sure you've had quite a lot to think about since you've been back. With as rambunctious as our group is, we would have only been a distraction to you." Despite being one of the least rambunctious people he was sure Shinji had ever met, Hachi felt obligated to include himself in the list of distractions. "Reflecting on the events that have taken place and finding yourself again are necessary things to do after being away for so long."

"I'm not sure how much reflectin' I've been doin'," Shinji admitted. He had undoubtedly sulked for a few days, visited Ichigo a ton, and generally avoided anyone he knew too well while making every attempt not to get to know anyone else very much. Hiding was a good word for what he'd been doing, but reflecting? Not so much.

"No matter," Hachi decided. "Do you remember the weeks following that fateful night that drew us all so close together?" As if any of them would ever forget. "We all secluded ourselves away from one another. Some physically, others mentally, and yet some others emotionally. But you," a warm smile was given, "were the one who, one by one, pulled us all back from the edge. You gave our lives, which we had deemed forfeit and meaningless, a purpose again; a goal to strive toward. That is why, no matter how long it takes you to do what you need to do, we will wait for you and pull you back when you're ready."

And finally, it seemed as though someone understood. He was sure Hachi had missed him as much as any of the others, but he _got it_. Shinji was sure that even in the end, when he had to leave again, Hachi would still understand. That he would know sometimes sacrifice was necessary and not every ending is the best case scenario, even for the good guys. Hachi was someone he could actually talk to, without feeling guilty or defensive or afraid. But then again, he always had been that kind of guy.

"Thanks, Hachi." He let a grin break out across his face. "I kinda wish more people were like you."

"Ah, but if more people were like me," Hachi said with all the wisdom of someone who understood their self and those around them, "then it would make the people who are not like me look even worse than they do now."

Shinji snorted lightly. "That's a pretty mean thing t' say."

"Don't worry," the larger man said assuringly, "I don't include you in that list of people."

Shinji thought for a moment to ask which list- the ones like Hachi or the ones unlike him- before leaning back and giving another, content smile. "Thanks, Hachi."

* * *

"Ungrateful, cowardly... augh!" The half-shout that erupted from Lisa's lips was her way of warning the man inside that she was entering. Of course, it wasn't much of a greeting at all, and so when she practically slammed through Kyouraku's office door, she was met with a bewildered captain.

"My, my," he murmured, a bit wary of the furious female, and also obviously concerned. "What happened to you?"

"You!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger in the captain's direction. "Did you know he was back, too?"

"So, you found him, after all." A second later, the man was being assaulted with a frustrated fist and raised a hand of his own to stop the attack. "Lisa! Calm down! Think about this rationally, for a minute."

"I don't care," she said quickly, yanking her hand away from the other's. "I don't care! I know he's been through a lot, but... he's too damn tough to be hiding like that! He's not a coward!" She immediately turned her back to Kyouraku, crossing her arms stubbornly as she fought back the tears that had been begging to be released as soon as she spotted Shinji.

Sighing heavily, though not so much out of exasperation as annoyance towards Shinji, Kyouraku rose from his seat and enveloped the smaller form in his arms. He leaned down the distance to rest his chin on the edge of Lisa's shoulder and kept his hold tight until he finally felt the tension in her shoulders slacken.

"Stop," she murmured, though put up no actual resistance. "I don't care," she repeated once more, convincing absolutely no one.

"It's okay," he assured her in a low tone, closing his eyes, "to be afraid."

And just like that, she was a child again. Being reassured by the man she had looked up to and admired in so many ways. Kyouraku Shunsui knew more and better ways than anyone else to drive through her defenses and with such little effort. Her shoulders shook a few times and though she relinquished her hold on the tears, no noise slipped past her lips. She had never been a noisy crier.

"I'm scared," she whispered, her voice barely floating along tremors in her vocal chords as she turned and buried her face into her former captain's shoulder, as if blocking out her weakened state. "Shinji's always been there, ever since..." She took a moment to take a deep breath and force her voice to steady itself. "Ever since we left before. He's always led us. Even when he disappeared after the war, we still followed him. If there was something we really couldn't agree on or figure out how to work around, we just asked ourselves 'what would Shinji do?' and we were okay with the answer." Slowly, her chin tilted up to look into the other's eyes, her glasses doing nothing to hide every emotion flitting through her own glassy gaze. "What will we do if he's changed? If we fall apart..."

"Shush," Kyouraku murmured, raising a hand to guide her head back to rest against his shoulder again, mostly because he was unable to stand seeing such pain in her eyes. "'He's too damn tough.' Isn't that what you said? You know it better than I do. Shinji's acting strangely, there's no doubt about that, but he hasn't forgotten anyone. Least of all you and the others he's spent the past hundred years with. He'll come around." His hand slowly trailed down to rub slow circles up and down her spine as he continued speaking. "It seems as if there's something holding him back, rather than he's actually changed."

"Holding him back?" Lisa remained in the other's embrace for another moment before regaining most of her composure and straightening, stepping a pace away from him. "What do you mean?"

"I can't really say, for sure," Kyouraku admitted, giving her a smile, "but he's been talking to Urahara quite a bit. He'd probably know more than I would."

Lisa considered the suggestion for a moment before giving a light sigh and closing her eyes. "No," she decided, raising her head to cast her gaze off to the side, "I'll let him have his privacy, this time."

"Oh~?" A mischievous smile crept across Kyouraku's lips. "You must really like him to say that."

"It's the least I can do," she said, "but when he does come around, you can be sure that I'll kick his ass."

The captain chuckled and raised a hand to adjust his hat. "I pity him already." Thinking about it, his smile grew just a bit more. "No, actually, he's quite the lucky one."

* * *

"Back so soon?" The way Shinji had left before, Urahara had expected him to be gone for at least the rest of the day. Taking in the other man's sluggish appearance, the captain gave him a curious look. "Did something happen?"

"I ran into _them_," Shinji said with just a bit of a bite to the comment. He flopped, face-first, down on the couch and kept the position for a moment before turning his head to face Urahara. "I forgot how exhaustin' it is t' be around 'em."

"My, my, that sounds suspicious~" Urahara said lightly, though the concern in his expression was real. "I thought you enjoyed their company?"

"Of course I do; don't get me wrong," Shinji said, furrowing his brow a bit, "I wouldn't trade 'em for the world."

It was a relief to hear, and Urahara was about to say just that, when the door to his office burst open to reveal an out-of-breath Isane.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, while attempting to catch her breath, "has woken up!"

* * *

Shinji and Hachi's conversation is rivaled only by Lisa and Kyouraku's as my favorite conversation ever. At least, that I've written.


	8. Pieces

It was quite a sight to behold, Unohana mused, as she looked upon the gathering of individuals who had crowded together in Ichigo's room. There was the usual gang, or so they had been commonly referred to as by the others of Soul Society who didn't quite get it, which consisted of Ichigo's friends from the transient world- Orihime, Sado, and Uryuu- and then, naturally, the two Shinigami who had become like the substitute's best friends, Rukia and Renji.

Then, matters got a bit...odd. She could understand, given the circumstances, why Shinji would be in Ichigo's room. He had, after all, been the one to bring him back from Hell itself. Well, perhaps not literally Hell, as the Shinigami did indeed have one, but something just that much worse. Hueco Mundo, in all fairness, was probably the less favorable of the two. Still, wherever they had come from, Unohana could understand Shinji's presence.

However, she couldn't quite place why Urahara Kisuke had joined the group there that afternoon. Of course she knew that Ichigo and Urahara had been close in the transient world, and Urahara was naturally concerned about his well-being, but she wondered if it wasn't a bit irresponsible for a captain to be shirking his duties as he was. He had surprised most upon his return to Soul Society by being a studious and hard-working captain, making up for all that his lieutenant, as sweet and good-natured as the girl was, lacked. The only ones who hadn't really been shocked by his fervent dedication were the ones who had known him before; captains like herself, Kyouraku, Ukitake, and Yamamoto.

But despite all of that, it seemed Urahara had come at Isane's message, just as quickly and impatiently as Shinji had. Well, perhaps not _quite_ as impatient as Shinji. Unohana let a small smile grace her lips; Shinji had all the restraint in the world, in battle, but throw his friends in peril and he was as demanding and persistent as anyone ever could have imagined. Like right now, he was staring extremely impatiently at her, waiting to hear her report on Ichigo's state.

"He should be kept here for a few more days," she informed the group, shifting her gaze to Ichigo, assuming that he would object to such, "for observation and a few more tests."

"More?" Ichigo grumbled, but relinquished his opposition under the warning glare of Rukia and the imposing, demanding stare of the Fourth Division captain. "Fine, fine. Do whatever you need to."

"Don't act so casual about it!" Rukia scolded. Despite being the first to berate him, she was also the closest; if she had been so bold, she may have even climbed onto his bed, but she kept the small distance to keep her feet planted on the floor.

"He's been in a bed for the past year and a half," Renji told her, leaning more casually- though just as eager to be near his friend- against the windowsill, "I'd wanna get up and run around, too, if it were me."

"It's not that," Ichigo protested, though his bones did ache for movement, "I just figured everything would be okay." After all, when hadn't he been okay? If he felt fine, then he usually was.

"It's only a precaution," Unohana assured him. That was basically the end of the debate.

"'Sides," Shinji finally spoke, drawing everyone's attention, though his own remained on Ichigo, "from what the old man said, ya should be careful."

"What did he say?" was the obvious question that came from Ichigo's lips, brow furrowing just a bit at the sight of the Vizard. He didn't know much, yet, other than they were obviously no longer fighting and that they must have won. But that was only from his own observations that he was in Soul Society and no one seemed overly panicked; it was a relaxed atmosphere that filled the room, if not a bit of a foreboding one.

"Told me durin' your fight with Aizen that it looked like ya were losin' your abilities." Shinji stepped forward and leaned against the foot of Ichigo's bed, peering closely at the other for a moment before shrugging and retreating back. "But ya look fine t' me."

"That's no way to determine it," Ishida muttered, looking from Shinji to Ichigo. "How do you _feel_?"

"I feel fine," Ichigo assured them all, since he was sure even the ones that hadn't yet asked him were curious for the answer, "but Shinji's right. When we were fighting, it was almost like I had no control of my own power." He frowned just a bit and looked down to his bandaged hands. "Like something inside of me was messing with it; throwing it out of control."

"Ahh, but isn't that your normal state~?" Urahara wondered in a light, teasing tone. Ichigo had never been the most capable of controlling his enormous amount of power.

"It was different," Ichigo insisted, looking back up to the man who had just spoken, "but I guess it's alright, as long as Aizen was defeated." A questioning gaze was sent around the room. "How did it happen, anyway?" If he'd had to guess, he would have picked Urahara as the culprit.

No one spoke, at first. The majority of them either didn't quite know the details or simply knew it wasn't their place to deliver the message. Finally, and as a relief to those who may have been the bearer of very, very bad news, Shinji shifted in his spot and spoke.

"It didn't," he said simply, moving to shove his hands in his pockets and unable to quite meet Ichigo's eyes as the next words came from his mouth. "I'm sure you're real confused 'bout a lotta stuff. I was, too, when the old man an' Shunsui told me."

"Told you...what?" Ichigo asked, hesitantly. His mind could only guess what the 'it' was that he was referring to. Surely it couldn't be what Ichigo thought it was.

"It's been almost a year an' a half since that war," Shinji told him, "an' we spent the first fifteen months in Las Noches, with Aizen."

Dead silence filled the room as the words processed through Ichigo's head. It was a bit difficult to wrap his mind around all of it, but finally it clicked and the blank spots filled themselves in. "Are you really trying to tell me that... we didn't kill Aizen?" he asked quietly, frowning and narrowing in on the messenger. "You're telling me we were held captive? That we were _prisoners_ there and that..." He broke his frustrated gaze from Shinji's to look to his friends. His dear friends, who were there by his side now, but what about a year and a half ago? A year ago? Six months ago?

"Don't," Shinji said shortly, stepping forward to pull Ichigo's attention back to him. "I know, alright? But it ain't like what ya think, so don't ask a question like that an' trample down on their feelin's."

"But-!"

"Ichigo!" Shinji's teeth grit against each other. Why did he always have to be so difficult? "Stop actin' like a little kid! Just 'cause it ain't fair don't mean it ain't how it happened! Get over it." He said this last part lowly and turned his head to look at the others. "Everyone fought hard an' they still lost. Aizen's still alive, an' that's what we gotta focus on."

"Ichigo," Rukia began, wishing she could somehow relay every ounce of guilt she felt. Behind her, she knew Renji's expression must have been the same. They'd wanted to go after him; they shouted and cried and begged and threw fits, but they were denied every time. For a long while, they held a grudge towards those who had told them 'no', but slowly they began to realize: Even if Ichigo had been alive, they couldn't have done anything on their own. They would have been killed, and that would have been the last thing Ichigo wanted.

"Forget it," Ichigo told her, more despondently than shortly, "Shinji's right. If Aizen's still alive, then we need to fix that." He looked to Unohana. "Do whatever you need to do to make sure I can fight again. If there's something I need to do, then tell me what it is." Finally, his sights settled on Shinji. "I think we need to talk more. Alone."

Aizen's words rung in Shinji's head. Ichigo would be able to fill in all of the missing pieces to the puzzle. He wanted to know, badly, but instead of agreeing, he lifted a hand and batted at the air. "Don't rush it so much," he told the bed-ridden man. "You should be catchin' up with your friends, first. They're more important."

"No," Orihime objected lightly, drawing a couple of surprised glances. Most had probably figured, out of everyone, she wanted to talk to Ichigo the most. "You guys really need to talk, don't you? About a lot of things, I'm sure. We'll be here, even after you're done."

At a collective agreement from the others, Shinji conceded and gave a nod to Urahara, who was studying him curiously out of the corner of his eye. Perhaps the captain was the only one that realized Shinji really didn't want to talk about such things, at the moment, and he would have found the perfect objection had Shinji hinted for him to. He couldn't help but be grateful for that and reminded himself to take it a little easier on the other man, in the future.

As the last of the group filed out, Shinji settled in a familiar chair at the side of Ichigo's bed. "So," he began, wondering if he was more eager to know or to share information, "who's gonna go first?"

"What happened while we were there?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothin' much," he answered. "I was out almost the entire time, too, though I didn't find out 'bout all of that until I got back here."

Ichigo's brow furrowed lightly. "Why did he send us back?"

Shinji didn't answer right away, mulling over Urahara's proposed explanation. Somehow, it felt a big wrong. "Kisuke told me Aizen called for a treaty. Like 'e really thought Soul Society would just back off if 'e asked 'em to." He snorted lightly. "Kisuke thinks sendin' us back was Aizen's way of tryin' t' persuade the old man to agree."

It was obvious, by the other's tone, that he didn't agree. "What do you think?"

"I think the same thing I always have," he said with as straight of a face as he could manage, "Aizen's a creep an' he's only out for 'imself." As if that wasn't obvious enough by now. "He was probably hopin' t' use us for some other reason, an' when it didn't work out, he threw us back."

"I don't think that's it," Ichigo protested lightly, trying his best to avoid Shinji's curious gaze.

"What'd he tell you?"

"I think Urahara was right," Ichigo began. "Aizen told me that he wants Hueco Mundo and Soul Society separated, so that no one from either world can enter the other. He said he's not interested in trying to reach the Soul King anymore."

"Bullshit," Shinji said automatically, frowning in disappointment. Was that the big message he had been anticipating all this time? He didn't believe it for a second. "He's still got Hiyori."

"What?" The teen turned to Shinji, eyes wide with shock. How was Aizen going to separate himself if he still had a hostage? "We'll get her back, don't worry."

"I will," Shinji corrected him, pushing himself into a standing position. "Now that you're awake, Aizen'll be sendin' for me soon."

"Sending for you?" Ichigo repeated, a little suspicious. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"He said I was s'pposed t' stay down here until ya woke up," Shinji informed him, though kept his back to the other man. He was sure he'd hate the look he saw in Ichigo's eyes. "I gotta go back or he'll kill 'er. Ya understand, right?"

"Understand? Of course I don't understand! You're playing right into his hands!" He'd thought Shinji was much, much smarter than that.

"It ain't like I got a choice!" Shinji snapped back, sending a fierce glare over his shoulder. "He's twistin' my arm as it is, so don't make it worse. An' don't tell anyone. I made a deal with 'im an' if I break it, it ain't gonna matter how many of us go back." He figured telling Ichigo would have been okay, since Aizen was obviously so straightforward with the boy before he put him under.

"That's exactly why we need to tell everyone!" Ichigo insisted, leaning forward despite the burning in his muscles at the simple act. He wasn't down for the count, but he definitely wasn't feeling his best; if Shinji went off on his own, Ichigo would have no choice but to tell Yamamoto and the rest. "You can't do this on your own, Shinji!"

"Then you'll come with me," the Vizard said, assuredly. "All I care 'bout is gettin' Hiyori out." He would definitely see that Aizen was dealt with, but for now, Hiyori was his main priority.

"Ever since I met Rukia for the first time," Ichigo said, his tone calmer but that much more determined, "I've been learning, little by little, that nothing ever works out when you try to do things on your own. If you try to save Hiyori by yourself, even if I go with you, it won't be enough. We _have_ to tell the others." He then paused and looked Shinji up and down again. "Do you plan on returning at all?"

Shinji's body tensed a little and he sent a glance over his shoulder. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"You're thinking of staying there in exchange for Aizen letting her go, aren't you?" If possible, Ichigo became more infuriated at the silence he received. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "Don't you realize what'll happen, if you do that?"

"Aizen ain't gonna kill me." He wasn't sure how he knew it, but it was one thing he was certain of.

"Not that!" Ichigo said, exasperated. "If you go off like that, on your own, we'll all follow you, obviously!" Ichigo could identify the look of shock on the Vizard's face and wondered just how deep Aizen had delved into Shinji's insecurities to create the man he saw standing before him, now. Whoever this person was, and despite how well he acted the part, this was not the Shinji he had known before. "Wouldn't you do the same for any of us? Aren't you doing it for Hiyori?"

Shinji allowed his eyes to slip shut and his shoulders to slump slightly. "I get it," he said, "I really do. I understand where you're comin' from, but ya gotta trust me on this one." His mind flashed back to his conversation with Hachi and everything Urahara had told him and suspected of him. "'I have to go alone. Even if we all go together, it don't mean Hiyori will make it out okay.' Don't ya get it? I gotta say things like that. If I don't, it really won't matter." He aimed a bit of a grin over his shoulder. "But you'll do whatever ya want, anyway. That's always how ya've been. So, I really gotta do this alone."

And suddenly, Ichigo felt like he was being taught instead of teaching. Shinji had tried to be subtle with it, but he had to practically spell it out for the human. Perhaps he'd planned from the start that Ichigo would follow, no matter what, and the more resistance he put up to the idea of Ichigo telling anyone else, the more likely he would be to do just that. Shinji hadn't changed so much, after all. And neither, it seemed, had Ichigo.

"Do what you have to do, then," Ichigo told him, relaxing back again, "and I'll do the same."

"Yeah." Shinji raised a hand in farewell. "See ya, Ichigo."

* * *

"Back again?" Yamamoto wondered, looking across his desk as Urahara entered, looking pensive and thoughtful. He usually asked a lot of questions when he wore an expression like that.

"Well, now that Ichigo's awake, don't you think Aizen will make a move?" It sort of seemed like the firing gun to set off the race.

"Perhaps," Yamamoto considered, "but you came here for another reason."

"Do you think so?" Urahara asked, doing his best to look innocent. It wasn't a look he was used to. "I was just curious if you've changed your mind from before."

Changed his mind? He could only assume Urahara meant from his decision previously to take Las Noches and Aizen. "Aizen must still be destroyed." If he was making motions to play up to Soul Society's favor, then there may never be a better time to attack. "However," he continued, his voice dropping to borderline a grave tone, "Shinji must not be aware of our plans. There may be something more going on between him and Aizen. If that is the case, then he is not to be trusted."

The statement surprised Urahara and he took a second to make sure Yamamoto wasn't joking. "Shinji in alliance with Aizen? There's no possible way that could-"

"Your orders, Urahara Kisuke," Yamamoto said in a firm tone, cutting the younger man off, "are to reach out to the Vizard still in the living world, and inform them of the situation. Tell them to prepare for an assault on Hueco Mundo."

Urahara might have thought it was odd for Yamamoto to reach out to those not under his command, but he could understand it. If Yamamoto really thought Shinji was in danger of betraying them, surely his 'family' could pull him back from the edge. He gave a nod of confirmation, a quick bow, and left the Captain Commander to his own devices.

* * *

"Lord Aizen~"

Gin's voice was never very serious, but as it was common for those who had been around others for so long, Aizen could pick up on the subtle differences in his subordinate's tone. This particular one either meant he was excited to do something he really wanted to, or he was about to ask permission for such a thing. Either way, it was one of Ichimaru's more exhausting personalities.

"Yes, Gin?" Aizen wondered, tilting his head and sending a fond gaze as the other man approached him, noticing that his grin was mimicking the excited way he spoke.

"Ichigo's woken up in Soul Society," he reported, "but Hirako ain't been a very good actor~"

Aizen contemplated the words for a moment and their obvious meaning. He hadn't fully expected Shinji to keep it together, though he had hoped the threat of Hiyori's life would have given him a bit more motivation. A brief glimmer of thought shone in his eyes as he considered abandoning the delicate web he had woven and simply forcing his hand to reach the last length of his goal. That moment was gone and he resigned himself to inaction for a bit longer.

"Proceed with the plan." It was easy to see the amusement drain from Gin's face.

"Yes, sir," Ichimaru obliged, turning to exit the room as quickly and quietly as he had come. He traced familiar footsteps through Las Noches' halls until his trek brought him to a door. Inside, he knew, awaited the unconscious figure of their last captive and his grin twisted upward just a bit more. It wasn't his ideal order, but it would still be fun.

* * *

"Man, this place wasn't nearly as creepy when Kisuke ran it," Shinji muttered, sitting rather impatiently in what was obviously a laboratory of questionable nature. Then again, everything in the Twelfth Division seemed a bit questionable.

"This place was a sham when that fool ran it," Mayuri told him shortly, obviously offended.

"Ain't he the only reason you're even here?" Shinji wondered, a finger picking at his ear in annoyance. "Whadda ya want with me, anyway?"

Mayuri gave a slight 'huff' and exposed a needle to the Vizard's suspicious eyes, letting a satisfied grin cross his face. "I need to run a few tests on you."

"Like hell!" Shinji protested, jumping up from his seat. "I ain't lettin' ya get anywhere near me with that thing!"

"It's fine," another voice assured. Rubbing his arm, though obviously well enough to be walking around, Ichigo stepped forward and locked eyes with Shinji. "He's weird as hell, but I'm fine."

"You're the weird ones," Mayuri informed them haughtily as impatient fingers reached for Shinji's arm.

"There's no way ya can say that seriously," Shinji told the captain, watching carefully as his sleeve was rolled up and the point of the needle pressed to his vein. "What kinda test needs a need-" And as soon as the clear liquid rushed into his bloodstream, Shinji's body fell limp and he slumped to the floor.

"Hey!" Ichigo immediately shouted, maneuvering himself between Shinji and Mayuri, who no longer had any interest in the unconscious body and was already packing his things away. "What the hell did you do to him? Answer me!"

"Stop being so loud," Mayuri told him, shooting an annoyed look over his shoulders. "Captain Commander's orders. If you have a problem with it, take it up with him." He paused, turning back to his supplies. "But leave the body here. I'm supposed to keep an eye on it."

As he heard Ichigo leave, he let another grin cross his lips. Yamamoto never said anything against a harmless experiment or two.

* * *

"What did you do to Shinji?" The question was spoken as soon as Ichigo stormed through Yamamoto's door, eyes narrowed.

The captain took a moment to consider the angry teen in front of him, wondering if it were wise to let Ichigo in on all of his intentions. Surely, he would react worse than Urahara did. "It was a necessary precaution," he finally said, "until the matter with Aizen Sousuke has been resolved. Shinji has been acting too suspiciously to ignore and if he is being manipulated by the enemy, it would be best if he were not involved in the coming battle." Manipulated, but not in cahoots with. After all, no matter how strangely Shinji acted, Yamamoto would be hard-pressed to label him an outright traitor. Especially when Aizen's side was the only other one he could be a part of.

"There's no way Shinji would join Aizen's side!" Ichigo told him, angrily. "I know he's been acting strangely, but he has his reasons!" Just because Ichigo didn't want him going to Hueco Mundo on his own didn't mean he wanted him unconscious again. It was one of the worst feelings in the world for someone who craved control as much as Shinji (and himself, as well) did.

"And you are aware of these reasons?" Yamamoto wondered. Perhaps, for once, Ichigo would make things easier rather than more difficult.

Ichigo hesitated. He knew he had to tell Yamamoto, eventually, but if what Shinji said was true, and they were being watched, would telling him too soon be hurting Shinji more than it would help him? On the other hand, how likely was it that _he_ was being watched? Shinji was the one that Aizen wanted, wasn't he?

Just as Ichigo's internal debate was about to reach an explosive conclusion, the doors to Yamamoto's office once again burst open to reveal a very annoyed Twelfth Division captain.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto demanded.

"Did you take him?" Mayuri questioned in an equally-irritated tone.

"Take who?"

"The Vizard, of course!" Jeez, these people were slow. "He's gone."


	9. Decision

"Ohhh. Fuck." Shinji groaned once more before raising a hand to his head and slowly opening his eyes to the sickeningly familiar dull white of Las Noches' walls. He was struck with a strange sense of deja vu and wondered, if he had known everything he did now, would he have simply stayed in his bed before and never sought out Aizen.

No, he decided quickly; doing that would have only delayed the inevitable. Aizen was never afraid to give someone a kick in the ass to get things started.

With a soft sigh, Shinji pushed himself into a sitting position, albeit a hunched one, eyes focused on the blankets that had pooled around his waist. He was faced with a rather huge decision that, for once, he wasn't comfortable with making. Either way, his friends would be hurt. Had Aizen intended to put him in such a position? _"We'll follow you, obviously!"_ Ichigo's words rang in his head. If they came, they would fight. If they fought, they ran the high risk of dying or, at the very least, being severely injured. It had taken them fifteen months to get things back together before, and Ichigo would probably take even longer. Could he risk all of that again?

On the other hand, if he avoided their coming to Hueco Mundo, it would be in a way that hurt them that much more. They would see nothing but betrayal in his actions, despite his best attempts only to keep them from harm. Not to mention, he would be acting as a huge hypocrite; he had sacrificed himself to come back just for Hiyori, so who was he to say that they couldn't come back for him?

Hiyori. Shinji's head snapped up and, unsure of how he hadn't noticed the small presence in the room before, took in the girl's angry-eyed gaze with a shocked expression. She had been waiting patiently, allowing him to process his thoughts before saying anything? A small voice in the back of his head told Shinji he would destroy Aizen if he had somehow broken this girl.

"Took ya long enough t' notice me, idiot!"

Shinji was never happier to have his nose nearly broken by a tiny foot.

"Ow! Dammit, Hiyori!" Shinji cursed, placing a hand firmly against his abused face, glaring half-heartedly around his fingers. "That ain't no way t' greet someone in this situation!"

"Like hell," Hiyori bit. "It's the only way to greet you, ever!" Her arms crossed and a glare was shot across the room as she seemed to calm enough for her expression to slacken into a bit of a darker one. "I woke up an' that creepy-faced guy told me everything that had happened," she informed, "but I didn't want to believe him."

"I know," Shinji said with a sigh, slumping back against the wall his bed was pushed against. "It's a huge mess, like always."

"Then we'll just clean it up," she said stubbornly, frowning in his direction. "We can't leave those idiots on their own down there; they'll kill each other with their pea-brained ideas." It was the closest she'd ever come to admitting that she thought Shinji was a good leader.

"Of course we will," he agreed in a tone that suggested such had been his plan all along, "but Aizen's gonna be tricky t' deal with." He slid a long glance over to her. "Did 'e tell ya the same dumbass story 'e told Ichigo?"

"As if," she said, her nose wrinkling in a bit of a scowl. "No one told me anything, except how long I've been here an' what happened after the war."

"Bastard," Shinji growled in frustration and shoved his blankets to the side, rising to his feet. He paused, then, and sent a cautious glance to the girl. "How long've I been out?"

"They brought you back yesterday." She didn't even have to ask why he was suspicious.

"Damn Mayuri," Shinji muttered, rubbing the spot on his arm where the captain's needle had pushed into his skin. "Whatever. I gotta go find Aizen."

She knew it was coming, and yet every muslce in her body protested against letting him go. Whether it was just to keep him away from Aizen, or to keep him nearer for a little bit longer, she wasn't sure. Either way, she knew she couldn't stop him and only called out for him right before he disappeared from her sight. "Baldy!"

"Eh?" Shinji craned his neck over his shoulder, brow furrowing. "Don't try an' stop me, Hiyori. You know I gotta do this."

Her eye twitched. "I wasn't gonna say anything like that!" she insisted, the lightest tinge coloring her cheeks. "I was gonna say somethin' like 'Don't get killed!' but forget it, now!"

The corners of Shinji's lips turned up in a grin. "I'll be back before ya know it."

* * *

Aizen certainly wasn't hiding, but Shinji was grateful that the king of Hueco Mundo was alone in his throne room. A little disoriented by not seeing the younger man atop his throne, but instead standing near a large window overlooking an expanse of the monotonous landscape outside, Shinji approached him cautiously.

"Aizen."

For a moment, Aizen remained quiet and still, as if he hadn't heard his name called at all. Slowly, though, he turned his body halfway toward the other man, as if including him in the sightseeing, rather than giving him his undivided attention. He smiled faintly as Shinji took the hint and stepped closer, taking in the distraction of an otherwise useless view.

"Are you upset that I've brought you back?" Aizen wondered, once again shifting to stand side-by-side with the shorter man.

Shinji gave the question some serious thought, then finally moved his shoulders in a lame attempt at a shrug. "Nah, not really," he admitted, his tone keeping with the oddly-serene atmosphere that had settled down upon them. "Was it true? What ya told Ichigo?"

"Every word."

Perhaps, Shinji mused, he couldn't recall any of his previous tension or stomach-churning hatred that he usually felt toward Aizen because, for once, the other didn't seem in complete control. For once, he wanted something that required someone else's cooperation; a kind that couldn't be tricked or manipulated out of them. It was the closest Shinji had ever come in over a hundred and fifty years of actually seeing Aizen as an equal. At the very least, a real person.

"Ya know Yamamoto ain't gonna go for it."

Of course that point had been considered. Yamamoto would be a difficult man to persuade, and even the return of two of his most prized allies hadn't swung the odds in Aizen's favor. Hiyori had been his failsafe; if the plan hadn't worked- which it hadn't- then Shinji would return and Aizen would launch another tactic at Yamamoto. His plots and devices were endless, and he was sure one of them would work. It only took patience, which Aizen had never been lacking in.

"He has never understood," Aizen finally decided, "my intentions or wishes." No one really had, but they couldn't all be blamed. After all, he had never spoken of his true goals or, more accurately, the movies behind them.

"An' what's that?" Shinji wondered, frowning a bit. "Everyone sees ya as this big-headed, power-hungry maniac. It's kinda hard not to, considerin' all the shit ya've done." He finally gave up studying the white sands and tilted his head in Aizen's direction. "So whadda ya really want?"

"Did Ichigo not relay my message?" Aizen wondered, breaking the eye contact as soon as it had been made, gesturing out the window. "To remain here, undisturbed, with my children." A smile was shot toward the Vizard. "You and your kind are welcome, as well. You are, after all, my creations, just as the Espada are."

A disgruntled noise rose from the back of Shinji's throat. "We ain't your children an' we ain't your lab experiments," he informed the other man, shortly. And just like that, the small bit of understanding he had been trying to give Aizen dissipated with the other's callous words. "An' we'd die before we ever lived in a place like this with a creep like you."

Aizen made no move to stop the other man from leaving, watching his reflection in the mirror vanish behind a closed door. Despite the rejection, a faint smile graced his lips. Shinji could still be persuaded.

* * *

"Why am I always the last one?" Urahara wondered as he quickly slipped into place between Rose and Komamura. Yamamoto had called an abrupt captain's meeting and despite leaving in relative good time, he ended up being greeted by twelve other impatient faces. He didn't miss the condescending look shot to him from the front of his line by a very haughty Soi Fon.

"Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," Yamamoto addressed in a grave voice, surveying each face as he spoke, "I have summoned you here this evening for a debriefing and tactical meeting."

"Tactical meeting?" Kyouraku muttered, glancing from Urahara to Yamamoto. "Are we at war again, already?"

"As some of you are already aware, last night, Hirako Shinji disappeared from under observation in Squad Twelve's barracks."

"Poof!" Mayuri emphasized, raising his hands in frustration. "Right out from under my nose! I turned my back for five seconds to prepare a little test, and he was gone!"

A moment of silence passed in morbid sympathy for Shinji's fate at the scientist's hands before Yamamoto spoke again.

"Considering his recent involvement in the matters surrounding Aizen Sousuke, we can safely assume that he has been returned to Hueco Mundo." He paused, shifting his steely-eyed gaze to Urahara for a moment. "As he was unconscious at the time, we are to treat his disappearance as an abduction." As soon as he saw the edges of the blonde's lips turn up, he averted his gaze. "Furthermore, it is believed that Sarugaki Hiyori is being held captive in Las Noches, as well."

The expected looks and sounds of shock filled the quiet room, but those who had already suspected as much- Urahara, Rose, and Kensei- simply bowed their heads in pensive contemplation.

"So, then," Kyouraku said slowly, "what are your orders?" It was undoubtedly the question on everyone's mind.

Tension dripped from every second that the Captain Commander waited in silent contemplation. He had many options and, finally, looked to Urahara. "Are they here?"

A brief nod was given and a disturbingly wide smile. "Ready and willing~"

A soft grunt of acknowledgment and Yamamoto raised his voice to speak to the group he knew must be waiting right outside his doors. "Enter!"

Slowly, as they always did, the doors parted way for the four remaining Vizard who were neither present nor currently missing. Lead by Love, they entered the meeting room, though lingered near the back.

"Aikawa Love, Yadoumaru Lisa, Kuna Mashiro, Ushouda Hachigen," the Captain Commander announced stiffly, "along with Muguruma Kensei, Outoribashi Roujuurou, Kyouraku Shunsui, and..." he narrowed his eyes only slightly as a fifth figure entered the room, "Kurosaki Ichigo. The eight of you will launch our assault on Las Noches. Your goal is to annihilate Aizen Sousuke, once and for all, and also to recover our captive allies."

"And the rest of us?" Ukitake spoke up, a bit concerned that he wasn't being sent in alongside his old friend, as was usually the case.

"The rest of you will remain here. We cannot rule out the possibility of this being a trap, and you will be charged with protecting Soul Society, should Aizen send his army here."

"And you?" A few glances were shot to Urahara as he addressed Yamamoto, but he doubted anyone could deny wondering what role the Captain Commander would take.

"I will join alongside those marching into Hueco Mundo." His captains had been trapped there once before, unable to assist everyone on the other side. He personally would assure that such a thing did not happen again. "Make your preparations!" he ordered. "Dismissed!"

* * *

"Ya wanted t' see me, Lord Aizen?" Gin hovered by the door, his curiosity to blame for arriving so promptly. As far as he was aware, Aizen had no more need for him in this little plan.

"They will come soon," Aizen told him, "and once they do, our worlds will be separated forever. Make your preparations." He was sure Gin knew the intentions behind those words.

"Ya sure 'bout that?" Gin wondered, a light frown touching his lips. "It ain't necessary."

"Perhaps," Aizen mused, "but do so, anyway."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The Tenth Division barracks in Soul Society were quiet. Matsumoto wasn't too sure what her captain was doing, but he had been called away in a hurry and hadn't returned since. It had been hours, so she assumed it was something serious. Then again, with everything that had happened lately, it wouldn't be too surprising if it was to do with Aizen. It had been sixteen months since they had last seen any sight of the traitors, but it still felt too soon to be thrust back into the same sort of situation again.

The female sighed lightly and rested her chin against the palm of her hand, looking down nonchalantly at the work laid out before her. Hitsugaya wouldn't be shocked that she hadn't done a thing in his absence, and she really wasn't in the mood. Like, _really_. Maybe Hisagi would be up for a round or two of drinks. If he wasn't still chasing after his new captain like a little puppy. Honestly, some people were so obvious.

"Ahh, Rangiku~ Ya sure don't look like you're workin' too hard."

The voice sent a chill down the redhead's spine and every hair on her arms stood on end. Slowly, clear, blue eyes raised from dull paperwork to the face of her uninvited guest. She parted her lips to speak, but her throat tightened so much that she was sure she would be unable to make any sound.

"Gin," she managed out, lower lip quivering from the effort of the man's name. Her brain went into overdrive, telling her to reach for her sword and attack, but her body refused the messages and insisted that she was comfortable right where she was. She wouldn't have to speak to ask why he was here. He would know she couldn't.

Ichimaru let the smile on his lips dampen just a bit into a more apologetic expression. He _could_ be sorry about the things he did, from time to time, and he was sure that one of those things was leaving her behind the way that he did. Especially now, when it all seemed so pointless. He hadn't expected Aizen to retreat or to call off his plans so eagerly. Then again, if Aizen had been honest with his intentions from the start, then perhaps the ex-captain would have been able to predict his erratic movements a bit better. It was too late for that, now, though, and he was stuck with his decisions.

"I'm sorry," he offered lightly, his ever-waning smile slip just a bit more, "that I didn't tell ya before."

"Tell me?" she repeated, the initial shock having set in and faded to a point where she could, at the very least, carry on a conversation. Her muscles were still out on conference about that whole moving thing. "Tell me what?"

"Why I left an' followed Aizen." By nature, he wasn't too sentimental of a creature, but Ichimaru was sure this was the last time he'd ever speak to the girl. It was the least he could do for her to touch on an emotional side, though perhaps not _too_ much. "It was 'cause of you, ya know."

Somewhere, deep down inside, she had already known that. At the very least, she had known that Ichimaru wasn't a bad person and had his motives, and that they were good ones. Though, in comparison to all that Aizen had done, not too many reasons could be labeled as 'bad'. Still, that knowledge had been buried under years of trying to get over not having him around and too many drinks to count, so to actually hear the words registered a good deal of shock on her face.

"Maybe ya never knew it, but when I found ya on the road that day," she would definitely remember which day, "it was 'cause of him. I wanted revenge for what he'd done to ya." Even if Aizen was spying on him, even if he heard every word, Ichimaru wouldn't be worried. He was sure Aizen knew all of this, anyway, and had kept him around regardless.

"Why are you here?" Matsumoto wondered, surveying the other Shinigami suspiciously. "Why now? Gin, what's happening?"

And the smile was back. He knew he didn't have time to explain everything and answer all the questions he was sure she had, so with one last look to memorize her face, he turned from the lieutenant and said over his shoulder, "Goodbye, Rangiku."

Before she could even call for him to wait, he was gone. Her gaze fell, landed on the paperwork she still had in front of her, and finally, her body reacted. It stood, worked out a few kinks in her neck, and promptly marched out of the office. Shuuhei had better be ready to drink.

* * *

Ichimaru was disappointed. Matsumoto had been the main reason for his return, but not the only one. Unfortunately, the other reason was currently occupied with his new captain. He watched carefully as Kira Izuru spoke with his captain about some matter or another. Ichimaru was sure it was something to do with Aizen and Soul Society's plans to attack, but he hadn't been there to spy for information and so it interested him very little. Whatever they threw at the king of Hueco Mundo, it would be thrown right back. Likely, Aizen had planned for it all, anyway.

But Ichimaru would feel unfulfilled if he didn't get to say a few, parting words to his former lieutenant. It would constantly linger on his mind and he didn't need such trivial things keeping him from exploring every method of harassing Ulquiorra in their coming years together. Having no real purpose or goal to move forward toward, life in Las Noches would get dull very quickly and Ichimaru wanted no melodramatic thoughts to reflect back on once even bothering the Espada ceased to amuse him.

Well, it would just have to be quick.

"I understand, sir. Please, be careful, and if there's anything I can do while you're gone, don't hesitate to-"

"Ah, man. I guess I coulda waited for a few more minutes an' ya woulda been alone, huh?"

Rose recognized the voice and immediately spun around, eyes wide and hand flying to the hilt of his sword. So, Aizen knew of their plans already, and had sent his goonies in a preemptive strike? His mind raced to the others and knew that he had to finish things here quickly and aid them.

Ichimaru frowned a bit as the sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath permeated the air. With a single flash step, he darted around the wary captain and behind his stunned lieutenant, situating the sullen blonde between him and his enemy.

"I'm not here for you," Ichimaru informed Rose, his smile returning as Kira slowly turned toward him. "I woulda liked t' say more, but I guess your new captain's a bit jumpier than your last, eh?"

"Kira, what are you doing?" Rose demanded, body tense but unable to attack the intruder with his lieutenant so close. "Get away!"

Every word aimed in his direction seemed a bit muffled and their message to his brain was delayed. Slowly, Kira's awareness caught up with the situation and though he fully realized the position he was in, his hand didn't once move to his sword. How could it? How could _he_?

"Captain Ichimaru," Kira murmured, fully aware now of his actual captain standing behind him. He was sure the guy would think him a terrible subordinate by the end of the day, but he couldn't help himself. It would take someone to lose what he had lost to fully understand, and this guy didn't seem like the most sympathetic in the world.

"Are ya sure ya should be callin' me that?" Ichimaru wondered, darting a look back to the rightful captain's face before looking back to Kira. "Gotta be a good boy, Izuru." A hand raised up to place itself lightly atop the splash of pale blonde hair. "Keep workin' hard, alrigh'?" He paused a moment before leaning in, making every attempt to keep his next words for the other man's ears only. "Ya always made me proud t' have ya."

Despite himself, upon seeing that Ichimaru wasn't there for an assault, Rose let his guard down just a little. What could he do, anyway, while Ichimaru was practically using his lieutenant as a shield? And just as quickly as he had come, the traitor was gone and the two were left alone again. He hadn't heard whatever was whispered, almost attempted not to hear out of respect for his subordinate, but he had heard everything else. Especially the part where Kira still addressed the exile as his superior.

With the influence of Ichimaru's presence gone, Kira's mind jolted him back to reality and told him that he was probably in big trouble. Eyes wide, he immediately spun around to face the older man. "Captain Outoribashi, I-"

"Don't," Rose cut him off, raising a hand. "I can't claim to know what sort of relationship you two had while he was here, but it's more than what we have, right now." How could he be angry? If anything, he was concerned, reminding him constantly that bodily harm had never been their opponent's forte. "I'm not the person to tell you where your loyalties lie. I can only tell you that you should be on whatever side they remain with." Perhaps it wasn't the advice of a good captain, but Rose had yet to be in the position long enough to let duty and responsibility take over his every waking thought, like it seemed to with so many others.

Kira understood the words, but was wary of them. What sort of superior would tell his subordinate to run to the enemy's arms, if that's where he wanted to be? Fortunately, Kira knew where he belonged and it wasn't at Ichimaru's side. As often as he had thought as much, he had come to realize that no one really belonged there for too long. Even if the place was reserved for someone, it would be Matsumoto before it was him.

"Thank you, Captain Outoribashi," Kira murmured, bending into a low bow. "Please, be safe during your trip."

"Can you really mean that?" Rose wondered. After all, a successful venture on their part would surely mean the death of the man that had just intruded upon their brief farewell. He wondered who Kira would really want to survive more. When he received no response, he gave a light sigh and shot a wave over his shoulder. "Don't work too hard while I'm gone."

* * *

"I'm surprised to see that you aren't with Hiyori." Surprised, but pleased. It would be much easier to talk to the Vizard without his louder, more violent counterpart around.

Shinji glanced up to see Aizen standing in his doorway and scowled. "What's it to ya?"

"A mere observation," Aizen assured him, keeping his distance. "Are you aware that, currently-"

"Save it," Shinji cut him off in a loud voice. "I already told ya no, an' I ain't gonna change my mind. It don't matter what ya say, so just shaddup."

"Even if I told you that to agree would prevent a second war?" The instant silence he received as a response made him smile.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Shinji asked after a few, cautious moments of determining that the other man wasn't lying. For once.

"Soul Society is mobilizing its greatest forces, inside and outside of its reign of command, to come here." Aizen surveyed his former captain with a curious expression. "For you."

He had expected as much, but he still wasn't pleased to hear it. Shinji knew he had to come back, but he hadn't planned on staying long enough for those below to actually make a plan and carry it out. He hadn't bet on Yamamoto agreeing so quickly or so forcefully. Had he seen all of this coming? It was probably Kisuke's fault.

"Looks like you're shit outta luck, then," Shinji told him with a disinterested air, looking off to the side. Whatever it took to make his rejection obvious.

"You would risk the life of your friends?" Aizen wondered, eyebrows raised every so slightly in a way that suggested he knew better.

"Who's t' say those idiots are my friends?" Shinji shot back. He was under no obligation to claim a single captain or lieutenant as his friend, though he was sure Aizen knew a few of them fell into that category. For the most part, however, he couldn't even keep all the names and faces straight.

"Who is to say that it is only the Shinigami that will come?"

Shinji's body tensed, but he still refused eye contact. Of course he'd expected the others to come. In fact, he'd _only_ expected them to come. Perhaps the forces that Aizen spoke of were only Kensei and Rose, and they had gone against Yamamoto's orders to stay put and joined the rest to follow Ichigo to Las Noches. That was probably it. The Vizard scoffed.

"An' I'm s'pposed t' trust that ya won't lay a finger on 'em if I say I'll stay with you?" He asked the question in a way that told the other he was much, much smarter than to believe that. Even if Aizen could vouch for himself, he wouldn't be the only one under assault and he doubted many others there would show such restraint.

"You are supposed to believe that you have the capabilities to convince them that this is a fruitless venture, and to return home without engaging in a losing battle."

Somehow, Shinji was even less convinced than if Aizen had said he'd keep Grimmjow on a short leash and his friends could waltz in and out of there, unharmed. He sat up from his lounged position on the bed and leaned forward, face contorted into a snarl.

"You're a goddamn coward, after all," he growled. "A losin' battle? They'd kick your ass an' ya know it! Ya ran away last time an' now ya ain't even got half the man power ya did back then! You're tryin' t' convince me t' tell 'em t' turn around when we all know they ain't got a damn reason to do it!"

Aizen frowned lightly for a moment, but soon covered it with an amused smirk. "You have always been such a perceptive man, Shinji."

"Save the compliments," the blonde spat, "I ain't talkin' peace treaties for ya."

"Will you allow me to convince you otherwise?"

After a moment, Shinji sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead. Ya might as well get used t' fightin' _losin' battles_."

Aizen's smile only grew.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Ichigo asked, surveying his group. They were still waiting for Yamamoto to hand out orders to be followed in his absence, but that was all.

"Are you sure you are?" Kyouraku wondered, eyeing the substitute carefully. They had all been made aware of the situation and though a few had tried to deter Ichigo from going, or to wait a bit longer to become stable again, he refused. He insisted that, despite the volatile levels of his power, which were coming out in spurts ranging from normal human to super strength much like a light bulb with bad wiring, he wanted to go. He owed Shinji as much as the rest of them.

"Of course I'm sure," Ichigo told him with a look that said the other was crazy for even asking such a thing.

"I guess the only thing left to do is wait, then," Kensei muttered.

Mashiro let out a light giggle and leaned against her former captain, grinning up at him. "Did you kiss your boyfriend goodbye before you left?" she asked.

The man's face immediately tinged a dark shade of pink and he scowled down at the girl. "What the hell are you talking about, idiot? Don't say things like that without even knowing what they mean!"

"She knows what they mean," Lisa informed him, matter-of-factly. "I told her."

"Told her _what_?"

"That I saw how close you and your lieutenant have gotten."

Every eye was trained intently on Kensei's face.

Obviously flustered, Kensei scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, avoiding eye contact with every single member of the rescue party. "You're delusional. And stop spying on us!"

"My, my~" Kyouraku murmured, not even bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. "Of all the people."

"What are you all muttering about, now?" an aged voice asked with the edge of impatience.

Always ready to clue someone in on the situation, Mashiro jumped to attention. "We were talking about Kens-"

Lisa's hand promptly covered the other girl's mouth and she leaned down to whisper in her friend's ear. "Remember, the Captain Commander doesn't approve of superior-subordinate relationships." Any relationships, really. For some reason, she and Kyouraku had always received those warnings; they were told time and time again that emotions would only get in the way of duty.

Yamamoto surveyed the group for a long minute before clearing his throat and drawing everyone's attention. "If you are done gossiping like teenagers, let us go." He gave a brief nod to the waiting Urahara, who quickly nodded his understanding and began murmuring an incantation under his breath. The makeshift Keikaigi gate before the group began glowing with energy and, as the scientist finished his spell, opened to provide them passage through.

"Hueco Mundo awaits us on the other side!" Yamamoto informed the others, strictly. "Do not forget your purpose!"

With those few words, nine forms disappeared, one by one, into the glowing abyss.


	10. Indebted

_**Flashback:**_

"Save_ the compliments," the blonde spat, "I ain't talkin' peace treaties for ya."_

"_Will you allow me to convince you otherwise?"_

_After a moment, Shinji sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Go ahead. Ya might as well get used t' fightin'_ losin' battles._"_

_Aizen's smile only grew as he advance further into the room. "Then hear what I have to tell you of my intentions from the start."_

_As disinterestedly as he could while being rather keen to hear the story, Shinji shrugged. "I'm listenin'."_

"_My dream, in its entirety, was not something as simple as power or respect. I dedicated my life to finding a realm where Hollow and Shinigami could exist in cooperation and peace. You, Shinji, and your kind were to be the gateway to that world," a frown touched upon his lips, "but my ideals, I realized, were too advanced for Soul Society's archaic ways." It was worse than observing the humans bestow equal rights to those of the same gender or skin color. Apparently, Shinigami were not as above human frailties as they imagined._

"_Ever since my first, failed attempt," he continued, "I have been taking great efforts to lead our world into accepting back the ones I demonized while exploring other means of creating my utopia." He paused for a moment, considering all of his actions. "It would seem, now, that the world I envisioned will never be realized, but I have at least undone most of the damage I have caused."_

_Shinji wasn't sure what to say and so he kept quiet. It was true that, in some light, Aizen's betrayal of Soul Society had led the Vizard back into Yamamoto's good graces. Had it really been intentional? All for them? Shinji was sure Aizen wasn't that self-sacrificing and deduced that it was likely 'kill two birds with one stone' rather than 'a happy coincidence'. He had always been a multi-tasker._

_But somehow, hearing everything, and though he wanted to fight it, Shinji couldn't help but feel a hundred years of grudges and anger begin to drain from his bones. Aizen had been a fool and his actions were undeniably unforgivable, but perhaps he wasn't the _total_ asshole Shinji thought he was. At the very least, he deserved a little help setting things straight._

"_Well, when ya put it like that," he finally said, tugging his hat down just a bit, "it's kinda hard to say no." He gave a dramatic sigh. "Ya just love twistin' my arm, don't ya?"_

"_The only thing I miss more is combing your hair," Aizen assured him with a tone reminiscent of his days as a lieutenant; patient and obliging with the ever-present underlying hint of condescension._

"_Only two things ya were ever good at." Shinji shot him a sharp look from under the brim of his hat. "Alright, Aizen. But ya owe me one."_

_Aizen smiled. "I am forever in your debt, Captain."_

_**End**__** Flashback**_

**__**Shinji watched from the control room as several figures burst through the rip in space. He let his hat twirl around his finger for another moment before placing it firmly back on his head, a determined glint in his eye.

"Here goes nothin'."

* * *

"I've never been through the front door before," Ichigo remarked, tilting his head in consideration at the massive gateway before their group. He had infiltrated Las Noches before, but his entrance hadn't exactly been traditional. Though, if he had to be honest, there were many things different about this trip to the Hollow's world. For one, there was practically no resistance to their arrival. Needless to say, it set just about everyone on edge.

"Be careful," Yamamoto scolded lightly, keen eyes looking for any indication of a trap or ambush. It was undoubted that Aizen was aware of their presence and, as such, that he would have tactics to attempt to deal with them before they ever set foot in his home. Of course, they would be futile, but it was the appearance of having powerful subordinates more than the actual hope that anyone but the God himself would stand a chance against his opposition.

"They're bigger than even your doors," Kyouraku joked lightly in his superior's direction. "Are you sure we'll be able to open them?"

Yamamoto sent a tired scowl to the captain, but quickly shifted his gaze as Ichigo stepped forward, his sword slung casually over his back.

"I'll open 'em," he stated with confidence that couldn't have possibly been one-hundred percent. For all any of them knew, a swing of his sword would barely cut the air. Or it could bring the whole of Las Noches down on their heads. It was a bit too risky, but he seemed to have forgotten as much already.

"Idiot," Kensei muttered, clamping a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't go swinging that thing around unless you have to. We still have people in there to rescue, remember?"

"I'll handle this," Love insisted as he stepped forward, banging his fists together in preparation. "All I have to do is make a big hole in it, right?"

Contemplating his options, Yamamoto finally gave a small grunt and a confirming nod. He watched with a grave expression as the former captain withdrew his sword and shouted its release. Perhaps Love hadn't thought his Hollow mask could muster the proper destruction necessary, or maybe he realized that it would put the Captain Commander on edge. Either way, Yamamoto was grateful that he settled for his zanpakutou.

"Oh, man! You guys really know how t' make an entrance, don't ya?"

"Sh-Shinji?" Ichigo was the first to react, wide-eyed as the Vizard's head poked out from the large hole Love had made moments before.

Shinji waved a hand in front of his face, clearing away enough dust so he could get a good look at the group. Most of them had been expected, though he was admittedly unnerved to see Yamamoto there in the flesh. This was going to be more difficult.

"Y'know, ya coulda knocked!" he informed Love, motioning to the fortress beyond. "I was standin' right there."

"If you were right there, then you should have opened the door," Kensei informed him with a frown.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Shinji asked, tilting his head back as far as he could to get a good look at the large doors. "There's no way I could open somethin' like that!"

"Then knocking wouldn't have done any good at all!"

"A warnin', obviously! Ya almost crushed me with that thing!" He slid a glance to Love with a grin. "Unless that was your intention."

A tense silence settled over the group as Love's blade shrunk back down to a less-imposing size and he slid it back into its sheath. "Of course not."

"If no one else will say it," Kyouraku interrupted, stepping forward with a severe look on his face, "then I guess I will." He caught Shinji's eye and paused for a moment, trying to decipher what the other wasn't telling them. "You look suspicious out here, Shinji."

"Suspicious?" he repeated, breaking the eye contact and giving a shrug. "I was just out for a walk an' I heard a big explosion."

Yamamoto's steely gaze caught every bit of Shinji in its grasp. "Where is Aizen?"

"Aizen? I thought ya were here t' get me." The look he wore suggested he knew better. "Everyone's all about Aizen; I was gonna feel special, for a minute." At Yamamoto's tense silence, Shinji grinned. "'e sent me out here t' greet ya. I think 'e was hopin' I could change your mind 'bout goin' any further. Ya know, just turnin' around an' goin' home. But ya ain't got the face of someone who came for negotiations."

"We came to rescue you, idiot!" Lisa shouted at him from behind Kyouraku. She took a step forward and calmed a bit. "And we came to kill Aizen."

"Well, then." Shinji gave a light sigh as he heard the familiar rip of a Garganta open behind him. His head cocked over his shoulder as Starrk came into view and turned to head toward the Espada. "Let's take the quick way, yeah?"

* * *

Shinji was positive he had never been in a more tense environment. Behind him stood his friends- and Yamamoto- while before him sat Aizen, flanked on either side by Gin and Ulquiorra, with Starrk and Grimmjow standing close by. He could practically feel the bloodlust in the Vizard behind him and felt his own Hollow cry out to join them. It would be so easy to hate Aizen right now; so easy to join his friends. He had nothing else here to lose. And yet...

"Captain Commander," Aizen greeted, a calm smile spread over his lips, "have you recovered well from our last meeting?"

"Aizen," Yamamoto all but growled, fingers already tightening around the hilt of his zanpakutou, "I didn't come here to talk. You won't escape twice."

"Escape?" the exile repeated with a faint air of amusement. "Why would I wish to escape my home? Rather, it is you whom I wish to leave. I am offering you peace; what more could you ask for?"

"Peace, you say?" the old man's voice nearly held a chuckle in it as he spoke. "You are the very antithesis of peace. Do you expect us to leave here without your blood on our blades?"

The smile faded just a touch. "If all wars were fought without treaty and until one side was completely exterminated, there would be little left of that order and pride you speak so highly of." He paused, surveying Yamamoto and then the Vizard and Shinigami behind him. "Your followers would no longer be 'soldiers' but 'destroyers'. Is that your aim for Soul Society? A tribe of barbarians?"

"In this instance," Yamamoto told him, an unimpressed look glimmering in his eyes, "I will accept any label they are worthy of, if it means your death."

"I see." Aizen let out a soft sigh and allowed his eyes to close. "You make things difficult, as always." And, he observed, with so little conviction. It seemed, at this point, Yamamoto was waging war simply for the sake of waging it. Those types were, admittedly, the harder ones to convince.

"Enough of this," Ichigo stated, stepping forward. He had eyes for no one but Aizen and pointed his sword directly at the Espada leader. "We didn't come here to talk, right? So, then let's stop!"

With that final word, he pushed forward, swinging his blade down upon Aizen's head. He wasn't ultimately surprised, though thoroughly annoyed, when it was stopped with another and a flash of emerald green met his eye.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo growled, gritting his teeth. If there was anyone he had a bigger grudge against than Aizen, it was the Espada before him. Words were no longer needed between the two and they silently agreed that their dispute would finally be finished.

"Looks like this won't be easy, after all," Kensei muttered, raising a hand to pull down his mask. All around him, the Vizard mimicked his lead and he shot out toward Aizen, if only to draw out his next underling.

He wasn't disappointed when a fiery-eyed Espada with a wide, vicious grin blocked his assault. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he introduced in a arrogant tone before his grin widened and he sent a blow straight at Kensei's mask, "in case you were wondering who's gonna kick your ass."

Kensei blocked the fist, but grunted lowly as a sturdy kick to his chest sent him hurtling back. Of course, he just _had_ to get the obnoxious one.

Kyouraku observed the rest of the room and, instantly, met Starrk's eyes. With a lazy grin, he appeared in front of the Primera in an instant and tilted his hat to the side lightly. "We meet again~"

"You sound far too happy about it," Starrk informed him, shooting a glance to survey the rest of the Vizard and Yamamoto. "They can't really expect to fight in such a small space as this."

"Of course not," Kyouraku agreed, "that's why I chose you. We can wait it out this time, don't you think?" The look he was given told him Starrk couldn't have agreed more.

"I guess we're the ones that get to go for the head honcho," Love observed, tilting his head back to take in the remainder of the group.

"Hey, stop!" Shinji's head swiveled as he took in the two battles, which he knew would take very little time to get vicious and destructive, before focusing his gaze on Yamamoto. "Old man! It ain't gotta go down like this. Why don't ya ever listen to me when ya should? There ain't no point t' this, anymore. We're just wastin' lives like this!" He motioned around the room. "Aizen already sent Hiyori home, so ya got no reason t' be here." He caught Lisa's form out of the corner of his eye and didn't dare to even search for Hachi. "An' I'm stayin' here."

At the final words, both Ichigo and Kensei halted in their assaults, every eye in the room now on Shinji and Yamamoto. If possible, the Captain Commander's look grew even more severe.

"Hirako Shinji," he stated in a low, clear voice, "to claim as much would be to claim your loyalty to Aizen and your betrayal of your allies."

"Ya don't get it, do ya?" Shinji wondered with a frown. "What Aizen wants, what _everyone _here wants; those sortsa things don't even apply. 'Traitor' an' 'enemy'," he kept his gaze focused on Yamamoto, unable to look at his family and friends as he spoke, "even things like 'allies'. To keep the worlds separated, Hueco Mundo an' Soul Society, would mean that we ain't gotta worry 'bout that kinda stuff anymore."

"Shinji!" It was Ichigo that finally spoke, eyes showing clearly that he didn't understand a bit of what Shinji was trying to say or do. "This was your plan, all along? To sacrifice yourself, regardless? I told you that we'd follow you!" He took a step closer, trying to communicate everything across the short distance between them. "No matter what, this is what we'll do!"

"It ain't your decision!" Shinji told him, shortly. Ichigo didn't get it; he didn't expect Ichigo to get it. He didn't even really expect Yamamoto or Kyouraku to get it, but the rest of them...

His stomach still turned a bit as his eyes quickly found Hachi's serene face. As big as the guy was, he practically faded into the background in these sorts of situations, but Shinji hadn't forgotten for a minute that he was there. And when the large man smiled just a little, he felt something in him rise up. He turned back to Yamamoto and placed a hand on the hilt of his blade. He could have laughed when Yamamoto tensed at the action. "Relax, old man, I ain't gonna attack ya." His eyes traveled down to the sword, silently apologizing to his companion. "Ya said givin' me back Sakanade was your way of repayin' me, right? I said it wasn't nearly enough, but if ya want, I'll give 'im back." His eyes returned to burrow into Yamamoto's. "I'll hand 'im over if ya'll accept Aizen's offer- nah, accept _my_ offer in place of it."

The room fell silent and, for a moment, even Aizen looked as if he pitied the man who was sacrificing so much for his plans. Yamamoto's gaze, however, held no sympathy in it. Only an attempt to understand the man in front of him, as he had always tried to do. Tried and failed.

"Why would you protect him?" he asked slowly. "The man who robbed you of your status and home; who mutated you and shamed you from the life you knew? Why would you give up so much to protect him, now?"

Shinji tilted his head over his shoulder to look at Aizen, not all impressed by what he assumed was supposed to be a comforting smile on the other's lips. "It ain't about 'im," he stated, looking back to Yamamoto, then motioning to the rest of the room. "It's about everyone. T' protect _them_. I ain't new at bein' a leader, an' I always had this policy not t' take anyone else's feelin's int' account when I make a decision." Lisa's eye caught his and he hoped his next words hit home to her. "'Cause what they want ain't always what they need. They don't need me, anymore. They need peace an' quiet. They need their home back an' their life back." He narrowed in on the Captain Commander once more. "Bein' a leader, ya should know somethin' 'bout that, right? An' right now, ya can't be thinkin' 'bout what you want, or even what might make everyone else happy. Ya just gotta think 'bout what they need, an' another war- one ya might end up losin'- ain't really what anyone _needs_."

Had it been Aizen- or really very nearly anyone else other than Shinji- speaking the words, Yamamoto would have dismissed it as something pretty covering up something very ugly; words perfected and manufactured to persuade and manipulate. But because it was Shinji, a man he knew would sooner die than sacrifice his values and his morals, he took them into consideration. To classify him as persuaded or swoon by the speech may have been a bit of an overstatement, but a quick survey of the room told him he was just about alone on that.

The Vizard, even his captains, seemed to have relinquished their fighting spirit. Kyouraku seemed content with the outcome and even Ichigo, who must have been gunning to take on the pale Espada once more, seemed to hesitate in his actions. If he continued, Yamamnoto knew, he would likely be doing so alone or with very little manpower to back him up. He was powerful, but he had faced Aizen once before and knew he could not do so alone. Whether Shinji's goal was to persuade him personally or simply put him at such a great disadvantage that he had no choice but the comply, the end result of a slackened grip on a dark purple hilt was met.

"It seems," he finally said in a voice that said his hand was being forced, "that you have left me little choice, Hirako Shinji." They shared a look that told Yamamoto it wasn't exactly a victory for the other man, either. His attention turned to Aizen. "Aizen Sousuke. Your request for our worlds to be separated is not a simple one to grant. You should know that, as Shinigami, we are responsible for a balance between the worlds. Hueco Mundo is an important part of that balance, as are the Hollows that reside within its boundaries." His gaze narrowed. "This place, Las Noches, however, is a burden upon all life and can be easily and not the least bit regrettably sealed away."

Shinji knew immediately that Aizen would see the words as a compromise, and as big as Las Noches was, it was a blip on the radar compared to the expansive lands of Hueco Mundo. At Aizen's contemplative silence, he frowned.

"Well," he said loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him, "it ain't like there's a lot t' sightsee around here, anyway. Ya seen one sand dune, ya seen 'em all, am I right? An' this place is big enough as it is. I could get lost for years walkin' 'round here!" His tone was light, but his gaze was intense as it caught Aizen's. "Ain't a big difference between fuckin' big an' _really_ fuckin' big, right, Aizen? As small as we are, we'll never be able t' tell the difference."

And, despite his internal despite at accepting anything less than everything, Aizen felt a kick in his gut at how Shinji still reminded him of such a demanding child, only asking for so much to be sated, if only temporarily. The corners of his lips turned up; Shinji knew well enough that Aizen could hardly deny him when he acted as such. He deduced that, still, the Vizard had yet to see the world outside of himself that also needed attention and care.

"A small price to pay," he finally decided, letting his eyes close for a moment, "for such a large reward." Then they were back open and looking to Yamamoto. "I believe your visit here has reached its fruition, Captain Commander."

A finality in his words seemed to close the deal and, on instinct, Ichigo stepped toward Shinji, defiance still riddling his features. Before he could speak, though, Shinji did.

"Don't worry your head 'bout it, Ichigo," Shinji told him with a wink. "Just make sure things stay good on your end an' I'll do the same here, okay?"

"Shinji..." It was Lisa's voice that broke the silence, next. Her eyes didn't beg him to stay with her, but at the very least to leave fully if he was going to go; to give them the closure they all craved.

Frowning a bit, Shinji turned his back to the group and was met with his new roommates, so to speak. He closed his eyes; he couldn't bear to see Aizen's self-righteous smile at the moment. "It ain't a good idea t' have a face like that when you're talkin' to a traitor," he told her evenly, "'specially right in front of the old man's face."

"Not all of us owe him silence," Love insisted, also moving up.

"Then ya owe it t' me." Finally, shoving down every feeling he was sure would come back and bite him in the ass, later, Shinji glanced over his shoulder at the group. "Ya know how terrible I am with messy goodbyes." A million words passed through their gazes as he took each one of them in turn, finally resting on Hachi. "But do me a little favor, yeah? Tell Kisuke an' Hiyori..." He paused, falling into deep contemplation for a moment as a spark of regret shot through his chest. "Tell 'em it's alright if they wanna hate me for this."

"Idiot," Lisa muttered, "we could never." It was clear the message had been for all of them.

Upon Aizen's subtle command, Ulquiorra begrudgingly opened a pathway for the intruders. As they passed, one by one, he turned away. Most of them he didn't mind letting go; most of them posed no threat. But as Ichigo cut through his line of view, he raised his head again. Their eyes met and, for a moment, Ulquiorra was sure that he saw something like disappointment. He attempted to recall that burning hatred he felt for Shinji, whenever the other had forced him into failure, but where Ichigo existed he could only remember duty and obligation. Perhaps, he mused as the substitute disappeared through the portal, not only to Aizen.

Shinji watched as the last of his friends disappeared from sight. And though they were gone, he still reined in the feelings that were burning against his chest. He had a feeling Aizen would get some sort of satisfaction out of seeing him break, now. It was one- perhaps the only one- he wouldn't give him. He needed only to remind himself that this was a necessary sacrifice and it was enough to quell his feelings to the point of keeping his face straight and his eyes focused.

However, as those so-focused eyes turned to their captor (he certainly wasn't a leader and Shinji would be damned if he'd call Aizen a lord or master, so 'captor' seemed ever-appropriate), the man's image slowly began to crack.

And then it shattered altogether.

Widened eyes observed every startled face in the room and it wasn't until Shinji saw what was clearly the true Aizen emerging from another door he had failed to take notice of, with Yamamoto in tow, that he vaguely understood what had happened. But only just.

"Our apologies for taking so long," Aizen spoke with a warm smile aimed at the baffled Vizard, "but the terms of negotiations are much more delicate than to be decided on a whim and far too personal to be discussed in front of others." He stopped a mere foot from the other man, his face softening slightly. "My sincerest apologies, as well, Shinji. Your friends will be terribly angry with you."

"What're ya talkin' about?" Shinji muttered, swtiching his gaze from Aizen to Yamamoto. "Old man?"

Yamamoto gave a soft grunt and continued his pace across the room toward the awaiting Garganta. "You are to return to Soul Society," was the only explanation given before the Captain Commander disappeared through the gateway.

"Wha- wait! Hey!" A soft growl sounded in the back of his throat. " Aizen!" But his fierce gaze was met only with an enduring smile.

"Farewell, Hirako Shinji. It has, undoubtedly, been a pleasure to know you."

And Shinji recognized the smile. It was one he had given his friends when he sent them off to live their lives without him; the one he had given Ichigo when the other realized he was powerless to do anything but walk along the path that fate had shoved him down. It told him that Aizen knew he was never the type of person to be parted from his family; from the people he wanted to protect. Shinji wasn't strong enough to be okay with something like that. But Aizen was.

Slowly, Shinji's feet led him to close the small gap between himself and the fallen God. He tilted his head up to take in every aspect of Aizen's features before glancing off to the side. "Yeah," he finally managed out, "it's been one hell of a ride."

Another moment gave way to an acknowledging nod in Starrk's direction and the next found him stepping through the Garganta, the portal closing behind him as his last words hung in the quiet air of Aizen's throne room.

"Thanks, Sousuke."

* * *

Essentially the end of the story, though loose ends and unwinding will take place next chapter. It's more of an epilogue than anything.


End file.
